My Dark Queen
by Belladonna D
Summary: Her eyes wide from shock she lifted her head with out blinking, vision blurred she could only make out the motion of long black tresses flying to the wind before the gleaming blue eyes fixed her where she stood."You will stop your noise child or I will...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Sailor Moon and/or its characters no matter how hard I wish, so no suing! Hope you enjoy Mew Mews.

_VvVvVvVvVvVv_

_"What's the matter Sere'?" a tall man asked as a tiny blonde girl emerged from the school entrance. He was leaning against the brick wall out front waiting for his sister to finish school. The blonde girl pushed stray tears from her eyes as she looked up shocked and happy at her brother. Rushing forward to launch her self into the tall blonde's arms as he crouched down and spread his arms warmly for her. Cupping her head to his should her lifted her up and stood in the middle of the front gates outside the dim brick building. The small girl gave a small choke before starting to cry into the leather of his coat. "What's wrong with my Serena?" he said gently again. Serena gasped and choked back tears before looking into her brother's face with puffy red eyes. He wiped the tears from her flushed cheeks and waited patiently. She looked away for a moment, almost deciding whether to explain her miserable state._

_Still looking not quite at her brother she said, "Sammy? Am I a bad person?" she bit her lip to slow the tears that wanted to painfully come out. The blonde man peered at his obviously distraught sister. Parents and children milled past them as they stood right in the middle of the gate entrance, they glared at the pair, smiled awkwardly and shot flirtatious glances at the scruffy blonde man. Sammy merely smiled at his fretting sister before resting his forehead against her tiny one, his eyes closed but his smile never faded; when he opened them his gaze met her little watery one._

_"You are definitely not a bad person Serena Tsukino, a brat maybe, but never a bad person", Sammy smiled again as the cute blonde pouted at being called a brat. Serena wiped her eyes again with the sleeve of her school blazer and stared at her brother for a moment as though she were trying to search for some fault or hidden lie in his words. But all she could see was a gentle smile and warm adoring green eyes. "Now you little rabbit, home time!" he said finally placing Serena back on the ground. He took her hand and they began to walk the 5 blocks back to their apartment. He peered down at Serena from the corner of his eye, her features were still sad and he sighed before stopping again. Crouching down before her, he smiled, "Why do you think you're a bad person Sere'?", his voice calm and sincere. Serena looked up at her brother, earnestly and quite serious. Sammy didn't like her face when it was serious; it was too sad._

_"Things happen", she began. Sammy's handsome features remained patiently still but his heart began to sink in his chest as fear slowly ebbed upon his little sister's face. "Bad things happen to people around me Sammy", tears threatened to fall again; they welled up in her eyes and pushed at the banks of her eyes. "Carlos, in my class, he was on the jungle gym with me, teasing me about my hair. I was really angry and then it was like I couldn't see anything or hear anything!", her words frantic. Her tiny body heaved with emotion, she was so distraught, and she didn't know whether to tell Sammy or not. What if he would be angry? What if he hated her? Would he send her away? Sammy merely waited patiently, wiping her tears from her face with his thumb. "I don't remember what happened Sammy!", she sobbed, " but Carlos fell off the jungle gym and broke his arm", Serena let her face fall into her tiny hands and cried._

_People started to stare at them now as they past with their children. The children huddled closer to their parents, they were very aware of who the little girl was and were quite afraid. That girl was bad news, she was dangerous; a freak. Sammy picked up his tiny sister and hugged her tightly, he lulled at her and cooed softly in her ear as she cried and wailed into his shoulder. He would be gentle and reassuring but all the while his heart hammered in his chest, his eyes becoming dark and flying around the neighbourhood; alert and wary. "I think we need to have ice -cream and pancakes for dinner", he finally said. His eyes returned to the soft and adoring crystals reserved only for Serena. Her eyes brightened and she wiped at them with the already soggy sleeve of her blazer._

_"But that's a desert", she said as though he didn't know or maybe forgot._

_"Is it?!" Sammy said mocking a shocked expression. Serena hugged her brother while she giggled with glee. "Tell you what, we can have ice-cream and pancakes if you let me give you a horsy ride", he whispered although Serena was already in the middle of climbing on his back before he finished. Sammy looked behind him and smiled, her cheerful expression was rightfully where it belonged back on her face. His heart still beat wildly in his chest and he gave a quick glance around before starting down the path again. Delighted giggles and squeals filled the air from a happy little blonde child and grunts of discomfort from her big brother who was having his hair tugged and pulled at like a rein. Serena was happy again. With her brother Sammy. Sammy._

_"Harmony Park Station"_, the automated voice woke Serena from her daydream and she rose from her seat on the train to join a small group of high school girls and businessmen at the doors. The train slowed with a squealing of its wheels before a small jolt signalled a stop and the doors lethargically opened. She was jostled and bumped as she tried to manoeuvre her way through the non compliant girls and rushing of other patrons trying to get on before the sticking train doors closed. They were always reluctant to open but all too quick to close. Serena was turned out of the group after being stepped on by an ignorant student and possibly groped by one of the businessmen. Public transport sucked; big time! Serena looked up at the aged clock in the station and almost choked. 9:45PM. She was a dead orphan.

Pulling the straps on her backpack tight she launched herself through the station, dogging the last remnants of people fighting there way to the train platforms, jumping the ticket turnstiles and heaving her petite frame up the station stairs, she was greeted with silence. The streets were bare, no cars, no pedestrians, no nothing. Just the reflected traffic lights on the wet pavement and a grimy bit of newspaper rolling by like a tumbleweed. Serena sighed and looked down at her feet, she was already late and Sister Margaret was going to yell at her anyway so she may as well take her sweet time. Serena Tsukino was what you could call a 16 year old orphan, living with a gathering of nuns and runaway children from the dark depths of the city streets, life was pretty ordinary; in fact life was pretty boring. Serena passed a group of men in their mid 20's who eyed her most generously. She hugged herself as they cat called and wolf whistled, not trusting what they might do. She couldn't trust anyone.

Serena Tsukino was completely unaware of the attractiveness she held, sure she knew she wasn't a complete eye sore but to know just how pretty she was, was completely beyond her. Her long silvery blonde hair was tied up in buns atop either side of her head, long thick spaghetti like strands flowing from them like a flaxen river. Her eyes were a cobalt blue, large and slightly scornful. Hardship was not unknown to her and from that she had transformed into something not quite right. her thoughts on the world were quite distorted and trust did not come easy to her. Pain was best avoided if you shunned the world. What the group of men were interested in, however, was not the fragility of the stunning angel, or the sharp, slightly quirky wit; it was the long silky legs extending from her skirt, the cinched waist with its flat stomach, the curvaceous backside that swayed slightly with that unknowing flirtatious swing, the generous breasts that pushed against her lavender tank top or the petite and slightly scornful face of hers. Serena Tsukino didn't see much when she looked in the mirror but every one else saw an alluring angel walking the streets.

Serena crossed the street after a quick glance left and right. It wouldn't do for her to be suddenly cleaned up by a motorist, nor did she feel like Sister Margaret bellowing down at he in a hospital bed about not taking responsibility for herself. Serena had been living at the hostel for over two years, after her brother had passed away she had no one left and no where to go really. Sure, she tried to persuade the courts to let her stay in her brother's apartment, but they were not interested in letting a 14 year old girl live by herself. So off to religious boot camp it was for Serena, who rebelled and broke every rule they threw at her. It was daily routine to get up, have breakfast, get yelled at, wash up, get yelled at, clean the living quarters, get yelled at, breath louder than you should, get yelled at; the days were full of loud reprimanding, well at least where Usagi was concerned. She stopped just outside the entrance to the park where she crossed a million times to get to the hostel. it seemed a little darker this night and Serena couldn't help but shiver in the warm summer air. Were the park lights even on?

A loud screeching of tires and some cheering sounded from around the corner behind the flaxen haired young woman, her heart hammered in her tiny chest as she started down the dark path into the park. Something wasn't right, the feeling overwhelming and starting a panic within Serena's mind. The sort of feeling where you know your being watched, something is there but you too stubborn to admit it and too frightened to ignore it. The sort of feeling that made her quicken her step a little. "God, this is stupid Sere'!" she said firmly to herself as she brushed past the hedge that shielded the play ground and swings. It was deserted, she was the only one there, and she was being paranoid. A rustling of the hedge behind her had Serena spinning on her heel to see what had made her jump almost out of her skin and back in again. Nothing was there. The swings to the side of the jungle gym started to creak, the rusty chains whining in non-existent wind. Serena watched them for a moment before a gust of wind rustled the surrounding trees that seemed to loom all around her, pressing in…suffocating her.

A warm air wafted against the back of her neck, Serena would have thought it nothing but the wind had it not been blowing the other way as the current breeze rustling the trees. Her eyes prickled with tears of fear, someone or something was behind her; it was very close. It snorted and blew her hair over her shoulders, wet flecks of something warm and sticky sprayed over her bare neck and shoulders as a low deep growl resonated through her whole being. With out even thinking, Serena turned slowly and looked into a huge row of long fangs bigger than her head. She certainly wished she had thought about it and against it too. Iridescent red eyes glared at her over the protruding mouth of blood stained knives, the stench of death blasting Serena in the face like a giant hair dryer. A cob web like fur covered the rather bat like featured creature and she could see it was a well built and toned creature as it stood up on powerful legs and peered down at her menacingly. Serena knew its intentions, anyone would know a towering inhuman beast's intention should they be faced with one and Serena had never expected to be faced with one before. She was full of so many emotions, all mainly consumed with fear but surprise seemed to be lacking in the blonde girl who watched as it opened its large mouth full of discoloured razor teeth and hissed, strings of saliva arcing across each row of blade like canines. She was going to die. Right there in the park, with out a weapon to help, not a thought of escape, just consumed with thoughts of dying; complete death. Serena began to back away slowly as the beast lifted its giant talon hand above her. This was it... this was going to be how she died.

A flash of silvery blue blinded Serena as she was pushed back into the sand surrounding the playground. The back of her head smacked into a log seat and she lay there for a moment totally oblivious to what was going on. Her head pounded violently and the screams of rage coming from the beast were making it throb even more. Why was it angry? A smacking sound spiralled into the night air along with a grunt of pain before something large and black collided with the ground right next to Serena, the force of the impact making the sand fly up like white crystal water. Serena's vision was blurred beyond comprehension, it wasn't exactly ideal in the current situation but if she was going to die then Serena didn't want to see what was going on. The black mass began to stir next to Serena, she watched as it rose to its elbows and stared down at her. All that the woozy girl could make out was a pale face framed by black and dark azure eyes glowing from the whiteness of the face. She could determine no features from her lack of vision, just that this dark entity was more or less human. The luminous azure eyes moved down her body slowly and Serena could help but feel the heat of anger and embarrassment flush through her body; was this some sort of supernatural pervert?

A roar of fury tore away the black figures eyes from the fallen angel beside it, Serena watched as it rose and her eyes widened as the silvery blue glinting appeared in its white hand. It was a sword. A really big one. What the hell was going on?! The demon and the black figure charged at one another like rage fuelled warriors, they clashed together, grunting and screaming, swinging dangerously at each other. All Serena could see were blurs of black dancing about and into each other, the silvery blue flashing of the black figures sword swiping at the large beast that would in turn lunge and scratch at the figure. Serena made her way back to her feet slowly, not taking her impaired vision away from the flashing calamity that was enfolding in front of her, part of her wished she could just wake up ad laugh at herself for believing this was real, for believing this wasn't a dream; the other part wanted to kick the other for trying to deny the obvious. This was really happening.

The figure roared violently, its deep voice filling the entire park before the glinting of its sword came down and across themonster's torso. An agony filled scream ripped through the tree encircled arena where the two battled. The sound was horrific and Serena found her hands had shot to the sides of her head to cover her ears from the torment of the wailing shriek. The beast staggered back toward Serena who, with hands still over her eyes, looked up in horror as the beast turned on her and rose both his hulking great claws up into the air ready to crash down on her like the apocalypse. With a speed unknown to humans, the black figure was in front of her like a wall of protection. Long black hair whipped around theform as it brought down the sword with both hands before striking up at the looming fiend. Blood sprayed from the gaping wound splashing upon the figure and Serena's face. The warm crimson drops seeping into the cotton of her tank top and droplets of blood sliding down her pale delicate face. Her eyes wide from shock she lifted her head with out blinking, vision blued she could only make out the motion of long black tresses flying to the wind before the gleaming blue eyes fixed her where she stood. Moments passed by, sifting into each other as they stared. Serena finally opened her mouth wide, the figure tilting its head slightly as though waiting for what she might say before Serena let out an ear splitting scream. She screamed, and screamed, and screamed over and over before a large pale hand shot to Serena's mouth and she was pulled back against the figure. "You will stop your noise child or I will silence you myself".

VvVvVvVvVvVv

Sorry, this was a really short first chapter for a first EVER fanfic. If ya like it and wanna find out more don't be afraid to tell me cause I have no freaking idea what people like. Suggestions are always welcome and you can flame me if you like, in fact put real effort into those flames so that I can take the joy of ignoring them. Thanx Mew mews


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter and special thanks to those who reviewed. They are always nice to receive. How ever I must apologize for my obvious mistakes in the chapter, I did proof read three times but obviously I need to work on that too. Well this is the second chapter which I hope you will enjoy. As always I don't own Sailor Moon and/or its characters, but one day when I own the world I shall also own them all. kisses, thanks again Mew Mews.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVv

His breath was warm against Serena's neck. Despite the situation of being held captive by an unknown stranger, being covered in blood from some other-worldly creature and frightened out of her senses; a flush of embarrassment started to creep onto her starkly white cheeks. This man was too close and holding places rather close to other off limit ones. "I'm going to let you go now and trust you know what's best for you when I say silence", his voice a hushed anger against her ear. Goose bumps sprouted across her body but she nodded co-operatively. The man let her go slowly, his arm sliding almost reluctantly across and away from her body, leaving a trail of tingles from where it had been, while his other released his seel from over her mouth. Serena stood for a moment gasping for air before turning to face her saviour cautiously; her vision still blurred. Her cobalt blue eyes widening in horror as she screamed once again. The man spun around quickly just as large, clawed hands crashed down upon the figure; pinning him to the ground with a winded gasp. His sword whirling off to the side where its silvery blue glint seemed to dull as it was separated from its master.

Serena staggered back, her vision was clearing now but she still couldn't determine any feature of the pinned man or the suddenly alive-again monster which pushed against the man who in turn cried out roughly in pain. The beast was crushing him and all Serena could do was watch. 'What do I do?! What do I freaking do?!' she repeated over and over in her mind as the creature gave another push against the poor fellow beneath him. His yelp of pain startled Serena into action. She knelt down and picked up a hefty rock, her fist barely able to fit around its mass, with a giant effort she threw the rock at the creature hitting it in the head. Serena had no idea what she thought it might do as it seemed unaware of anything but trying to crush the poor man underneath its self but when it dimly looked up and fixed Serena with its ruby luminescent eyes, she found that it had done the trick after all. "Shit", the croaky curse slipping from her mouth.

Stumbling back as the beast reared up and started toward her, it was all Serena could do to keep herself from fainting. It gnashed its fangs against each other wildly as it lumbered toward the small shrinking blonde before knocking her to the ground and trapping her down by her arms with its shear weight. Serena cried out as it crushed against her, grabbing her arms and shaking her against the ground. Her clothes and skin were tearing under the violent treatment as was her consciousness fading at the beating. She wasn't going to last, she was going to die; this beast was going to murder her! The creature lent down on Serena, its weight pushing down on her like a palette of bricks eliciting a scream of agony from the traumatised girl; mouth opening and fangs bared to rip Serena's pretty little face off.

A spurt of blood whipped across Serena's face like a sea spray from a wave as she stared at the protruding silvery blue blade from the creature's open mouth a few inches from her forehead. It was the absolute final straw for Serena, she couldn't hold out any longer, no fibre of courage or strength left in her body as the darkness drew her down into its depths of blackness like the sea swallowing an exhausted victim. She hadn't cared what happened to her after that as her last thoughts were of her brother. The convulsing demon was kicked to the side of the blood splattered angel where it shuddered for a moment before falling still into death; the flashing sword long before removed from the back of its head. It had been a close call then and silent curses were shouted inside the man's head as he lent down next to Serena. Her lavender tank top grimy with blood and dirt was torn almost from her body as it exposed her generous but not large breasts cupped in a light pink bra; her denim skirt shredded revealing the same coloured underwear. The man frowned at her for a moment, what had the beast been really after? Her blonde hair tousled from battle, one of the unique buns of her hairstyle had come loose and let her silvery flaxen hair fan out about her head in arcs and littered with park debris. Cuts and abrasions covered her body as did thick band like bruises around her upper arms. The bluish, purple colour like a stain against the forever flawless, creamy, white of her skin. He had to admit, they knew how to breed them, those 'Darklings'.

_"Shut up! Just shut up!" that was Sammy, Serena thought as she sat up from under her covers. She was 7 now but still a little scared of the dark as she looked around her slightly lit room from the open crack in her door, the light from the small apartment living room streamed in and fell across her rainbow striped quilt cover. She had been woken by the sound of smashing glass before her brother had shouted, confused and even slightly afraid, Serena threw off her thick blanket and got to her feet before silently slipping to the crack of the door that allowed her to spy on the scene before her. She squinted against the bright light that assaulted her vision before her large innocent eyes adjusted to the seen of her brother bending down a few metres away; sweeping what looked like a wine glass into a dust pan. The crimson liquid was seeping through the carpet like a splash of blood, the colour stark and vibrant against the plush crème of the carpeting. Serena watched Sammy as he stopped sweeping, and still bent down, put his head in his hands and sighed. Serena wanted to dash out to the living room and hug her brother tightly. He was her rock, her knight in shining armour…her world. To think he was angry or upset pained Serena greatly, and just as she had decided to fling the door wide and run into her brother's arms, two black feet stood in front of Sammy before a large black figure swooped down to his level._

_Long black hair obscured her sight from his face, but she knew him to be a man and to be someone she had never in her life seen. He was wearing a long, black velvet coat that, though she could not tell from his crouching position, seemed to hug his form rather well only to leave a flaring skirt just above his hips. The tail of this coat fanned about the blood like wine stain on the floor and Serena couldn't help think it a shame for him to ruin something so elegant. However, the thoughts soon vanished as the stranger gripped Sammy by the arms and pulled her blonde brother into his arms, where he embraced him lovingly. Pale hand, almost white from the light, slipped into Sammy's shoulder length blond locks, Sammy in turn shrunk in his embrace and gripped at the coat the stranger was wearing. "I didn't come here to do battle with you Sam, I came because-", the stranger's voice deep and slightly harsh, was cut off._

_"I know why you are here and you needn't have come", Sammy was angry, though Serena could sense her brother was hurt. "Her future is not up for discussion. Not with you, your council or theirs", his head tilting up to the ceiling as if to say that's what he was talking about. Serena had no idea what was going on, Sammy was in turmoil while some strange man encircled him rather fondly; what was going on? The man stood Sammy and himself up and Serena's eyes followed the rippling of the supple fabric of his coat that threatened to drag on the floor. Being young, her attention was easily swayed._

_"If you think this decision is the right one, then you are sorely mistaken. Should she grow up not knowing the truth, how do you expect her to know how to defend herself?" the stranger was annoyed by Sammy's words and stood stiff and quite a bit taller than her brother._

_"I'll protect her!" Sammy shouted._

_"Don't be stupid, Sam!" the man had also shouted at a reddening Sammy._

_"Don't call me stupid!" Sammy spat and pushed himself from the stranger. The dark figure growled menacingly at Sammy but stood where he was._

_"What do you expect me to say?! I find your sense of reasoning to be lacking at the moment", the black haired man had been speaking now all the while with his back slightly turned to the door. Serena was quite scared but also annoyed that she could not see this stranger's face, this angry individual who seemed harsh most of the time, even when holding her brother in such a way as lover's do. The figure took a step toward Serena's fuming brother and sighed. "Let her take the throne Sam. Let her rule. It is her birth right and her duty-", he was pleading with her brother now it seemed._

_"Her duty? Her __**duty**__?! She is 7 fucking years old, Endy'! 7! You know of the possibilities that could befall her. The danger, the pain. Am I, her brother, the man who swore to protect her from every danger, suddenly to abandon her some where, where there is too much risk to her life?!", Sammy seemed wild, his cheeks red and his eyes shining with tears after a prospect in his head seemed too painful._

_"I never said for you to abandon her", the man growled and threatened Sammy with a long slender finger._

_"It is as good as!" Sammy screamed. Tears started to prickle Serena's eyes now; this was getting way out of hand. Never had she seen Sammy so angry, so upset that he would actually cry. This man, who Sammy had called Endy, was frightening her a great deal. He seemed angry all the time, he was unpredictable and sharp. "I will not place her in danger! I will not place her on your precious throne! Now get out!", Sammy finally bellowed at the man named 'Endy'. His hair covered his features from view but Serena could tell he was on borderline rage as his clenched fists shook violently at his side._

_"The others will not be so accommodating of your decision", he breathed and Sammy looked up at him with fear. "You wish to keep her from danger, but by being pigheaded and selfish you are placing her in even more peril, Sam. Think about that because you do not have much time left", were his last words as he departed toward the balcony. He walked out of view leaving a rather forlorn Sammy behind. Serena was confused, if he was leaving why not move off to the door in the opposite direction. Sammy suddenly turned around, his mouth open to say something else but his words were lost in a tremendous gust of wind that had his hair whipping about his face wildly. Black features glided on the remaining breeze where they floated past Sammy's tear stained face; one coming to rest upon his shoulder. Serena was breathing hard as she searched from her little crack in the door for the man who had just disappeared out of no where. What had gone on here? Who had they been talking about and who was going to be mad at that person taking a 'throne'? She gasped as she looked into the deep blue eyes that she knew to be her startled brother's. _

_"Serena?"_

A small strip of light lay against one closed eye lid, Serena had been awake but lay on a soft surface contemplating whether she was really awake or whether she was dead. 'Some how I don't think you actually 'think' when you're dead', her mind scoffed at her. She felt her features turn into a grimace of shame and realisation before opening her eyes, flinching to the side as the band of light attacked her already fragile sight. Blinking a few times to rid the haziness of sleep, Serena stared up at the ceiling; little stickers littered the yellowing plaster. Clouds, fairies, puppies and kittens splashed about in childish abandon. Serena's eyes darted over the large peeling sticker of a unicorn before her eyes widened and she gasped. "Home", she breathed before sitting up quickly. A small scream of pain slipped past her dry lips and she looked down at herself. Covered in scratches and cuts long since dried and scrapes covered her entire being, her arms ached with bruised pain as the bands around her upper arms surprised her with their intense colour. Fragments of memories flashed through her sore head as she studied herself carefully, the fear and disbelief pounding about her body as her heart thumped. However, Serena did realise with some annoyance and embarrassment that she lay clad only in her under garments; this was only an after thought of everything else she was thinking and feeling.

Serena looked up after a moment of careful study of her body, what little light illuminated the room from the window that was covered by long, pale pink Venetian blinds, was a sight very familiar to her indeed; one thing she never thought she would be able to see again. She lay on a large plyboard bed, the pink, flower embroidered bed spread lay crinkled and musty beneath her almost bare body. Turning to the side she saw her dust covered bed side table, the lamp of a rearing unicorn with a grimy pink shade above its head. Soiled, and what seemed like blood soaked and shredded, rags lay beside the lamp in a pile and it was with further inspection that Serena found they were her clothes. Her head was pounding quite violently now with every beat her heart took, which was quite fast. A thick layer of dust in the air seemed to mask Serena's vision slightly but she needn't have full sight, in fact she needn't have sight at all to know this was her room. To know her dresser was opposite her bed, ivory white usually but now a murky grey. The mirror was cracked and she stared at her sorry looking self, the extent of her injuries lost in the dullness. Her desk lay off to her right where is sat underneath the 'ceiling to floor, wall to wall' window. Strewn across its filthy surface was the last of her homework from high school, an empty glass and a teen magazine carelessly placed on the side, teetering on the edge. This was Serena's room. The room in the apartment she had lived in with her brother since she could remember. Her life.

Serena threw her long, battered legs over the side of the bed. It creaked and moaned from disuse as she gingerly rose from it to stand. The crème carpet beneath her feet was still plush and cosy to the touch, only now it was dull and tattered in some places where she assumed mice had nibbled at it unperturbed and maybe somewhat bored. Serena's calm, but inwardly excited reminiscence however was shocked from her mind as she studied large shoe prints upon the carpet, leading in from the peeling door next to her bedside table. They entered through the now slightly open door where they curved, barely missing the bedside table before coming to a halt at her bed. Serena knew for absolute certainty that those prints did not belong to her, which meant someone else had been here and she was sure they still were. Serena's heart pounded against her chest, grasping at her dilapidated clothing with out taking her cautious eyes from the door in case the owner of the shoe prints was to suddenly come waltzing in. She dressed quickly, though it wasn't hard to when your clothing was reduced to nothing but a dirty top that covered almost nothing and a denim loincloth. Finally, Serena walked to the door and placed her hand on the faded gold door handle but she stopped. A flash of glass and blood suddenly filled her mind. "Careful Sere', 'that' is still here too" Serena breathed before steeling herself against the sight she was going to see.

The lounge room was large for an apartment, though Sammy and Serena had inherited a large sum of money from their parents who had passed away when she was a baby. A large, white leather sofa lay in front of her with the well-known red jarrah side table sitting beside it before a twin sofa lay directly vertical along the other side of it. That table had elicited much pain and rushed anger in its day, in fact Serena was sure she had a small scar along her leg from a time when she had been late to school and bumped into it carelessly. Yet, after every time some one had walked into it, courageously throwing themselves away from it to avoid oblivious collision, it was never moved and the reason was blatantly obvious. Upon the vicious table sat a rather large lamp quite like the one in Serena's room, though this lamp was three times the size and of a Pegasus half rearing, with front legs bent and wings spread wide in crystallised glory. A crystal chandelier stood above the horse figure, its crystal beads held together with gold rings and claspings. This was by far a favourite feature of the room, not to mention a small conversation starter when visitors came calling; which was rarely. Serena looked sadly upon the lounge room, she had actually half expected Sammy to be sitting on the vertical couch reading the newspaper in his pyjamas and slippers where he would look up and smile at her as she emerged from her room. But the scene in the middle of the room was what tore that hopeful expectation from her chest as her heart clenched tightly.

The crystal coffee table had been a piece of a set given to Sammy from their parents will. The crystal, winged stallion lamp and a large crystal chest which Serena assumed was still in her brother's room, had apparently been the pride of the Tsukino family in which it was passed on to Sammy when her parents died suddenly. But the table lay shattered in the middle of the living room, a large brown stain covering most of the floor space around the heirloom; the stain formerly a sickening dark red and belonging to her brother. The scene, Serena could see, had been somewhat cleaned up and she had figured this to be from the police officers that had crowded her apartment after her brother's death, looking for clues on what had transpired in the living room in the middle of the night. How Serena had been involved, yet left to live after the gruesome state of her brother was unknown, but after vigorous questioning for days after, lead them to believe she was not the killer. Serena grimaced, the memory of telling them hysterically of demons and half human beasts had fallen on deaf ears or been mistaken for grief induced shock. But Serena knew. She knew Sammy Tsukino had been murdered as she watched his body fall through the table, shattering around his body. Murdered by things that were not human.

The sliding glass door to Serena's left; startled her and she backed away into the cabernet that lay against the wall beside her door as she watched a tall man step in from outside. His black hair which was highlighted with blue was long and his fringe fell into his face obscuring his face from view. Serena's heart hammered in her chest as the stranger straightened up, his height a scary realisation like a slap in the face. His body was wide and very muscular, clad in a long velvet coat that glided inches above the ground; it was tight around his torso showing off every dip and curve of his toned physique before the bottom half fanned out about his leather encased, muscular legs. His large feet were hidden away in black thigh high boots with a sharp and tall heel; the black string laces done up neatly and endlessly. Serena gathered that these were the same boots that had made the prints in her room. Silent mortification etched its self upon Serena's delicate features, she watched as the stranger lifted his head as well as his hand and pushed back his roguish hair from his face to reveal sparkling deep blue eyes. The early morning light set as a back drop against this lone and frightening figure, his features darker as he peered with almost glowing eyes toward the now shrinking Serena. His face, however masked by shadow, was a delicate face like her own. Feminine ascents graced his visage making it clear that he was to be beautiful rather than handsome. Serena couldn't quite place why she thought this. Perhaps the eyes with their long lashes framing quite large azure eyes, the colour stark and vivid against his powdery white skin that looked just as soft as his coat; if not softer. His lips were fuller than most men, though they, at least, were quite masculine in their own right. His jaw had a softer curve to it rather than the heavy set that Serena noticed most men had, the differences in women and men being both subtle and pronounced on occasions. His nose straight and slightly dainty upon his face; the sort that was looked down from himself at other people. His expression, however, was one of annoyance and arrogance. Something, in turn, that annoyed Serena slightly.

The man's eyes flickered from holding Serena against the cabinet to the large stain and ruined crystal table in the middle of the living room. Serena could see his eyes soften ever so slightly and she could almost make out a subtle change in his features which resembled grief. Though, quick as it had come, it vanished with out a hint of a trace and his shadowed features returned to that of ridicule and judgement. It suddenly occurred to Serena, after almost cowering in the shadow of the looming stranger, that she had met him the night before. Her mind was very hazy as she stared unsure of what the man would do should she even sigh, but she was sure it had been this strange fellow who had saved her from being murdered in the park. Did this leave her in his debt? If so, what payment would he require from her in return? "Do you always look at people like that Miss. Tsukino?" Serena jumped at being called by her last name. How did he know who she was? Was she not 'properly' meeting him under 'lighter circumstances' for the first time? Serena swallowed the large lump in her throat before straightening slightly. She boldly decided to answer the stranger.

"And what look might that be" Serena tried to sound normal however her voice came out in a croak and barely audible. The man smirked before stalking off to the side quickly before falling back into the soft flesh of the sofa; plumes of dust rising like an angry explosion of filth. He peered at her through his now 'falling in his face again' hair. Serena knew she was in no position to feel anything but fear, but she knew she hated his searing, malice filled gaze always being directed at her in such away that it should become a challenge; he was baiting her into something.

"Like some abused kitten tenderly treading on eggshells in case you should provoke harm. The hard done by 'poor me' look", he yawned and lent on his elbow; holding his face in a slender yet masculine hand. Silent anger prickled in side Serena as she watched the man diligently. It became clear with out further conversation, that this man was utterly arrogant and rude. Hard done by? 'Poor me' look? Serena had thought her expression, should it be anything, to be of fear and distrust. Not of haughty self-pity.

"Your opinions are you own sir and you are entitled to them. But please do not sit in this room before the scene of my brother's murder and ridicule this house's only survivor" hushed anger lacing her words as she forgot herself and stood straight. The man glanced at her body quickly before a smirk of arrogance graced his features. Serena's arms instinctively flew to her chest where she crossed them over her breasts to shield herself from shame. Little did she know this made it worse as the man assumed she thought them smaller than they were? 'Quite attractive' he thought as his eyes flickered with frightening speed back to her face. She was a fragile kitten in the presence of a stalking wolf who had just bared his teeth threateningly but there was no mistaking that she had an inner fire that would consume her should she be provoked. Serena's hair fell about her like a white gold mane, it was completely undone from its usual style of two bun adorned pig tails that glided long down her length, to curl and weave like a waterfall down her body and rest above her knees. She was tall for a 16 year old. Taller than he expected her to be, however he still remained a good head and a quarter above her. Her look of distrust and pain was something he knew she had inherited from her brother, the one who would have told her to not trust anyone because he was all she needed. The theory was all good and well until he died and left her to fend for herself, but still unable to trust anyone. Serena grew angrier now; no words apart from his rude opinion on her expression had graced her ears. Only looks directed at her obviously and with out care, secret consideration, amusement and disdain were all she got. Serena couldn't take it any more; if he was going to do something to her he would have done it, though she didn't trust him in the slightest and boldly pressed forward hoping that she appeared at least slightly intimidation. "Who are you?", her words strong and with out fear. The man studied her for a moment in conceited amusement before rising and closing the distance between them quite quickly. Serena fell back against the cabinet with a thud staring in wide eyed horror as he bore down upon her; taking Serena roughly by her bruised arms.

"My name is Endymion LeFiorrion. I'm your knight in shining amour and your brother's lover" were his only words before his mouth had swooped down and caught her lips in a chaste kiss.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

I'm so sorry for another cliff hanger mew mews. The second chapter was a little difficult to write but I hope you enjoyed it despite me thinking it a little lame. I had a review from some one who said I should work on my proof reading and spelling. I couldn't agree with you more on the first and have gone through a few times trying to fix mistakes, however I am from Australia so my spelling might be different from other peoples should they live in the U.S.A or other countries who spell similar. Spell check does everything I need it to as it is set to spell correctly in my country. Though mistakes are still made which are not picked up by my computer which is where proof reading comes in. Should it still suck, I think I might have to get some one to proof read for me. Thank you so much for reading the first chapter guys and I really hope you enjoy the second.B.D.


	3. Chapter 3

I trust that those who read the last chapter might be a tad surprised over Endymion's little bit of information. I'm sure Serena is. Hopefully I didn't offend any one a great deal, I had originally thought of them as being together but thought that I might just play on their affections rather than have them as lovers, however my fingers ran away from my plan and I liked what came out. I suppose it is a bit late to warn you that this story will have a bit of language in it and hopefully not too many people reading have weak stomaches because the 'darkness' isn't going to disappear either. I am glad that those of you who have reviewed like my story so far and hope you enjoy the rest.

I do not own Sailor moon and/or its characters. That pleasure is reserved for Naoko Takeuchi. grits teeth

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

She traced her lips thoughtfully, looking down at the bat like beast on the marble floor; its death quite obvious from the large sword wound in the back of its head. Another of the creatures stood over it, a thick mane of matted fur around its head, imitating hair and a smaller curvier body indicating femininity, her howling cries and whimpers allowing an insight into her grief for her slain mate. One other stood by the body of the creature, his features similar to those of the fallen victim he was peering at with consideration and purpose. His skin was the same bluish black ash texture and cobweb like hair covered his body in sparse amounts. His ears were of the same likeness that was shared by the grieving female, large and bat like though his face did not protrude out like the demon's, it remained very human and somewhat handsome His eyes were of the iciest blue, calculating, conniving and pupil-less. A pink tongue emerged from his mouth and ran its self along small, sharp pointed teeth before disappearing back into his mouth. Long white hair hung over his powerful shoulders, it was smooth and well kept unlike that of the scruffy dirty mess of the other demons who had started to edge closer to their dead brother from the darkness of the hall; curious of how it had come to be. A mere loin cloth of carefully embroidered velvet covered his shame while he stood beside the corpse and its widow, it's colours of white and red stark against his dark skin tone. His disdain for the scene seemed quite obvious and amusing.

She stood suddenly. All eyes in the room were upon her, their fear and anticipation like a burning flame against her skin as she peered around at the demons, half beasts and all the men and woman who stood before her like a court of frightened animals. The female beside her mate stopped whimpering and looked up at her mistress, an inward shudder creeping up her spine as her gaze was returned. The woman began to descend upon the stairs of black marble, the colour so intense it left many to wonder whether there were any stairs at all. Her hair was long and red; it cascaded down her back like a river of blood to rest just below her backside. Her fringe parted in the middle and left long by the sides of her head were beaded with glass droplets of colour while an intricately woven gold circlet adorned her forehead; the small crystal resting at the peak between her neat brows. Her ears protruded out from her head; dainty and elf-like. She loved the feel of their greedy little eyes upon her, it was like a pulse of anxiety and expectation ebbing and flowing over her in waves. She commanded them. They obeyed with out question. The power so tremendously delicious it almost sent her mad. She stopped a few steps from the floor. Many silk pieces of her skirt trailed behind her along the steps like white and crème ripples on the surface of water, her hips barely clad in a gold crescent moon linked loincloth where it hung dangerously low. A gold brazier cupping her large supple breasts glinted from the moonlight that spilled through the large open archway windows. The cups of the brazier were dotted with small diamonds that added to the elegance the red haired woman emitted. Her light brown eyes roving over the crowd of waiting followers before they settled on the beast widow, her eyes intense and filled with scorn and ice. They glinted with the slight insanity that claimed her mind. The sort of eyes that no man or beast could meet…or regretted wholly when they did.

"I have been good to you I think", her words sharp and loud in the silence of the hall. They echoed through out the great hall decked out in dark but rich colours. She was like a lone shining star amongst a sea of darkness. The people in attendance nothing but shadows. They looked at her but did not dare make a sound; many hardly breathing at all. She gazed over them intensely before descending the last remaining steps and gliding swiftly into their midst. They gasped and a few frightened cries sprouted from the crowd as they staggered back and away from the small woman who seemed to scare them so. A twisted, sardonic smile curving its way upon her fair and gorgeous face. A face of innocence and youth, almost child-like, so that it was all the more frightening, more disturbing to see the features twist and develop into that of absolute insanity and malice. The expression made more intense by her innocuous visage. "I have brought you all together have I not? Welcomed you all into this house? Dismissed your oddities and treated you like the equals you are? Have I not done all these things for you?" she turned round in the large open circle surrounded by her court watching them as they looked away in fear and shame. "I have been good to you, quite generous indeed and yet you bring me-" she paused and stood looking in the direction of the slain animal and its mate. The crowd parted and her eyes fell on the corpse with ridicule and damnation, "failure". The last of her words echoing as loudly around the hall as if they had been screamed.

A slight twitch flickered in her eye as she peered at the mate of the victim beside her. The sea of people became uneasy watching the woman, they could feel her silent rage, could imagine the punishments they would receive. The young woman closed her eyes and let out a sigh before she glanced at everyone one with mocking softness. "I am not with out pity or understanding" she said and moved slowly through the crowd who parted for her as she strolled. "I can understand that you would want to live in exile for the rest of your lives and be treated like scum", she peered at the men and women who looked at each other worriedly, "I understand that you would enjoy being persecuted" the half beasts fidgeted and sneered at her words. She was enjoying herself greatly, their eyes pleading and lost. She turned her attention now to the corpse once again. "And relish being hunted down and slaughtered like game" her smile widened as she circled around, roars of rage filling the hall like thunder from the towering demon beasts. "I can understand that quite well. How silly of me to offer you sanctuary, to offer you rights and freedom" she laughed softly as she spoke. "So you must want the little harlot to live, to cage you, to torture you…to destroy you" her words almost a deadly whisper but there was not a soul in the room who did not hear her foreboding words. Howls and screeches spiralled into the air and filled the great hall with deafening noise. They were pleading with her, shouting foul curses at the one she talked of and all the while the red headed vixen smiled her twisted smile; bathing in their pain and confusion. She raised a hand swiftly in the air; the din ceased immediately, the last of their echoes fading into nothingness before she spoke again. "So freedom is what you desire?", her voice sweet and soft as she once again strolled among her court peering into their agreeing faces. "You wish to live?" the question receiving unanimous agreement once again.

She stopped suddenly at the edge of moonlight splashing onto the black marble from the large open window. Her eyes roaming the bright light as no smile graced her lips, her eyes flickered up to glare at her court that looked away knowingly, however she could see the slight smiles of triumph on the some of their faces. Her eyes narrowed slightly, so they thought it funny did they? Did they think her afraid to show them the truth? How foolish they were, how foolish they were indeed. Making quickly toward an unsuspecting man, she pulled from his scabbard a steel short sword. Screams of fright and surprise filled the air once again as their insane mistress now armed herself. She thrust the sword into the air and silence greeted her once again. "I have united you here, each and every one of you together. I have given you hope and a chance to stand up for who and what you are. If you choose to live in exile then so be it, I have no obligation to you all, your lives are not my own. However I wish to be free" her eyes glinting insanely at her supporters who looked intently back as their hearts swelled. "I wish to fight against the oppression that exists now and will continue to exist should she take the throne" her words met by loud thunderous applause and cheering. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, her own demented excitement getting the better of her as all eyes were upon her, feasting and swimming in her glory. "Then fight my brothers and sisters, cousins take up arms against the corrupt wench! Fight for your freedom, fight for your lives! Take hold of your destiny and come forth from the shadows into the light!" the crowd was in hysterics, the men unsheathing their weapons and thrusting them into the air over and over, the beasts thumping the floor and roaring loudly into the night. This was her. All her doing, she had brought them together from all the dark corners of the world, bringing them out into her light, uniting them as one to do her bidding. She stepped back into the rays of the moon and the hall suddenly fell silent. Shock and admiration, fear and hope all mingled as one as they stared at their leader. Her hair was not a luminescent red but pure silver in the moonlight casting a bright aura around her like some sort of saint, her eyes not the light intense brown but of a crystallised sapphire blue. Their hearts hammered in their chests as the familiar visage glared back at them manically, so familiar yet so very alien. The moonlight stripping away any lie that had been and now showed the truth of the leader in all her splendour. "We will strike down any obstacle, any foe and WE SHALL RULE!!!" her voice booming into the silence before it was joined by absolute and utter discord.

"BERYL! BERYL! BERYL!" the court screamed over and over. She let her head fall back, her arms stretched out to the side welcoming their loyalty whole heartedly, she was magnificent in their midst, with her ideals of freedom and hope in a time they deemed dark and subjugated. They would bring down the dying King's daughter and crown Beryl as their Queen. She would be their figure head, their icon of optimism and their future. With an army of beast, oddity and Darkling alike, she would rule with an iron fist and be a force to reckon with.

"Is she not perfect, brother?" the half beast exclaimed unable to take his eyes from the darling queen. A man stepped out from his hiding place in the shadows by the stairs, his eyes the same colour as the man beasts but more human and defined by pupils, however they still remained cold and merciless. His white hair long and sleek falling down his toned body and over his broad shoulders, perfectly contrast again his ebony armour which was rimmed with gold and his tanned complexion. It hugged him tightly, the cuirass moulded to fit every curve and muscle of his body like some sort of metal second skin as if giving the viewer a preview of the enduring power beneath its dark metallic cover. A gold metallic flap covering his groin area before his legs were encased in gold, chain male greaves. His feet and hands covered by the same gorgeous ebony and gold though they were more vicious in design, his fingers claw like and dangerous and his booted legs just as formidable a weapon as the gold hilted sword sheathed at his side with sharp edges curving out in layers from his shins. He was a merciless soldier, a warrior of grand design and stature and his hands were tainted with many types of blood. "Malachite?" the man beast turned to look at his brother questioningly. He noted that Malachite glanced at their ladyship with slight reverence and more than enough consideration. Malachite turned and peered at his brother thoughtfully.

"Indeed Tallinn, she is quite special" Malachite did not want to give too much away, he still held slight concern over their mistress' ascent to power. However his concerns were his own and not shared by his younger brother, who at 18, could not see past the glory of the conniving she-devil.

"Special?" Tallinn sneered as though the mere word was repulsive. "She IS perfect", he reinforced his earlier exclamation. He returned adoring eyes toward the future queen who was glaring wildly at her court obviously drunk on the admiration she was receiving.

"It's going to be a difficult journey", he breathed. Tallinn looked at his brother sharply, annoyance clearly etched on his velvet ash like face.

"You don't believe Lady Beryl can do it? Can become Queen?" he accused. Malachite laughed bitterly and glared at his brother who in turn shrank back slightly. All his life Tallinn knew that his brother was not one to be messed with. His cruelty far extending that of any person he knew, and through out his life, Tallinn had known some cruelty. Malachite was a reserved individual, always playing the sophisticated gentleman among colleagues and Lady Beryl, but something far more sinister lay beneath the skin of the powerful man, something that was often reflected in his eyes during the heat of battle when he was separating the enemy's head from their body with one large stroke of his sword, or ripping the spine from a fallen foe like some sort of trophy. We was wild and crazed in the grounds of battle, relishing the spray of blood upon his face, enjoying the absolute delight of crushing their souls into oblivion. A true warrior more monstrous than any of the beasts in the room. It was now that Malachite directed this white hot fury at his brother, it was now that Tallinn could feel his heart beat so fast he thought it had moved into his throat.

"Those words never graced my lips, dear brother" Malachite hissed venomously. Tallinn was wounded like a scolded child. "In order for Lady Beryl to take the throne she must kill the only heir to the said throne" he continued glaring at his brother. "Do not be blinded by the pretty lights and hollow words of our dear Lady, Tallinn".

"I am not blinded by anything! Her words are not hollow, she has already brought all of us together. A feat almost impossible in its own right so I see it no challenge for her to rid that Darkling slut from existence!" Tallinn had forgotten himself in the presence of his brother who narrowed his eyes. He didn't care, he felt it a personal insult that Malachite should question the Lady Beryl's ability, and even motive, to rid the future heir to the throne. Malachite grabbed Tallinn by his white tresses and yanked his face toward his own violently, Tallinn's ears falling back like a frightened dog's as he stared into the full fury of his brother.

"Mark my words you little bastard, when you have Endymion LeFiorrion as a royal lackey you best be waking from you moronic dream. We have our work cut out for us" his words a deathly whisper; his eyes malicious and harsh. Tallinn stared at Malachite submissively, regretting invoking his brother's wrath yet the lingering burn of anger still bubbled inside him. He owed Malachite his life, the only one who had protected him from harm all those years before. The one who defended and attacked against his enemies, the one who cared for him like no other brother would should they be related to a half breed; a Darmon. Malachite released his grip on Tallinn's hair and pushed him back where he turned his attention away from his brother. Tallinn felt ashamed; his brother had not raised him to be arrogant and dismissive. Was he truly blinded by the hopeful ideals of Lady Beryl? But he could not help but believe in her and everything she said she stood for, she was his light suddenly burning brighter than all the darkness that had engulfed him. He owed his brother a great deal however he had never given him the hope and dreams Lady Beryl did. Tallinn was her knight and he would fight for her, to help conquer over those who wished to oppress her; he would help realise those heavenly ideals that so many citizens of the 'Dark World' craved for.

"It is unfortunate that Endymion is involved, I know you were brothers in arms" Tallinn breathed unsure of the reaction he would receive.

"That was a long time ago, Tallinn. Before he abandoned us, if you think I still hold him close to my heart in some way then you are wrong. My concerns about Endymion are of his intentions with the true heir" he said gruffly.

"Intentions?", Tallinn quizzed and met his brothers now cold, calm gaze.

"Endymion was the King's lap dog, Tallinn. His intentions would be to harbour the princess, train her and set about her crowning. If this is to come about, then it shall not be a walk in the park at all but a big fucking nightmare" Malachite was starting to get angry again. Tallinn knew it was of the raw thoughts of Endymion that could send his brother into a silent seething rage. They had been comrades long ago in another place, but the times had changed and Endymion had abandoned his code, his morals and their friendship. But like it was said; it had been long ago. Though Malachite was the epitome of every good looking 25 year old, he was nearing 800 years in age and Tallinn envied his longevity. It was a well known fact that Darmons did not live as long as Darklings however Malachite was neither. "We need to take the heir out before she is fully protected" he whispered staring intensely at his brother.

"Surely we could take Endymion down as well as the little harlot with out too much effort", Tallinn said insolently. Malachite shook his head unable to come to terms with his brother's stupidity, though he had to give some credit to Tallinn as he did not know what Malachite did.

"There are other things that protect the Tsukino heir other than our dear friend Endymion, she is a descendant of the Moon Queen, her power could naturally rival that of Lady Beryl" Malachite narrowed his eyes in anger and frustration as Tallinn laughed.

"Descendant of the Moon Queen? That is just a myth, Malachite, do not tell me you believe in such childish fantasy" he was amused quite thoroughly but not completely unaware of the deathly stare he was receiving.

"Myths, my dear Tallinn, always have some sort of base truth to them. And in this case I know she existed. Each of her descendants were born daughters and all born under the full light of the Crystal Moon. Hence why they are a purer form than any other" Malachite could see wariness in his brothers eyes now; was he finally listening to him and did he believe in any of his words? The moon was like any other moon in any other world however once every so often it would go through a phase, the Crystal Moon was a phase of purity and peace, its light so much brighter than normal where it would cast rainbow colours on everything it touched, eradicating the darkness of death and giving new life. A Blue Moon was to mark sorrow for the death of royalty, the saying 'Once in a Blue Moon' had actually stemmed from Darklings as they had long life spans and the death of a King or Queen did not happen very often. And of course there was the Dark Moon, a deep purple colour that cast its rays of anxiety and foreboding upon them, more rare than the Blue Moon it was a signal of overwhelming power and danger. "There are powers that exist that not even I or Endymion could withstand against. Especially ones as chaotic and unstable as those of the Dark Moon" Malachite finished waiting for Tallinn's reaction. He merely stared back passively, but Malachite got the distinct impression he believed not a word of it, merely dismissing it as his older brother trying to play tricks on him.

"You mean to say this simple little child was born under the Dark Moon? I do find it hard to believe though I am not dismissing it like you think" Tallinn said quickly as his brother's famous rage started to rear its ugly head. "But she has no idea that she is to become Queen, she has no idea of what we are and no training. She has no power, Malachite, not yet anyway" he was trying to reason with his brother now. "My concerns now are of locating the little slut and rendering her head from her body" Malachite noted the twisted features of his brother. The determination to please the Lady Beryl all too obvious though he could not fault him for it, Tallinn had always been very ambitious and now he was striving to be excepted like he had always wanted; it was truly with in his grasp. How could Malachite stand in the way of his little brother's dream? His mouth twisting up into a crazed smile he patted Tallinn's shoulder with a taloned hand.

"Then I suggest you look in the place of your first crime against the little wench and take the widow" he said pointing absent-mindedly at the forgotten female at the side of her dead mate, "grief has an unexpected effect on the battle field which you could use to your advantage".

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Thanks for waiting on the third chapter, the fourth shouldn't take too long since it's already started however my working schedule doesn't seem to permit me much time in front of the computer. Also this chapter was very hard to write as I had an idea of how I wanted to portray Beryl but find that my vocabulary is somewhat lacking. (I need to read more). Anyway this is the third chapter and I hope that you will enjoy reading. Thanks again Mew Mews.

Belladonna D.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey mew mews, I'm sorry this chapter took so long but I kinda lost the Internet for a while and nothing I wrote came out right so it gave me the opportunity to get it just right. Anyway this is chapter four (dramatic music) hope you like it. Sailor Moon does not belong to me!!!... it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi... bugger.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Serena had no idea why she closed her eyes. But they were closed. They had seemed to drift shut as this fiend took advantage of her mouth with his own. Serena wasn't religious but at that moment she wondered whether God had some vendetta against her, whether she had done something wrong to inflict such a sick joke upon herself. Nothing came to mind and this, Endymion LeFiorrion, still bore down upon her with a sickening reality. This was no dream, he would not disappear along with what had happened last night when she opened her eyes, he was very real; this was very real. Before she knew it, Serena could feel tears seeping from under her closed lids, she could feel her throat restrict with grief and there was nothing she could do to stop it from coming forth from deep within. In her desperate bid to remain silent under his lips she wondered whether Endymion knew how she felt. What he was doing to her?

As if Endymion could hear Serena's thoughts, he pulled away and left Serena before him, eyes closed and lips slightly more swollen than before. Her tears streaking her bruised and grazed face like tracks of sorrow. There was a strange tug in Endymion's chest, his brow furrowed against the strange feeling as he stared at the pained face of Serena. How odd. His thoughts, however, were wiped from his mind as Serena's head fell forward and her hands covered her face as she began to sob and with this Endymion's chest began to restrict a little tighter. He had no idea why he did it but he did, there was really no way he could stop himself and he suddenly found he wasn't sure he wanted to but his hand cupped the back of her golden head and pulled her closer to himself; her head resting against his firm chest and her tears soaking into the plush velvet of his coat. And there she sobbed in his half embrace, his warm hand against the back of her head; his fingers lost in the blond curls of her hair and his warm hard chest a place to cry her heart out. "Why are you doing this?" Serena sobbed into his chest. Her words were not graced with an answer which fed the seething rage and overwhelming pain inside her. Serena pushed herself away from Endymion and started to beat against his chest like a wild animal, she wanted him to hurt, she wanted to hurt him, and she couldn't bare any of this any longer. Fist after fist after fist pounded down against his unyielding chest and Endymion just stood there, watching and waiting for her to tire. "Why?! Why?! Why you lying bastard?!" Serena continued to pound against his body in fury and pain.

Serena stopped her brutal tirade on Endymion's body and sank slowly to the musty floor; defeated. Save from the few dying hiccups of her grief, Serena had ceased crying, in fact she felt she couldn't cry any more and even wondered in amazement that she had. Her hair now fell over her face and she stared into her lap at Endymion's feet. Her hands lay on their backs on her thighs limply and she just stared, her breaths becoming steady as she receded into her mind where it was safe. So this man was Sammy's lover. This man, who had saved her from her brother's killers the night before had been…intimate with her beloved brother. In her silence, Serena wondered why Sammy had said nothing to her, even in her older state where she could understand something like that, why hadn't he said anything to her, trusted her, valued her thoughts like he said he did. Did he not really trust her to tell Serena about someone important to himself. Doubt started to cloud her memories of her brother, of how close they really were, and Serena receded further into her mind to try and catch the last remnants of good and pure memory that she had of Sammy who was no longer here to reassure her. Serena wasn't sure but she thought she heard Endymion sigh roughly and his heeled feet moved out of her forlorn vision before the atmosphere changed into something suffocating and tense. Serena needn't have looked to know something was wrong and when Endymion was pulling her up by her bruised arms roughly and placing her behind his large form; she knew there was terrible danger about to explode into her world again.

"Do not move, Tsukino", Endymion breathed as Serena pressed herself against his back. Her heart hammered in her chest as she wondered frantically what was happening. She begged for this nightmare to end, screaming a plea inside her head in hope that anyone would come and save her from this insanity. Endymion was tense and rigid; his stance entirely defensive as he shielded Serena from what ever had him on guard. She closed her eyes against the thoughts of another demon from the park waiting on her balcony to render her head from her shoulders. Serena suddenly found her hands clenching generous amounts of Endymion's coat in her fists so tightly that her knuckles turned white. Her heart pounded so fast she thought she was going to pass out as she remained as close to Endymion as she possibly could. Serena had no doubt that he could feel her shaking against him as he pressed against her himself, but not out of fear; out of reassurance for himself.

"Endymion" Serena started feebly.

"Shut up!" Endymion snapped angrily and pressed back against Serena who now felt she was being squashed against the cabinet behind her and his rather unrelenting body. Amused laughter drifted through the room which made Serena stand straight as a shiver of fear ripped through her body. So someone truly was on the balcony outside and only a pane of glass separated them from each other.

"That's hardly a nice thing to say to royalty is it, Endymion" the deep voice was dripping with sarcasm before it was followed by another amused laugh. Serena felt sick with fear, her head very light and ringing strangely as she was caged safely behind Endymion who bristled at this stranger's words.

"Well, I could tell you to fuck off, would that make you feel better, Tallinn", Serena could pick up the slightest hint of amusement from Endymion despite the situation they were in. Silence fell between the two before it was cut by a low chuckle.

"So you know who I am then?" the stranger asked and there was no amusement in his voice, more an awe than anything. Endymion sneered triumphantly before straightening his body.

"Trust me when I say this, it is certainly not from reputation" Endymion spat. Serena knew these words were to burn their victim and she could sense they had done just that.

"You are a tenacious bastard aren't you" the stranger's words were low and angered. Serena gathered all the courage she could muster inside herself before peering out from behind Endymion's arm like a frightened child to gaze at this threat upon her balcony. Her cerulean eyes widened in shock and horror as she watched the creature crouching lazily on the railing of her apartment balcony. It felt as though invisible hands had taken a hold of her mind with long sharp nails and wrenched it from her head suddenly as screams and shattering glass and blood consumed her all over again. And she was there, Serena was there again, in the carnage of her lounge room watching her brother, torn and shredded, fall through the ornate crystal coffee table. His body laying still, his eyes closed and throat gaping and bloody. No words or screams came to her at that moment as she just stared at Sammy, broken and laying in a river of blood stained crystal shards. What could she have said at a moment like that? What would screaming do to help? And it was as if his gaze was calling to her from behind her, and it was if he had slowed down time for that moment as she turned toward the balcony. Her gaze sifting past the looming beasts in her lounge room, past the destruction, to where a figure stood in the open door way of the balcony, the sheer curtains, splattered with Sammy's blood and set a flutter from the wind pouring into her living room, to the figure cast against the large bloated moon behind. His visage and form in silhouetted darkness and burning eyes ablaze in his face staring manically at her with insane resolve and satisfaction. And now all Serena could hear was murderer, murderer, murderer, murderer, murderer, being screamed over and over as her mind was wrenched back to the present along with an emotion so intense she thought her body had exploded into white hot flame; rage.

"MURDERER!!!" Serena screeched and pushed past an amazed and fearful Endymion. He grabbed Serena around the waist and chest just before she launched herself through the door and onto the half-beast staring proudly at the enraged girl. Endymion struggled to keep Serena under control as she lunged and struggled against his hold trying desperately to attack the Darmon outside while she screamed and screeched like a wild banshee. He had some idea what had come over her but never had expected her to respond like that as he grunted from effort to keep her away from the rising beast-man. "Murderer! Give him back you fucker!" Serena could feel her voice splintering from the pitch of screams that spewed from deep within her. Her vision was blurred from hot tears and specks of rage that sparked in her eyes, she hated this man, this creature with everything she was, she hated Endymion just as much for restraining her from getting the exact thing that was being screamed inside her by some relentless sadistic voice; revenge. It consumed her completely, she could feel it eating away at her inside, searching for her soul so that it could manifest and breed inside her till she was nothing but a crazy, enraged avenger seeking justice; for her brother .

"Language darling girl, language", the fiend purred and rose to his full height. And it suddenly came to Serena what she was actually looking at. This thing, was not human at all. The blue-black ash like skin was quite enthralling and the cobweb like hair that covered his barely clothed form stretched over his unique skin like fine wisps of thread. His eyes the iciest of blue and pupil-less were as cruel and remorseless as they had been the night Sammy had been killed. Those eyes reached into her body and grabbed at her heart where they continued to squeeze and puncture with invisible talons. His rather handsome face was framed with long silky white hair that was set a flutter in the breeze outside, giving the murderous bastard an air of power. Around his liberal hips was a white silk flap of cloth embroidered with gold beads, which covered his loins from sight. The creature Endymion had called Tallinn, had to be as big as he was and just as strong. Tallinn sneered amusedly and stepped off the wooden railing of the balcony with ease. "Though I must admit…I've called you a lot worse", he breathed and fixed Serena with a malicious glare of hatred and intent. Serena panted against Endymion's strong embrace, but she ceased to struggle to rip Sammy's killer to pieces. Her senses finally taking hold once again as she met the monster's gaze with the same intensity as his own. And it was as sudden as flicking a switch, Tallinn's expression sifting into that of regal and arrogant pride, his manic and insane stare masked by the unmistakable expression of resolve. "I think we have talked enough your majesty", the last two words spat out like something vile on his tongue before his rather pouty lips curved upwards into a damning grin, "time to be wiped from Darkling history".

Serena could feel her comprehension of the situation sift out of her mind. A looming black beast had suddenly appeared behind the monster named Tallinn, its giant black wings beating menacingly as it hovered in the sun light. "You've got to be kidding me", was all that slipped past her lips before the thin pane of glass separating her from death shattered in an explosion of sparkling beauty. Serena would have described the scene of crystallized glass showering down into the living room as magnificently beautiful had death not been advancing upon her. Endymion grabbed Serena by her golden locks of hair and threw her behind himself. She watched as Endymion pulled back the side of his coat to reveal a shiny black scabbard where, from the top, he pulled what looked like silver blue fire. Serena's head thudded against the wood of the cabinet that had caged her before the devilish Endymion and she sunk to the ground where it then shuddered as the huge beast came to land on the balcony railing. The wood began to splinter under the beast, unable to hold out under the sheer weight, and crumbled away. The beast roared and jumped off the wood railing falling away, its powerful arms extending sharp talons that sunk into the concrete of Serena's apartment terrace. Serena couldn't move, immobilized by fear as Endymion and the murderous Tallinn clashed together over and over. Tallinn dodging the violent and deadly swing of Endymion's sword, he turned and swung his bare muscled leg back and out into Endymion's chest where the black haired guardian flew back into a white plastered pillar separating the hallway and row of benches in the kitchen. The plaster flaked and crumbled on Endymion as he sunk to the dusty carpeted floor. The white haired half-beast turned his murderous gaze toward Serena slumped against the wood cabinet and smiled. Serena's heart pounded unrelenting in her rib cage, the blood pulsing in her ears drowning out the raging screams of the struggling monster on the balcony. This was it, Serena thought as she started to lose herself in the blue insanity of Tallinn's eyes. Her eyes began to close slowly, between her fluttering lashes Serena saw Tallinn's nails extend into sharp black knives ready to cut into her and destroy her existence. Her eyes closed.

"Don't be so ready to throw your life away!". Serena opened her flooded eyes and saw Endymion's enraged face staring at her. Her gaze flitted past Endymion's pale features to the slightly shocked Tallinn who had his dagger like hand raised ready to strike. Before Serena could think anything at all she was being pulled up by her aching arms and thrown again down the hall of the apartment. She landed on her stomach winded and shocked as there was a yelp of pain from behind her. Serena turned abruptly to see Endymion's leg extend high up to his side and the white haired monster flying across the room and into the couch opposite where it tipped back from the weight and force of the demonic body. Serena was panting and looking at Endymion who placed his leg back from in the air to the floor before thrusting his arm out toward Serena suddenly. A flash of silvery blue rushed past Serena's face faster than she could blink, its searing heat making her eyes sting. Endymion clenched the silvery hilt of the familiar sword and swung it through the air where it began to sing eerily. Serena's mind reeled but remained stubborn as she watched Endymion start toward the fallen Tallinn. It was like a solar eclipse on fast forward; all light gone from the room. The momentarily forgotten monster was suddenly in-flight in Serena's wide living room, its entire being filling the room to epic proportions as it bared its deadly teeth toward Endymion. There was a winded yell as both knight and demon sailed through the air and crashed through the counter tops of the kitchen. The chairs that had been standing along side each other neatly were suddenly flying through the air themselves, splintered wood and broken slabs of marble exploded in different directions. All Serena could do was stare open mouthed to her side, a mere doorway separating her from the two who now fought vigorously.

"Over here sweet pea", Serena's eyes snapped to the looming Tallinn who smiled menacingly down at her. She screamed and threw her self back just as large extended claws shot down and embedded themselves in the floor where her head had been moments before. The side table crashed to the floor as Serena sent herself into it, the phone and vase full of dead flowers tumbling off and landing on the floor. The cold hard wood of the door pressed against her back as she stared at the monster, his snow white hair fallen over his black velvety face masking his insane eyes as he pulled his fatal finger blades from the floor with a grunt. A long pink tongue slithered from his mouth and ran along his needle like teeth slowly; his breath raspy with blood lust. Silent tears streaked the blonde's cheeks, clear tracks through the grime as her shaking hand inched its way over the old fashioned phone for protection. Tallinn lunged and Serena heaved the phone with a scream of effort and fright, Tallinn smacked it away from his head and watched as it thudded against the wall before turning his attention to Serena hurtling toward him with vase in hand. She smashed the once pretty vase into the monster's face and dodged past him as he screamed in agony and rage. Serena's heart leapt briefly at the thought of escape before a hard fist came pummelling into her back knocking her for six. "You stupid whore!" Tallinn screamed and staggered back holding his face with his less deadly hand. Blood streamed from in between his fingers and down his bluish black face like dark rivers where shards of glass shimmered like diamonds.

There was a tremendous roar before the demon came crashing through the archway from the kitchen, arms flailing in rage before colliding with the blinded Tallinn. As they crumpled to the ground in the narrow hallway, Endymion burst forth from the splintered wreckage of the counters in the kitchen and was upon Serena in seconds hoisting her up by her armpits. His face was scratched and bruised, a large gash upon his forehead bleeding profusely into one of his eyes where it remained shut. His lovely coat was torn on one side of the shoulder leaving it bare and part of his muscled chest also littered with cuts. Serena yelped as Endymion partially collapsed on her for support for a moment, she held him up as his face was buried into her neck and flaxen main of hair; panting. Despite the situation of imminent death and destruction that raged around her apartment, tiny goosebumps started to spread across her body like a rash. "Ar-are you alright Endymion", Serena stammered hoarsely. Endymion steadied himself and stood straight where he peered into Serena's scratched and dirtied face, her eyes were wide and shiny with tears and an endless blue that seemed to wash over him like water; cleaning and soothing his wounds. He opened his mouth the say something but was cut short as Tallinn threw himself screaming with rage into Endymion where they crashed into the other sofa and tumbled over the broken glass that littered the carpet. The demon in the hall way struggled ferociously to upright its self emitting small screams of fury as it tossed and rolled between the suffocating walls of the hallway before it sank its killer claws into the wall to steady its self and looked up at Serena. The demon growled lowly beneath long matted hair that fell over its luminescent eyes, they flashed dangerously as they darted to the scuffling pair near the broken window and Serena who stared oddly back at it; obviously confused on what to do. Serena realised that it had decided to leave the man for Tallinn and go after Serena as it rose slowly to its feet. It was a never ending battle, Serena thought as she merely stood between the looming beast and the tenacious Tallinn behind her. There was no where the run to to hide and lose herself forever, these creatures would not rest until she lay dead in a pool of her own blood. She felt a sudden surge of pure anger and rage pulse through her veins like liquid fire burning her every nerve till Serena thought she was engulfed in flames. She couldn't breath in the stifling hatred that she knew was consuming her and her eyes lost focus as a manic laughter drifted in and out of her head.

"Run you idiot child" Serena heard Endymion shout at her before Tallinn pounced upon him again. Serena however was standing rather strangely between him and the looming beast who hissed at the blonde girl. Her head had fallen forward and her golden tangled mess of hair had fallen over her face, her arms limp and dangling to her sides her fingers twitching slightly. The demon seemed slightly confused and very angry as it watched the girl sway slightly on the spot as though she were asleep. Endymion threw a hard punch into Tallinn's face and sent him back against the opposite wall where he thudded and lay at the base slightly dazed, the raven haired man staggered to his feet and watched Serena as she seemed be having a small seizure as she stood in front of her demise. "Serena?" Endymion queried firmly and stepped toward the awkward girl. The demon had suddenly decided that its moment of opportunity was slipping away as the ebony haired man advanced toward the target, with a high pitched threatening scream it launched itself toward the petite figure that was Serena as did Endymion. What followed next, stunned the entire room as they watched the series of events unfold in the destroyed riverside apartment.

Serena backhanded the demon flying toward her with taloned hands open to shred her to pieces, she hit it with such force that the giant beast was sent spinning off into the devastated kitchen where it crushed the stove into the wall. A swift elbow to the gut had the stumbling Endymion dropping to the ground beside Serena like a sack of something nasty as the apartment was engulfed in flame and heat. There was nothing but flaming light and sweltering heat as the flames blasted from the kitchen and swirled around the two who were encased in an invisible shell engulfed in the deadly inferno. Endymion was lost for words as there was nothing but flames all around him, his hair set aflutter in the high temperature as was the case with Serena. Endymion choked as he looked up into the face of the once frightened girl to see the devilish monster masking her beautiful features with malicious amusement. The flames dissipated from around them to set the scene of absolute ruin. There was no kitchen. Just a room full of vicious raging flames fuelled by the destruction of the counter tops and bar stools previously. The living room was annihilated almost completely, the sofas upturned and alight as the flames ate through the soiled leather to the skeletal wooden frame. The dusty carpet now black and burning in patches around the room, the cabinet shattered and gathered in a pile where it burned like tinder ad the ornamental lamp of the winged horse that was placed on the side table next to the sofas lay on the ground; the chandelier snapped off the top where the pegasus tilted over to balance on one of the wings where it glittered eerily.

Serena snapped her fingers and Endymion had hardly a second to blink before he was thrown back suddenly toward the gaping hole that once accommodated a balcony with its many pot plants and planters full of flowers. He skidded to a halt not far from the unconscious and slightly charred form of Tallinn, a pair of gigantic bat wings flopped out in odd directions from the blast and full of burned out holes from what Endymion could only imagine was from trying to protect himself from the sudden explosion. Endymion rolled over onto his stomach with a groan of effort mingled with slight pain, he ached all over and longed for a long soak in a big bath to wash away the battle grime he was so obviously covered in. His attention turned away from the pleasant thoughts of a long bath and focused solely on Serena, her hair was fluttering oddly about her like tendrils of silk in water. Her frightening features were hidden by her long fringe where only her twisted sardonic smile remained visible as she walked stiffly at times and then loosely as though she might collapse in a heap on the floor. Her destination seemed to be the room next to her own where a door had been moments before, this was Sammy's room Endymion noticed as he tenderly helped himself to his feet and watched the possessed girl disappear into the dark depths of the ruined room. Endymion licked his lips nervously and glanced around the carnage of the apartment, Serena's home was now destroyed and broken beyond repair but there was no helping that now; not when his mission objective was frightening beyond all things scary. There was a small crash from with in the darkness of Sammy's room and Endymion held his breath for a moment as silence soon followed before the normal burning of the wreckage around him could be heard. Serena emerged from the inky abyss and where she walked barefoot over broken glass from the crumbled cabinet that now burned like a camp-fire. Endymion noticed she carried something in her hands as she moved to the middle of the room and stopped. "Serena-"Endymion began before he was cut off by a tremendous explosion from the kitchen. He cried out as Serena disappeared into a plume of flames that spurted from the ruined kitchen that emitted such heat Endymion's eyes prickled with tears. The streak of fire resided to reveal Serena's silhouetted figure cast against a backdrop of carnage and flames, huge wings of flames formed from behind her in fiery arcs where they outstretched further and started to burn through the scorched ceiling. Red glowing irises fixed Endymion with a deathly stare from the shadowed face of the petite angel who had cried into his chest before, and now there was no shred of evidence to be found of that scared little kitten he had mocked so openly. It was then that the shaken Endymion noticed what lay in Serena's open flat palms held out in front of her as it glowed brightly, a small crystal chest intricately woven in a Gothic design, a small ornamental golden lock dangled from the crystal latch on the front. Something inside it made the chest glow brightly, where it pulsated softly while emitting a strong concentrated aura of power. Endymion swallowed the lump in his throat with difficulty before taking a step toward Serena.

"Stop!". Endymion did as he was told and stood in mid step as he gazed in awe of the figure before him. They stared at one another for what seemed to be eternity before Endymion saw the muscles in the Serena's face twist up into a manic grin and the red ringed eyes in her head narrowed toward him. "What is it you are after?" her voice was cold and emotionless however Endymion detected a hidden meaning in her words. It was as though her iridescent ruby eyes could see through him like a pane of glass and Endymion would be lying if he said it didn't unnerve him even a little. Her eyes narrowed ever so more slightly and he knew she was eager for a response. But what should he say. Endymion found himself actually yearning to be battling with Tallinn again than be faced with this situation now. This was beyond creepy. He closed his azure eyes and was silent for a moment obviously lost in thought. What should he say, what consequence would they have and what did her words truly mean. This self exploration heart to heart stuff was not enjoyable and Endymion sighed heavily; more from defeat than anger or annoyance. Endymion opened his mouth as a small explosion burst from the kitchen, but neither flinched and nor did the fiery outburst deter him from his words. The cold dead eyes narrowed even more till they became just glowing slits in the shadow masked face, his words had intrigued her. Soft chuckling could be heard from the figure as she surveyed him and Endymion understood slightly how Serena had felt when he looked her over. The fiend before him stopped the soft laughter.

"You have no reason not to trust me, I am no Demon"Endymion stated clearly.

"You are no Darkling either" the cold voice held more presence than Endymion's and he glowered at her from under his brows his eyes flickered angrily with silent rage at her declaration. She laughed softly again, deep and menacing in the already threatening room. "...Angelorian" her voice but a whisper yet the word she spoke set Endymion's heart ablaze with in his chest. She knew! But how?!

"Who are you" Endymion demanded loudly. It was clear this was not the Serena from before; very clear. The thing in flaming shadowed glory laughed loudly almost hysterical as she gave a large beat of her flaming wings sending tremendous heat spiralling toward Endymion who shielded his face from the scorching wind his hair whipped back. The laughter stopped as abruptly as it had come and Endymion lowered his arm from his face to look at the creature who's eyes were open completely and staring amusedly toward the pale man.

"You may call me...Selene" she stated calmly before throwing the glowing chest toward the now furious Endymion who had to jump to catch the small chest. He peered down at the chest which slowly dulled and finally ceased to glow with in his palms where it glittered in the fire light surrounding them. He looked up suddenly to see the dark entity called Selene sway on the spot slightly. She fixed him with a serious stare that sent spine shattering shivers up his body. "Protect her"she whispered as she stared. Endymion smirked at this.

"Easy" he said with a triumphant smile. Selene laughed coolly and shook her head with bemused disdain.

"It's a lot harder to protect someone from themselves" she stated before her ruby irises rolled up into her head. Her fiery wings of demonic glory engulfed her in a cage of flames and all Endymion could do was watch in awe as it evaporated up and spread itself along the ceiling like liquid fire; the plaster bubbled and cracked under the extreme heat. Serena stood for a moment before her naked form crumpled to the floor where her arms and legs sprawled out in unconscious abandon, her golden mane of hair resembled nothing like her original hair style and fanned out about her fair body like tendrils. Endymion was shocked for a moment before he rushed over to the fallen girl upon the burned ground kneeling down beside her. He placed a hand under her neck and lifted her up to examine her face, her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted told him she was out cold as she lay there naked before him. What ever had happened and what ever was going to happen was totally unimportant as the fact remained that they needed to get out of here. Police and Fire Brigade sirens could be heard from the distance which only strengthened that decision as Endymion placed the chest near Serena's head before standing up and looking around the room. He stepped over some random wreckage of the living room and made his way into the darkness of Sammy's room. It was dark save for the flickering light from the dotted fires in the living room that gave only an eery half light. Sammy's bed was covered with stony debris from the wall that had exploded in but underneath was what looked like a silken throw sheet, he made his way over and pulled the sheet off not bothering to rid some of the dirt that did not already fall off and made his way back out before throwing a glance over his shoulder at the room he had visited only twice before. There was no helping this senseless destruction but Endymion couldn't help but feel bad for what was happening as though he felt guilty for his actions. Sammy had refused his offer many years ago for fear of what was happening now and Endymion smiled slightly as though he could hear Sammy saying "I told you so" in side his head as though he knew he was so much more sensible. Serena still lay unmoved on the ground, her bare chest rose and fell gently as she was sprawled out on the ground amongst the destruction of her home totally vulnerable and weak; back to the defenceless kitten she had once been.

Endymion hesitated for a moment before picking Serena up to wrap her bare body up in the sheet. "Sammy..." Endymion stopped and looked at Serena who had murmured his name. Her face was saddened as she dreamt, her eyes fluttering with the obvious signs of her dream state. The unnatural tugging in his chest flared up again and he looked away. She still dreamt of her brother; still grieved for him. If only he had been there...if only. Endymion picked up the chest and placed it in a tight little fold in the sheet wrapped around Serena before he closed his eyes with his arm outstretched to his side, a soft resonating singing started to drift through the devastated apartment before his sword exploded from the oblivion of flamed in the kitchen. His fingers folded over the relatively cool silver hilt of the strange weapon before it was sheathed quickly in the scabbard under his now tattered coat. Endymion looked down at Serena and sighed before scooping down and picking her up with ease, he was not with out regret however he would not voice these regrets to anyone but himself. Voices started to echo from outside the front area of the apartment and Endymion steeled himself as he heard the axe of the fire fighters chopping the wood of the front door that remained strangely intact. There was no going back for Serena, there was nothing to go back to. So with a last glance around Endymion dashed toward the gaping hole that was the window, jumping over the stirring Tallinn and out into the open that was the midday sun.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you mew mews for your kind words on 'My Dark Queen' especially the 4th chapter in which I worried would not be up to standard since my long absence due to internet complications. A special thanks to 'mojacko1984' for your encouragement and truly insightful critique, thank you so much mew mew because I look forward to what you have to say be it good or bad. All reviews I get are very much appreciated because they give me an idea in what sort of direction I'm going or what direction I need to be going in. Well here is Chapter 5 and I hope you enjoy.

I don't own Sailor Moon.

_It smelt like out of date perfume and cats in the waiting room outside the principle's office. Serena gathered that the two smells came from the elderly secretary throwing accusing glances toward her every few seconds after typing a few sentences on the keyboard and then belittling Serena again with her beady little eyes over clichéd horn rimmed glasses the thickness of bottle bottoms. Serena's eye began to twitch with irritation at being something to merely look at with disdain and it took all her effort to stop the rather disgusting words forming on her tongue to spill out towards the nosy woman behind her desk; she didn't feel like being in any more trouble than she was already in. So she sat on the creaky old chair outside the wood door with the streaky frosted glass pane that said 'Principle' and under that; Cornelius Power. Power, what a great name for the man who ran his school like a relentless dictator treading on the miserable students to conform to regular standards and always walk the line. "His mother should have named him Adolph", Serena mumbled amusedly under her breath as she looked at her feet crossed over one another on the dusty chequered linoleum._

_The door to the principle's office opened and Serena looked up as her brother Sammy came out and looked at her passively though Serena could see the flickering of anger in his eyes as he stared steely at her. His longish wavy blonde hair was tied back neatly in a pony tail which ran down just past his shoulders, the lovely colour of his hair perfectly contrast to the navy blue pinstripe jacket that matched his crisp, perfectly ironed pants. The perfect look for a lawyer. The two stared for a moment before Mr. Power came out and stood in the door way. He was a stern looking man with mahogany receding hair and electric blue eyes that were merciless and unrelenting. He was tall and thin with deep lines carved into his face that made him look older than the middle aged man he was. Sammy turned back and shook the Principle's hand thanking him and apologising for the trouble Serena had caused. Serena's blood boiled in her veins at this, she never asked Sammy to come and meet the principle or to apologise on her behalf. It wasn't even her fault! Mr. Power looked down on Serena from behind round glasses perched immaculately upon his bulbous nose and Serena scowled back defiantly. "Serena!" Sammy scolded when he saw her brashness toward the man he had been talking to. Serena and the principle's eyes lingered on each others for a moment, she couldn't help but think she saw slight amusement and curiosity flickering in those some what unusual eyes._

_Sammy bent down and picked up Serena's school bag before she stood up and snatched it from his hand. "I don't need your help", Serena spat and stalked off toward the double doors leading to the hallway. Sammy smiled a weak smile of apology and went over to the secretary who batted her eyes in flirtation and gave him a piece of paper to sign for the collection of a student before the end of school hours. He complied quickly, gave a polite smile and walked briskly after the disobedient blonde girl. Her extremely long hair was done up in two tight little buns atop either side of her head, a trail of hair hung down from each bun and bounced from side to side as she huffed toward the main hall and the exit. She was a rather emotional fourteen year old and angered easily, that's what today's visit with the head master had been about unfortunately. Sammy wasn't so much angry at Serena more frustrated with the situation and scared for the dashing blonde. What would normal people understand about his little sister, what would they understand about the unbelievable things that happened and left the oblivious girl to explain when she had no idea her self. It wasn't fair!_

_He closed the gap between them and grabbed onto her arm so she would stop. "Piss off!" Serena swore and wrenched her arm free from her brother's hold. Why did she have to be persecuted for crimes she didn't even remember committing let alone have done them, it wasn't her fault but she would battle the world to defend herself? Sammy was slightly angered by her response but was silent and tried his best to keep up with her as they finally left through the large front doors. They both stopped atop the stairs and watched as two paramedics closed the doors on the red and white ambulance before they got into their respective places in the cab. Serena let out a sob and placed her head in her hand as Sammy placed a gentle hand on her shoulder in sympathy. "Don't touch me!" she cried and descended the stairs quickly. Stray tears rolled down her cheeks as she watched the ambulance pull out and start off down the street as she herself turned the other way and along the path home._

"_What happened, Sere?" Sammy asked as he fell into step with the clearly upset girl. She gave a vicious laugh and looked at her handsome brother with puffy red eyes._

"_Like you care! You have already heard everything from Mr. Power anyway, I'm not repeating anything to look even more stupid" she said angrily._

"_I want to hear what happened from you!" Sammy snapped. His eyes were ablaze and the seriousness of the situation was placing him under a lot of stress._

"_The same damn thing that always happens!!" Serena screamed before placing her red face in her hands to sob. Sammy's heart was braking as he watched her bawl into her hands, how do you comfort someone who is hurting so badly? "I get attacked by people, I black out and when I come to they are lying in a pool of their own blood!" She sobbed. "I don't even know what I did and then everyone is trying to fly into lockers to get out of my way" Sammy could see the pain as she shook on the spot. Serena heard him sigh roughly and looked at him, his eyes were closed and his neat brows furrowed in irritation. _

"_You know you have to keep your emotions under control" he said as gently as possible but still remained angry. It wasn't Serena's fault; it wasn't really anyone else's fault it was just something that happened when she was provoked beyond what she could control._

"_So you just want me to die inside, is that it Sammy?" Serena bellowed. "How about I just want to be normal! How about every time I feel something I don't want to be afraid I'm going to rip someone's head clean off their shoulders or impale them on some school equipment, how about-"_

"_You not normal, okay Serena!" Sammy cut his sister off and she looked shocked at his words. "You will never be normal, or average or just one of the crowd. You are different and you will always be different Serena! Accept it! Learn to deal with it!"_

"_I don't want to 'accept it' I don't want to 'learn how to deal with it'!" Serena screamed at Sammy who was taken aback by the severity of her outburst and slightly afraid. Serena looked at her brother and she stopped crying, she saw the tinge of fear that clouded his beautiful orbs and was afraid herself. Sammy. Her Sammy. The one who fended off welfare when they wanted to take her away, the one who denied doctors to turn her into an experiment and shielded her from the hurtful things people said about her. He looked at her with the same distrust and fear that every one else did, as though she would hurt him like she had so many other people. The tears that fell were all that more real and the pain she felt all the time was almost unbearable. Serena stepped away slowly shaking her head and Sammy was now completely afraid. He had let her see the fear he held in his heart everyday. He stepped toward Serena with his arm out, his features twisted with pain and his own eyes set a flicker with tears. How could he?! "I hate you" was all she whispered before dropping her bag._

"_Serena no, wait!" Sammy trembled and went to catch Serena in his grasp, to pull her into his embrace and never let her go. He caught her arm as she turned to run and Serena threw him back with such force he lost his balance and fell back to the ground. "NO!! Serena come back!" he yelled after the escaping girl who ran with everything she had to get away from the one man she loved more than life. His own tears escaped as all he could do was watch as she got further and further away. What had he done?! He was out of breath from emotion and when a large shadow fell over him on the ground he looked up with watery distraught eyes. "Endy, what have I done?"_

_The lamp Serena stood under flickered to life in the dying light of the day. It was cold, though it wasn't surprising being so close to the river where the evening breeze would whip along the surface and cool to a jacket wearing temperature. Of course Serena only had her flimsy school blazer which she found wasn't nearly enough. She had calmed down considerably and now was left with a dull ache in the emptiness within her. Serena felt completely alone now. And it was all because she couldn't ignore Melvin and his slag of a girlfriend, Molly. Thinking back to it, she found it was all so childish to get so worked up and now Melvin was in hospital and she was more isolated from every one else than she had been before. She now didn't have her brother any more. Serena clawed at her chest where it began to throb a little harder. She now saw what a burden she was on her brother and really wished he had given her up for adoption when their parents had been killed. It was also a childish thought but one that made sense. _

_Serena sunk down the lamp post to the ground. Her knees brought up and her head resting on them gently, Serena contemplated what she was going to do. She didn't have anywhere to go because she didn't have any friends and she felt she couldn't go home to being feared by her own brother. Serena felt lost. The light in the sky had all but died and the cold made her hug herself, she figured this would be a perfect scene for a movie; so clichéd that she should be left out in the cold. Only this wasn't a movie people could go see and critique upon, this was her life, her absolutely messed up life and she wanted a refund! Serena felt angry, betrayed and totally helpless and it killed her to feel that way. She didn't understand what was going on half the time but she knew Sammy had some ideas that were unvoiced to Serena's greatest annoyance. But she trusted Sammy. She believed anything and everything he said because he showed Serena the same courtesy...well most of the time._

_Birds suddenly rose from the tree in front of Serena startling her to look up, they flew up into the all but inky sky and continued to rise up and up and almost out of sight. They could fly away from their problems but Serena was still left under the flickering lamp wishing she could fly with them. Her eyes sifted from the darkness above to the tree that had comfortably housed the birds and stared for a moment wondering what had caused them to take flight in a fury of wings and feathers. It was a large tree with strong branches curving up into a lush canopy of green leaves, the night had cast a some what spooky shadow over it but no matter how creep it looked it still remained strong and impressive above her. "Must have been a cat", Serena whispered and rested her against her knees again wondering if she could fall asleep in a place like the park. Far off down the path Serena could hear the obnoxious yelling of youthful boys shouting obscene things to one another followed by dopey laughter and the honking and bustling sounds of the streets surrounding the park. People going home to their families. Going home. A nagging tug began to irritate Serena from the inside and she pushed it away but all the more it began to nag and bite and fester within her. "Shut up", Serena hissed at herself and rubbed her chest. She couldn't go home, it wasn't an option and Serena grew angry at her weakness to go to the safe comforts of her place of residence where she would be held an emotion prisoner within its walls. Serena was certainly stubborn and starting to feel proud of that fact as she refused to move._

_The foolish young men who were creating annoying laughter and meaningless chatter grew nearer to her. Serena hoped they would pass by her quickly as people like them irritated her quite a lot. They quietened and laughed softly and whispered to each other loudly about, what Serena gathered, was her and slowed. "She's hot!", "Check her legs out", "Shhh- Shut up, dude" were among some things to spill forth like intolerable vomit from the dregs of society. Serena dutifully tried to ignore such comments as her body tensed and the hairs on the back of her neck bristled, all the while wishing for these people to move on quickly and leave her in peace. "Hey Miss, you OK?" came a slightly slurred and tentative voice. Serena lifted her head to see a group of three boys in their late teens stopped a few metres along the path before her. They were dressed in baggy jeans that sat low on their hips with the customary colourful stripes of their boxer shorts plainly visible to the world. Their dark shirts were also quite loose and wrinkled; one of the boys was wearing a black hooded jumper with the hood up and over his head while his hands were stuffed in the baggy pockets out of sight. The other had his head shaved quite closely and was larger than the two other boys, not quite over weight but stocky and strong. The boy who had asked if she was alright was tall and lean, his hair black and parted to the side where it flicked back. They weren't unpleasant to look upon in fact they were really quite good looking; but the type than knew just that._

"_I'm fine thank you", Serena said curtly. The stocky young man took a swig from a bottle with amber liquid inside, the white label decorated like the whisky bottle Sammy had in their apartment. Serena bristled further at this and she knew they were drunk. She kicked herself for being so torn, she was in a dangerous position and yet they had merely stopped to ask if she was OK. They had done nothing wrong as of yet. But a foreboding feeling was creeping up her spine, a sense that she shouldn't be here._

"_It doesn't look like it to me", the front man for the group said with a quirk of his lips as he made his way forward. Serena's back straightened and went hard, every muscle tensed in her body and the more she scolded her self to calm down the more she tensed until it hurt. Sometimes she felt like two people in the one body. Serena slowly raised from her position on the ground and leant against the lamp post for support, if she didn't start to calm down she would start shaking any moment._

"_I- I'm really OK", she stammered. The boys behind their leader snickered at her nervousness and continued to watch the boy in front advance on Serena. His eyes travelled the length of her body, lingered on her legs that her small school skirt did nothing to hide before returning reluctantly to her soft attractive face. Tendrils of heat spread through her cheeks as she stood quaking and helpless under their drunken gaze. Sordid images of being assaulted or murdered flashed through her mind and she once again scolded herself. Was it human nature or a female's fear and lack of trust that made them think of the worst in situations like these? "I just sat down to take a rest and lost track of time", Serena lied and eyed the two boys behind their leader. They looked at each other amused after combing her body with out shame. "I better go home now", she said slowly before turning to leave. Her wrist was caught by a strong hand and she let out a gasp before turning to look at the boy who smiled._

"_Stay and play with us", he said. Serena looked wildly back and forth between the boys. The stocky male and hooded teen began to walk toward their friend who had Serena prisoner by the wrist. Serena wished she had listened to her intuition and gone home when it looked dangerous. She wrenched her self free and bolted across the lawn screaming as the boys chased after her like a hungry pack of wolves chasing down a fawn. Her legs pumped hard and her feet pounded the slightly wet grass as she desperately tried to evade their clutches. The boy in charge caught one of her pigtails and Serena was pulled harshly back and down onto the ground with a thud that winded her. They set upon her like ravenous monsters crazed by drunken lust and rebellion. She struggled against the boys, her arms thrust out trying to push them away while she screamed for help. Their hands were everywhere, rough and uncaring as they groped her body, pulling at her clothing clumsily and laughing with mirth and amusement as Serena tried with utmost effort to keep the fiends from spoiling her body. One of them grabbed her breast while she felt another's hands were trying to rip her skirt. Serena screamed and screamed, her voice splintering from the effort. "Shut up you little bitch!", the boy who had brought her down yelled. His hand was brought against her face with such force that little white dots pieced her vision and she gasped from the throbbing pain in her jaw. The larger boy succeeded in tearing her school blazer open and a partial of her blouse._

_Serena suddenly heard one of the boys cry out in pain before Serena felt a set of groping hands disappear from her body. "What the fuck!?", the large boy cursed with surprise and fear before Serena saw what looked like a leg smash into his face before the force of the action threw him back several metres and crumpled into a heap on the moistened grass. Serena was in shock and her eyes flickered wildly around to focus on something...anything. The boy who had started all this now fell away from Serena and started to run in fear. A flash of shadow passed over her like a chill and Serena heard the frightened assailant scream and a grunt as he was brought to the ground heavily. Her ears prickled tentatively to the boys pleading and sobs before she heard a thus that sounded strangely like someone punching meat and then silence. Serena's heart almost leapt up her throat and out her mouth as her ears rang with the deafening quiet that now settled over everything around her. What was going on? What had just taken out three tall, strong young men within seconds? Why was she still lying on the ground and not running for her life? Serena was so confused and lost in the rush of questions that overloaded her brain that she had failed to hear the nearing crunch of crisp grass under light feet; steady and gentle. The shadow fell over Serena and she let slip a small scream before shielding her face with her arms._

"_Please don't hurt me", she began to sob. Serena shook on the damp ground and the tears that streamed down the sides of her face felt like liquid fire on a face chilled by the night air. She didn't know why she cried so hard, maybe it had something to do with the day's events before or maybe the sudden realisation about what had almost unfolded a few moments before; why now when she was possibly not out of danger yet. There was not a sound from the person who had disposed of the three perpetrators who had assaulted Serena and this frightened her more than any attack on her body. She almost wished for something to happen so that this anxiety and fear would lessen. Tearing material had Serena crying out loudly from fright and her whole being tensed for some unknown attack. A gentle grip had Serena's arms pulled away from her face where she looked up into a shadowed face with tear filled, pleading eyes. _

_The stranger and Serena stared at each other, only the shadowy figure could see features in the other and Serena could only briefly feel the tingling of annoyance in the back of her mind at this fact before it drowned in the overwhelming pool of fear. The person above her pulled her up by her arms which felt sore from strenuous effort and her head rested against a hard chest briefly. He was male. The subtle spicy scent of aftershave mingled with the heat radiating from his body, creating something quite extraordinary and musky; she could almost taste it. A gentle but slightly callused hand cupped her face where he lifted it up and pressed a torn piece of silk to her lip. Serena winced at the slight bite that pierced her lip before looking up into the darkened mask of a face. She could now make out a little of his face through the dark now that she was inches from his face. His sweet breath irritatingly closed to her own face. Serena could make out large eyes, intelligent and cunning. A straight and strong nose along with a slightly angular jaw gave the unmistakeable image of masculinity before the shape of slightly fuller lips contradicted that impression. Broad shoulders, a strong but lean chest, powerful and protective arms and muscled legs that flexed with every movement against the side of her body and Serena couldn't help briefly entertain the idea that she just might have been saved by God. His face framed by a long fringe and the rest of his head lavished with long slightly wavy hair that went well past his shoulders; Serena guessed it was a dark shade of brown or red. Who was he?_

_The stranger stopped dabbing at her broken lip and stood up abruptly with Serena in hand. She looked at the still bodies of her previous attackers and wondered if they still drew breath. There wasn't much time to ponder this strange thought as she was being pulled by the hand toward the footpath where the lamp shone like a beacon of hope. His hand was strong but not possessive as he pulled her toward the light like a stubborn child and all Serena could do was stagger along with him in dumb silence. The flickering fluorescent lamp blinded Serena when her mind finally decided to switch back on. She squinted for a moment before looking into her saviour's face. The man __**was**__ God. His electric blue eyes peered back at her contently if not slightly amused as she stared open mouthed at his handsome features. His long wavy hair was a rich mahogany that seemed slightly redder by the lamp light and it trailed down his back in a loose ponytail. His skin was creamy and smooth and flawless like an angel's. His white silk shirt was open at the top of his chest where Serena could see the perfect ness of his skin, that seemed to be marred by small scars dotted in flecks spread across his lean muscled chest but even then they added character to what Serena could already tell was a rather dynamic person. His shirt was torn at one of the flared sleeves and Serena felt slightly guilty that he had ruined such an exquisite piece of clothing for just a mere split lip._

_Serena wanted to say something, she felt she needed to but her throat felt like sandpaper after screaming so hard that she struggled momentarily. "Who are you?" she rasped. His slightly feminine mouth curved into a delightful smile that Serena found had her own lips twitching at the corners; his smile was borderline infectious._

"_I'm a friend", he said softly. His voice was manly and mellow and somewhat hypnotic. If Serena was going to scold herself for anything that evening, it should have been her obvious attraction toward this complete stranger, but rather than scold her self and feel embarrassed she merely logically told herself she was just in shock and very grateful toward this mystery man. Serena opened her mouth to protest his cryptic answer but she was cut short. "You should go home where it's safe", he said with slight authority in his voice while peering into her eyes where she shivered inwardly. He seemed so familiar with his authoritative tone that a small wave of uneasiness ebbed at Serena in her mind. Serena noticed he still held her hand protectively in his own large one and this brought a hot flush to her cheeks before she pulled it out of his comforting grip. That action was too familiar for a stranger even as attractive and noble as this man was. _

"_I don't want to go home", Serena lied and looked away. The heat in her cheeks made her more paranoid than usual. The man laughed a gentle laugh but Serena could hear amusement tracing his hearty chortle. So he thought her torment was amusing did he, anger seemed to find its way through her embarrassment and fear where it lapped at the surface of her being like a simmering pot of emotion. Serena also scoffed mental at the situation, how had she been so naïve as to think this stranger would understand?_

"_Of course I don't understand, and you know what Miss. Tsukino...no one else does either", a jolt of panic made Serena snap her head to the young man who a suddenly disappeared into thin air. Serena was shocked and dumbfounded that she clumsily stepped back in a daze. The beautiful stranger had been standing there only moments before, the warmth of his hand still lingered on hers and his scent was still present to her sensors. So people would have to forgive her if she was just a little confused. Serena looked wildly about her surroundings in a bid the make sense of what was happening. She couldn't. Serena thought that maybe shock from everything that had happened to her that day was finally creeping up on her, she felt tired and disoriented; she started to doubt her grip on reality and it scared her but was all too obvious. But Serena knew what she had heard. The stranger knew her name. He knew exactly who she was. She turned her head and peered into the inky darkness in which she had run into to escape and wondered if her attackers were still there on the wet grass...alive?_

_Serena's cerulean eyes darkened and she began to walk down the path unperturbed. A deep hatred started to well in her chest ad she knew that secretly she didn't care. The sick, sad part deep within her hoped that they lay still and cold on the ground with out a trace of life flowing through their broken bodies. Her legs were carrying her automatically. Serena guessed her subconscious was taking her home before she could get herself into more trouble. Even though she was running on auto pilot her mouth twitched up sadistically at the thought of her brother's reaction as she would come through the door. Her blazer was half torn off her torso along with her flimsy blouse, the silky shoulder and delicate bra strap exposed with cuts and grazes. Her knees were grazed and bleeding and she knew her face would bruise from the blow she had received from one of her attackers. All and all it would make for an interesting story. Or maybe she wouldn't say anything at all if she valued her freedom._

Endymion cast a glance down at the sleeping blonde who laid her head gently on his chest. She had been out for hours and concern started to creep into the edges of his mind as she lay still against his form. Night had fallen a few hours before and the moon out side cast bright light through the large arch window behind them. It illuminated the multi-coloured glass depicting a baby in the arms of beautiful woman before three men offering gifts, the scene intricately weaving out into panels of colour that framed the holy image. Fractures of coloured light fell across the moth eaten, red velvet covered altar with a gold icon of a crucified man sitting in the middle and over the steps leading down to the wide space of upturned and broken pews in the small and dusty church. Many candelabras dotting the outer edges of the room held grimy candles and covered with cobwebs had not been lit for years and it was in the abandoned church, upon the glittering stairs that the two sat in full view of the rotted doors at the other end. Endymion looked away feeling slightly ashamed in that he had been staring at Serena who rested peacefully with his arm loosely holding her still. He felt uncomfortable waiting in a dilapidated church in the dark, with an unconscious teen and considerable injury to both parties. He was at a disadvantage and he hated it more than anything at the moment, if someone or something were to suddenly make itself known then Endymion was in serious trouble.

"I can hear your heart beating faster" Serena mumbled and Endymion turned back to look at her. She sighed and her cerulean eyes fluttered open. Endymion waited for Serena to move but she rested still against his chest merely staring down at the stone steps covered in dust and rotted debris from years past. Her mind was slowly piecing together the horrendous events that had taken place before she had woken up. It was a weird feeling that enveloped Serena's body, it felt like she was drifting out side her body not weighing anything or being weighed down by anything. But with each frightful memory that had passed only hours before she felt herself sinking back into the naked husk resting against the strange man beside her. His name was Endymion. Endymion LeFiorrion. He was her brother's lover, he had saved her from Sammy's killer and obviously brought her here. Her apartment was destroyed by beasts not of this world intent on trying to wipe her from existence. A flash of the malicious man beast whose features were handsome and hair was white passed before Serena's mind's eyes. All Serena's memories started to seep back into her mind weighing her down so as to make her feel heavy and unable to move, her head feeling the heaviest where it tilted downwards from the bizarre gravity where she looked at her silk clad legs. Serena also seemed to be naked.

"You've been out for a while", Endymion's voice stern but soft, "I wasn't sure you were going to wake up at all". Serena huffed bemusedly at this. She also remembered how much of a jerk he was too.

"Sorry to disappoint you, I'll try to stop breathing next time", her voice was monotonous with out it meaning to be but Serena was putting all her effort into pulling herself up right and away from the pretentious stranger.

"You better not! I didn't bust my arse to save yours for nothing", he said angrily not catching onto what she was trying to do. He shifted round quickly, mouth open ready to reprimand the insolent teenager, but instead watched as her head fell into his lap suddenly. Serena stared up at Endymion from his lap, his muscled legs were hard and uncomfortable as well as the situation she now found herself in but strangely enough her body made no effort to move. Endymion returned her gaze, his eyes like azure fire burning the skin from her face or maybe that was her own embarrassment but either way Serena gathered that Endymion was an intense and stern man and wondered what Sammy had seen in him…what exactly their relationship had been?

"Why have you come, Endymion"? Serena met his gaze as intensely as she could but only felt as though she was going to pass out again. "If this has something to do with my brother then don't-"

"This has nothing to do with Sammy!" Endymion snapped down at the blonde who flinched at his words.

"Then what does this have to do with?!" the raven haired stranger was slightly surprised by Serena's reply. Surprised at her energy and surprised by the fact that she had no clue what so ever about why she was pursued by blood thirsty other-worldly creatures' hell bent on ripping her to shreds. How cruel Sammy had been not to tell Serena about who she really was. "Why is this happening Endymion, why is it always me?" Serena's eyes began to well with tears even though she thought she couldn't cry any more. She was ashamed at showing her emotions in front of the handsome man, ashamed about feeling so lost in another's presence, ashamed at feeling at ease around him. Serena lifted herself up and away from Endymion even though her body screamed from the effort. She covered her face with her hands and tried to impede the flow of tears that seemed to have a never ending source within her. Endymion watched her silent shaking form, her bare back which was once silky and smooth now littered with small cuts and bruises. Her tangled hair falling about her like a wild halo of white gold. She was defenceless and it was all Sammy's fault. Endymion had felt angry toward Sammy many a time before but never as strongly as he did now. His mission had been to protect his sister but now it seemed Sammy had done nothing than prepare her for the slaughter. "If I die does this end?" Serena's words were soft and calm as though she was asking an everyday question. She turned with watery eyes toward Endymion.

The sound of flesh against flesh echoed harsh through the church and it was only after the sound had disappeared did the sting start to spread across Serena's cheek where Endymion had slapped her. "Every thing every one had worked for, hoped for will end if you die" Endymion breathed loudly. Serena couldn't believe what he had just done. Her eyes were wide with shock as she stared into Endymion's azure eyes that glittered with rage as he stared back unrelenting. "Your life is no longer your own, Serena". There was crackling of gravel from out side that alerted Endymion and a dazed Serena. With out hesitation, Endymion pulled Serena up by her aching arms and embraced her to his right side turning her away from the door…shielding her. A car door slammed and foot steps were ascending the stone steps quickly outside to the front door. Endymion placed his free hand on the silver hilt of his sword safely sheathed at his side. His body stiffened with anticipation and the bare flesh of his exposed chest began to heat against Serena's cheek. The large splintered wood doors started to creak open slowly and both Serena and Endymion held their breaths waiting for the enemy to spring forth. A small form entered the church silhouetted by the bright moonlight streaming in through the door behind it, Endymion pulled slowly at his sword more for warning than action as the blade started to glitter with a blue aura…his eyes burning with in his head.

The intruder made no sign of moving, its rather small form as still as stone. Serena couldn't help but peer at the shadow wondering what sort of creature had come to kill her. Wondering whether it would succeed. She dared move her head out a little further to see if she could see any feature to the new form. The shadow's head inched slightly to the side and Serena knew it had spotted her and Serena felt her heart was going jump out of her mouth. The figure began to creep forward slowly as the light first illuminated a hand gun pointed toward the stony couple upon the steps to the altar of the church. Panic spread like poisonous smoke throughout Serena's body and she grasped at Endymion's velvet coat as the shadowy figure inched further forward before becoming completely illuminated by the crystal colours of the stained glass window behind them. Long mahogany hair framed a pretty mature face with loose curls while stern green eyes fixed the ebony haired man with a glare of distrust. Small shallow lines marred the delicate features of the woman placing her age somewhere in her early 40's, whilst her body betrayed nothing but her firm and agile nature. She wore a soft leather jacket that brushed against the back of her knees, a simple golden chain with a crucifix rested against her small chest glittering gently against the red colour of her turtle neck. It took Serena a moment before she recognised the woman who she had seen in nothing but a flowing black robe and a neat habit pulling that lustrous hair out of view. "Sister Margaret?!", Serena cried and pushed herself toward the woman who looked startled by her reaction.

Serena ran down the steps of the church altar her eyes filled with tears of relief. The silk sheets fell from her running body and something small and crystallized fell from the many folds onto the stone floor with a 'chink'. The old woman received Serena with both arms and covered her tightly in an embrace, the cold metal of the weapon she held pressing against Serena's back. The naked girl's sobs disappeared into the old nun's shoulder as she stroked the matted locks that were Serena's hair. Margaret cooed softly to the distraught teen while keeping a weary eye on the brooding man upon the stairs who had not let his guard down like the old woman had, his sword still partially unsheathed at his side. "It's alright now Serena, hush now", she said soothingly as Serena shook in her arms. The old nun pulled a reluctant Serena from where she removed her jacket and put it on the poor naked girl; buttoning it carefully. "What happened to her?!", the Sister barked up at Endymion who watched as Serena's wet face once again disappeared into the old lady's shoulder. Endymion returned his gaze to the little lady he would have no trouble snapping like a twig.

"She was attacked by conspirators", Endymion replied with out emotion. "You did a lousy job protecting her, woman", Endymion sneered at the Sister who smirked defiantly.

"I could say the same about you, Angelorian", Margaret's words burned like acid. Serena looked up in time to see a flash of blue before she was knocked onto a dusty pew. Endymion smashed the gun from the old nun's hand with a controlled swing of his ethereal sword and made for her throat with the deadly blade just as Margaret pulled a desert eagle from behind her and had it pressing against Endymion's temple just as the blue crystal of his sword cut through the golden chain around her neck. Serena couldn't help but let out a scream of surprise as she watched the two suddenly ready to kill each other with out hesitation. "Do not push me Blasphemer!", Margaret barked and pressed harder against Endymion's temple with the end of the lethal weapon. Endymion pushed the glowing blade against the material of the turtle neck that separated the flesh of the old woman's throat from the deadliness of his weapon, the fabric began to splinter against the edge. They were going to kill each other…and then Serena would be left alone.

"STOP IT!", Serena shrieked and launched herself at the disastrous pair. She wedged her body between the two and pushed at Endymion's chest who stepped away begrudgingly. Endymion's eyes blazed with silent rage as he stared over Serena's head at the bold woman who dared question his ability to protect his charge. How dare she! Endymion growled and sheathed his sword once again while he turned away from the two; Margaret reluctantly lowered the gun aimed at Endymion's head and put the safety on before stuffing it in the front of her dark denim jeans. It was strange for Serena to see the mature woman dressed so casually. She had known nothing but a strict and stern nun who followed the rules to the letter and now here she was as a gun wielding wild woman with a great fashion sense. Serena took a few deep breaths, she felt light headed and unstable on her feet standing in the middle of the crumbling church. Something sparkling on the stone floor caught Serena's eye and she turned to look at a small crystal chest lying on its side aglow from the fractured light coming through the holy window above the stairs. Small waves of heat began the fan out all through Serena's body as she looked at the chest innocently shimmering on the floor, a familiarity of the object started to tug at the back of her mind and with out realising it she had started to walk slowly toward it. The heat in her body began to rise as it started to consume her; the smooth glistening of the chest hypnotising her more and more with every step. The world started to dissolve around her, all the rotted and dusty features of the church ebbing into darkness, Endymion and Sister Margaret slowly faded from her sight and mind as Serena felt her body was about to burst into flame and her ashes would dissolve into the wind.

And then it was black. The darkness covered Serena's already flaming body entirely in a thick blanket of nothingness, her body suspended in the abyss as she felt she was spinning slowly in this strange place. It was hard to tell whether her eyes were open or whether this world of oblivion was entirely on the inside of her eye lids and all she had to do was open her eyes and she would be back in the church; among people and not alone…Serena doubted it. A light flickered to her left and Serena instantly anchored her eyes to it, a strange light and strong even though it was but a tiny star in the infinite blackness that was this place. There was no rational thought or question as to whether Serena should observe the light, her body was already in motion toward the twinkling pulse in front of her and as she advanced on her target her body began to cool as though an imaginary breeze was lifting the invisible fire from her body and dragging it behind her in the void. The unexplained light was the chest! It hovered in front of her face pulsing with warm comforting light that ebbed against her now cool skin. Serena wondered what was inside that was shining so brightly through the obscurity that must be her mind. _Take it ._ It was a whisper gently stroking the side of her ear before it travelled down her arms and was lifting them to grasp the small trinket body with the dainty gold lock. Serena was astounded at the compliancy of her limbs at the strange murmur that had no tone or depth. _Hold it tight _. Serena's hands closed around the crystal object, her fingers resting over the lid of the glowing box as she pulled it close to her body and shut her eyes against the darkness.

A woman came into view; slowly her luminous features began to focus in Serena's mind's eye. Her skin was a soft crème ivory, pale and flawless like powdered snow, her hair long and just as white curling about her gorgeous face like waves of silver caressing her skin, elfin ears protruded from the sides of her angular head. It cascaded down the entire length of her tall lean frame and curled in wisps around her elegant feet. Her eyes were the same clear cerulean as Serena's as a wave of familiarity consumed her, her heart began to ache with in her fluttering chest, a pain of grief that Serena only held for the loss of her brother. Why was she seeing this? Who was this majestic woman? Just as the thought formed in her head, Serena watched as another form materialised behind the delicate woman; just as beautiful and elfin-like. And then another and another until the darkness was filled with soft white light that emanated from the thousands of attractive women; all different but the same. Serena looked out over the glittering sea of pretty people in awe; there were no words that could possibly be uttered to describe how she felt aloft in front of so many creatures of grand splendour. There was nothing. However Serena noticed dotting the ocean of woman were figures of shadow, their heads bowed and hair shrouding their faces from view. Serena's chest fluttered as her eyes connected with each individual person that emanated darkness within the crowd. Another figure appeared in front of the first young woman that had emerged before Serena, her head bowed and her white gold hair pulled up to either side of her head in buns with long trails flowing and rippling like water. Serena didn't need to guess or take a closer look to know this figure was her only she was surrounded by darkness and power that poured out of her like poison. Her doppelganger stood right in front of Serena with out so much as a breath. Were these statues of her former lives? Were they images of…her family?

Suddenly with out warning Serena's twin grabbed her throat with a clawed hand tightly and looked up. Serena couldn't even scream as she dangled in the now once again blackened abyss staring into the demonic eyes of herself.

"Hello _Serenity…_".

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

I am so sorry for the wait Mew Mews and I'm extremely sorry for yet another 'Dun Dun Dun!!' cliff hanger. I tried desperately to end it another way but it wouldn't let me. I'm sorry!! But I hope you enjoy this chapter all the same. Spelling and Grammar may be off slightly…this is me you're dealing with. Anyway have fun reading and don't be afraid to review, I would really like some insight into what you guys think and feel should happen (might be requesting some help on the direction of the story). Have fun!!

Belladonna D


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to all those Mew Mews who reviewed 'My Dark Queen'. I am very glad that the majority of you have enjoyed it so far and hope that you continue to enjoy it. As always Sailor Moon does not belong to me nor shall it ever. Enjoy chapter six Mew Mews and don't be shy of the review button...it's your friend. **



**Chapter Six**

_"__**Serena! Serena!"**_

Bah-dump. Bah-dump. Bah-dump.

_**"Serena! Can you hear me?!"**_

Bah-dump. _Leave me alone_. Bah-dump.

_**"She's not breathing?! Oh my God Endymion! She's not breathing! Serena!!!"**_

Bah-dump. _Please, just leave me alone_. Bah-dump.

_**"Serena! Wake up Serena! Serena!"**_

Bah…dump. _Please…_ Bah…dump.

_**"Don't give up…please don't give up!"**_

Bah…dump…Bah…dump……Bah…dump…………Bah……dump………………Bah……

_**"Please…"**_

Light flooded Serena's realm of darkness ripping thick tendrils of nothingness from around her and pushing the emptiness away from her floating form. The cold disappeared from around her replaced by waves of heat enveloping her entire being as she drifted up to the rippling surface of light. She drifted closer to the surface and watched with dull awareness as her reflection shimmered against the underside of the barrier between her mind and reality; her visage rippling like a pool of silver. The creature with her face stared back manically, merely waiting for Serena to rise up to her; blood red irises in pools of black oblivion contrasted against perfect white skin. Panic gripped Serena once again. It seemed all too familiar these days. She couldn't stop herself from rising toward the demon above who possessed her reflection against the swelling surface of realms. They were face to face, the insanity burning in the monster's eyes as their noses touched. A soft deep laughter resonating in Serena's ears accelerated the fear racing through her veins like an acidic poison; it seemed to echo from every direction and yet could only come from one place. Serena rose up through the shimmering glass of her demonic reflection and into blinding light. _"Don't forget about me now…Serenity"_

Endymion held the deathly pale girl with in his arms watching her still peaceful face and her slightly blue parted lips. Her tangled mane of flaxen hair surged over his arms and gathered on the aged stone floor of the church, finger tips gently brushing against the fallen crystal box in which Endymion had seen her hold before collapsing to the ground. Sister Margaret whimpered as she placed her hand on the girl's forehead and stroked her cold skin with a trembling hand. Tears rolled from her eyes as she gazed on the lifeless form that was Serena as shock started to fade from her mind. The girl was gone. Just like that. Serena had survived her brother's death, terrifying demon attacks and the rest of the world trying to demean and destroy her from the inside and now she was just gone; it was too cruel. The tiny woman turned away from the peaceful Serena and let her head fall into her hands where she sobbed. Endymion placed his hand gently behind the lifeless girl's head and pulled her up gently; slowly he leant down and placed his forehead against her own closing his eyes against her motionless face. He failed. He failed himself, he failed Sammy…he failed her.

Serena's body shuddered suddenly within Endymion's arms. The raven haired man sat up quickly just as Serena coughed once and then again and again until air flooded her dry lungs. The old nun turned and watched as Serena gasped and coughed in Endymion's arms; colour slowly returning to her once deathly features. "Serena!" she exclaimed and almost pounced on the poor child as she struggled to breathe. Her closed eyes opened and focused, her lips lost the blue hue that had stained them with mortality and shuddery breathes past through her mouth and into her body. "Oh dear God Serena, you scared the life out of me!" Margaret sobbed and pulled the girl from Endymion's arms and encased her protectively in her embrace. Never in her life had she felt as scared as she had just then when faced with Serena's death, never had she been so relieved to have her back. She wanted to scold the child for scaring her senseless but refrained as she rocked back and forth with Serena grasping at her back as she returned the embrace.

Endymion let the breath he had been holding slowly pass through his lips and watched Serena in the old nun's arms. He too felt relief surge through his body in the form of white hot adrenalin that seared his veins. He got up slowly and looked down at the oblivious couple on the floor before walking past quietly to the rotted doors and peering out into the courtyard. His heart hammered against his chest like a wild animal trying to escape as he rested his head against the splintered wood of the door and looked over the moonlit courtyard of what would once have been a lovely little garden outside a dainty house of worship. He couldn't believe what almost happened but more than that he couldn't understand Serena. She had all but given up. There was no fight left in the small girl who had chosen to die in his arms even when he tried to breathe life back into her, she would not live, she had chosen to be nothing but an empty shell with a legacy. A legacy she was yet to learn about. "Damn you Sammy!" Endymion muttered and hit the rotting door with his fist. Slow shuddery breaths echoed through the church followed by a soft reassuring murmur that seemed to smother Endymion's rage, she was alive now and that was what Endymion would work toward for the moment; in keeping her that way. He looked over at the pair on the floor, the Sister stroking Serena's tangled locks while her head rested on the old nun's shoulder. Something caught Endymion's eyes and he looked up at the large stained glass window just as a large shadow dashed out of sight. "Shit!"

Margaret had seen it too as she was now pulling Serena up quickly and backing away from the window with the fragile angel in her arms. Endymion was at their sides in an instant, crystal sword almost aflame with the hypnotic blue aura that bled colour into the creepy blackness of the church; his stance rigid and alive with anticipation. Margaret pulled the heavy gun from behind her back and turned the safety off with a slow click making sure to listen very carefully. Serena looked from Endymion's handsome face with azure fire burning in his eye sockets to the delicate green orbs very slightly aglow in Sister Margaret's head. Serena couldn't believe what she was seeing as she watched the woman she had only known as a woman of God and discipline (especially where Serena was concerned), standing ready for a battle with a supernatural glow gleaming from her eyes. Admittedly the otherworldly shimmer was no where near as intense as the knight beside her, in fact you really had to be close to the nun to see the emerald fire circling inside her irises; her pupils reduced to mere pinpricks by rage. "I sense three", Margaret's voice was emotionless and business-like.

"There's five", Endymion said coolly before standing in front of the women automatically trying to protect the weak. Margaret looked back at the door which was left slightly ajar, a large shadow dashed past like a swift wraith. They were circling their prey like a pack of ravenous wolves in winter, the malice and dark intent was carried in the air, seeping through the cracks in the walls and any half opened window choking the victims inside with anxiety and fear. "You ready to meet your maker?" Endymion said as he twisted his body to the side and leaned forward with sword drawn down and away ready to strike.

"Not quite, maybe I can send these bastards ahead of me to send my apologies", the nun replied and cocked the gun on its side pointing it at the door while she hugged Serena firmly with her free arm. An eerie silence fell over the church as the warriors stood ready for the battle of one life, the timid creature that clung to the old woman like a frightened child; there wasn't even a breeze outside…just deathly silent like the calm before the storm of beasts. Serena held her shaky breath in hope to hear something, anything that would alert her to the hulking demons position as they continued to circle like silent killers; it was driving every sense to overload and fed her anxiety and overwhelming fear. A howl pieced the air like a sword through flesh, scaring the ear drums of the victims inside their safe haven. It lingered strongly on the air making every fibre in their bodies vibrate with a deathly chill as the sound slowly disappeared from the world and the terror of silence gripped them all once more.

The first beast made its entrance through the glistening grandeur of the stained glass window, the holy visage blown into a billion crystal pieces that sifted through the cobweb like hair that laced over the monster. It landed on the wooden alter where it crumbled under its weight and sent out a shock wave of dust and wooden splinters out in every direction. Margaret shielded Serena with her body and her own eyes with her arm as they were showered with debris. The rotting door behind Serena exploded into nothing as a second hulking monster came charging through like a mad bull toward the two women. Serena opened her mouth to scream as flashes of her apartment in ruins began to blind her from the present. There was just no escape from this.

Margaret took hold of Serena's arm sharply and threw her down a set of pews just as the demon collided with her with a sharp thud. Serena smashed her shoulder down on the rotted wood of the church seat and fell to the floor, the coat she wore tore at the seam as splinters stabbed into her flesh. She laid there for a moment her head pounding against the cold filthy stone. She could hear Endymion's sword singing through the air as he tried to hit one of the monsters, his grunts of effort clashing with the rage filled screams and snaps coming from the opposition. A gun shot made Serena flinch on the stone and then another and another but she made no effort to escape or see what battle lay just inches away, blood trickled from her shoulder and down over her bare chest under the coat; its warmth apparent against her cold skin. She willed for it all to be over.

Endymion swung his sword at the monster's throat just as it stumbled back away flicking its muscled arms toward the knight. The illuminated sword cut through the black ashen flesh of his wrist and a large claw fell to the ground twitching and flopping about like a fish. The beast reared back howling and screaming as blood gushed from the stump where its hand used to be. Endymion took this chance and leapt up from the step and plunged his weapon into the animal's head. It stopped its complaints as Endymion pushed the sword deeper into the temple of its skull. Blood sprayed out of the wound as the dark knight pulled the glittering shaft of crystal from its head; it coated him in flecks of bright red that started to slide down his pale face leaving long stripes. His eyes blazed with rage as he watched the massive form of the demon slump to the ground. A pool of blood spread out from the dead creature as a sadistic smile of satisfaction crossed Endymion's face. One down.

Margaret danced with her prey. Although her weapon of choice was lethal and quick in its own right her opponent wasn't exactly slow either. The creature was leaner than Endymion's victim, more contoured for speed and it wasn't hard to see that the creature was female. Long shaggy hair hung around its sharp face, her dishevelled main of spider web hair covered the top half of her rib cage in some sort of evolutionary attempt at modesty. Red eyes narrowed in concentration and controlled anger as it circled the slight woman before her. It made no sudden jagged motions before the old woman who held her silver gun slightly off the lithe demon. Every muscle in the monster's body was pulled tight like steel cable as she readied to move at a moments notice. Their dance was slow and almost graceful as they circled each other willing the other to make the first move. The creature's right shoulder oozed blood from where the sister had landed a shot but the creature didn't seemed to even notice as it placed even weight on both her fists that lay flat against the faded stone work in the middle of the aisle of pews; her knife like claws digging into the stone like butter. Margaret stopped and glared avidly at her enemy and the monster not more than four metres away matched her movements like a mirror. Hearts thumping in sync.

And then they were gone in a blur of motion too fast for human eyes to follow completely. The beast leapt onto a pew, it cracked under her weight and crumbled into splinters when she flung her taut body towards Margaret who advanced from a crouch below. The nun thrust her gun toward the female as her claws curled in rigid daggers ready to rip apart her prey; she steadied her hand and fired at the ominous creature. The demon twisted just in time for the red hot bullet to graze across her chest leaving a bloody trench in the beast's skin, Margaret twisted her own body to miss the giant swipe the demon took with her claw. The sister's hair whipped around her face as the black talons of death missed her head by centimetres. The beast landed on the stone, leant down on her injured arm and swung her body round to slice through two rows of rotted pews. The wood flew into Endymion pushing him down into an aisle of seats on the other side.

The cold stone winded Endymion as he slid down the row of seats and left him lying dazed for a moment. His head fell to one side where his sight fell on a slumped figure in the gloom, her mane of hair strewn about her in tattered curls. Serena. Endymion rolled on to his stomach and started to crawl beneath the benches while the beast and the nun fought wildly with one another. When he finally reached Serena he saw that she had closed her eyes and covered her ears with her tiny hands terrified of the battle only metres from herself. The coat Margaret had placed her in had torn open and left her exposed again, bloody rivulets soiled the ivory whiteness of her chest and neck making Endymion's heart beat wildly. She was hurt. He grabbed Serena's shoulder and she screamed with fright and pain before she looked up into the dark knight's eyes with relief. Serena scurried up off the floor and into Endymion's arms grasping desperately at his ruined coat. His arms clamped around her tightly as his eyes set on the beast throwing her arms at the small human who dodged barely. What could he do?! He knew the nun was tiring, he could see her slowing and could smell the sweat but he could not leave Serena a second time now that she was hurt

Margaret hated to admit it but she was getting old. She felt her body weakening against the barrage of assault the demon threw at her and each time the beast swiped at her head or lunged for her body Margaret felt she slipped further toward death. She could see Endymion watching her from the side with his arms protectively around his charge, his eyes burned with desire to join her in battle but she begged him silently to stay with Serena. He mustn't leave the girl even to help her. The shiny black claws from one giant swing of the beast's hand connected across her chest just below the woman's neck, Margaret yelped with pain and fell back onto a rotted pew; blood spreading out like thick tendrils of smoke. The demon beast loomed up over the nun, eyes raging within its bat like face, teeth bared like knives ready to slice through her body and demeanour to destroy. It was over. "Move you stupid fool!" Endymion's booming command shocked both beast and woman. The demon turned and locked onto the man holding her target. She snarled with anticipation and flexed her muscles ready to charge and kill. Doomed.

A metallic click cut short the guttural growl within the beast and her bat-like ear twitched as she turned her head dumbly back to the old woman she had forgotten in just one instant. Her flaming eyes stared down the barrel of the silver gun that had punctured her shoulder and now that would end her life. A twisted smiled graced Margaret's dirt stained face as she pulled the trigger and watched the church crack briefly with light before the back of the demon's skull exploded over the dusty stone floor. The body slumped to the side with a slight shudder before becoming still. Blood oozed from the gaping hole it its head, it spread across the stone like a shadow and lapped against the nun's boots. Margaret watched the liquid surrounding her feet like a river, she clutched at her wounded heaving chest as her hands became soiled with her own blood. Retirement was definitely on her mind at this point.

Endymion swung his hand out, his hand flourishing slightly as he did so and was rewarded with his ethereal blade cutting through the air with its sharp song before he silenced it in his scabbard. He clutched the shaking Serena to his side and marched toward the woman panting and half bent with pain. She straightened up as he neared her and was taken by surprise when he struck her with such force she saw prickles in her sight. Margaret staggered a few steps, the demon's blood sloshing up onto her jeans and seeping into the denim, she turned and stared at the enraged man who had struck her and grasped her burning cheek with a shaky bloody hand. "If you could not handle the fight you should have stayed in church little girl!" Endymion spat with venom. Serena was quite certain that he disliked Margaret a great deal and could not understand why.

"I came to rescue Serena!" Margaret shouted back. Endymion sneered at the woman.

"You endangered her with you pathetic attempt at combat and you embarrassed yourself in the process. You call yourself an-".

"Yes I do!" she shouted breaking him off. There was no doubt in her words which made Endymion falter. "Can you do the same?". Endymion huffed and looked toward the hole that used to accommodate a door refusing to answer her question. Margaret's attention turned from the infuriating man to the frightened child clutching at Endymion's side. She limped toward Serena and covered her naked shame with the tattered coat; aware of the blood that trickled down her arm and dripped from her shaking finger tips. That shoulder needed medical attention as soon as possible, Margaret thought as she tried to suppress guilt welling up inside her as she stared at the drops falling from her digits and splashing into the ocean of red surrounding them. "It's too quiet; the others will be coming to investigate. We need to get moving", Margaret said curtly before making her way up the isle with a slight limp. Endymion swung Serena's legs out from under her and cradled her firmly in his arms. She didn't complain and instead let her body go limp as her head lolled against the bare skin of his injured shoulder. His skin burned like fire against her cold clammy cheek sending shivers of warmth through her body as they walked toward the exit.

Something glinted in the corner of Serena's eye and like a curious child she turned her head and looked. The chest lay on the floor amongst the rubble of the door undisturbed by the fray which had taken place. It glinted tauntingly at Serena who was now consumed with fear as manic red eyes flashed in her memory draining her of any warmth or colour she might have gained. Margaret had also seen the chest and swooped down and grasped it as she passed through the door and onto the steps. Serena wished she had left it to rot with the rest of the crumbling church but was too afraid to voice her desire. Who would believe her story of the second Serena, the one with irises as deep as blood and whites that were black? The one trying to kill her from inside.

Out side the church was perfectly lit with the bloated full moon, it hung large and round in a star speckled sky that glittered like a billion pieces of glitter. Off into the west, over golden weeds that stood taller than a man, Serena could make out the glow of the city in which she lived; the stars slowly dying as they were consumed by the artificial light of corporate society. The courtyard in which Sister Margaret's black Jaguar was parked glowed eerily with moonlight, the white quarts pebbles tinted blue by the large orb in the sky. The stone fountain was merely a broken circle of rubble once complete and filled with pure water which one would assume would sprout from a holy deity of sorts. Weeds grew from in-between the cracks of the stone, turned golden yellow and brittle from the summer sun. A winding path lay just beyond that, covered thickly by looming trees on either side bending to form an arch. Its dark pebbled road leading to the highway with the faint sound of speeding cars and the roar of road trains and cattle trucks idly passing the forgotten house of worship now plagued by dark creatures of the night. The occupants had no idea of what horrors lay just to their sides beyond the dark windy path, oblivious to the other worldly creatures that actually existed and walked the same earth they did; beasts that thirsted for Serena's blood. The wind swept past the three upon the stone steps of the church, an odd chill that made Serena shiver in the warm confines of Endymion's arms and made her head turn to the stalky weeds that swayed like dancers. Everything seemed alive with movement in the small courtyard as if everything was trying to fly away on the wind; or run.

"Move", Endymion said through the silence and as if his words were the trigger; two demons emerged from the golden grass weeds like bullets from a gun. Endymion leapt from the steps and twisted Serena's body perpendicularly against his own all in a seemingly single movement before swinging his body up and over one beast stream lining toward them. Serena wanted to scream as she saw the monster streak beneath them as they pirouetted horizontally through the air, she could feel the rush of air and the heat emanating from the body below before they landed on the ground like a veteran gymnast and she was shoved into the black car; sliding down the tan leather seats and thudding against the other door. She had no time to correct herself before Endymion threw himself into the car and on top of the dazed blonde. Margaret was turning the ignition, already in the car it seemed and the Jag roared to life with a giant defiant growl. Manoeuvring the gears with precision the nun thrust the car into reverse throwing the car around the fountain and taking out one beast with the back end while the other slid across the bonnet and into the rubble of stone that was the fountain.

Margaret slammed down the accelerator, the wheels spinning in place and flicking stones before they caught and the car sped off down the winding path encased by trees. Endymion pulled himself up and peered down at Serena who stared wide eyed and shocked. "Are you okay?", he asked quietly. Serena nodded quickly unable to speak in fear that if she opened her mouth she might start screaming and not be able to stop. "Good. Stay with me okay?", his words woke her from her frightened daze and she blinked a few times before nodding more slowly; aware. Endymion's attention turned to the driver who swung the car violently through a bend. "You need to go faster they're gaining on us", he growled at Margaret as he righted himself and looked out the rear window. The demons were in the branches of the trees above the speeding car, their ruby eyes mere streaked lines as they dashed toward them.

"You need to shut up and let me drive", the nun said through gritted teeth as she spun the wheel to correct the car as it slipped out and threatened to clip a blurred tree. Endymion snarled like an animal and pulled Serena up by his side where they both looked out the rear window at the gaining monsters. Dread was all that consumed Serena as the beasts closed the distance between them and their prey, what could either Margaret or Endymion do from within the car, merely wait until they pounced upon the vehicle and opened it up like a tin can plucking the little girl from in side. Endymion pulled his luminous sword slightly from its sheath, the blue glow lit up Serena's pale face with a blue hue. "Don't be stupid! What are you going to do, ride on the roof and hack them to pieces?", came Margaret's agitated voice as she looked into the back via the rear view mirror. Her eyes glowing ever so slightly within the dark of the cabin.

"I'm not you, I can't just sit and do nothing", Endymion growled and met her gaze, his eyes raging so much more than hers. Margaret snicked in the abyss of the front.

"That's rich, remind me what you had been doing before tonight?" her words were scornful and venomous. They were like children and Serena could feel the irritation start to fizz through the absolute fear drowning every sense of her body.

"Shut up both of you! This isn't helping", Serena snapped and for the first time sounded like she was in control. Silence filled the car for a moment before Endymion turned back to the horror behind them and Margaret sighed with frustration.

"Your right", she said and turned sharply to the left. The highway leading back to the city was very close, Serena could see the flickering of passing cars through the blurred gaps in the trees as they sped along the gravely path. "Behind me is a black box, grab it Serena", Margaret instructed. Serena looked blankly into the mirror with the emerald eyes staring back harshly. The look Serena was used to in her two years of knowing the stern woman of God. She ducked down into the darkness and felt for the box Margaret had said was there. Her hands glided across the cool metal of a large box wedged firmly behind the driver's seat and over a glossy metal handle in the centre. Serena pulled the box up with all her might before it popped out of place and into Serena's lap as she fell back half on the seat and half on a distracted Endymion. Serena straightened up and placed the metal tool box in between herself and the man beside her, her nimble fingers flipping the metal clasps so that the box opened wide on either side. It was too dark to see inside so Serena placed her hand inside to take out what ever was in the darkness. "Careful".

Serena's fingers felt along the cold metal of one of the two guns inside the confines of the metal tool box. She withdrew her hand quickly and looked at Endymion watching her. His eyes held no emotion as he pulled out a silver hand gun, grabbed Serena's wrist and placed the metal weapon in her hand. The instrument of death was heavy within her grasp, the grip rough against the palm of her hand and her fingers trembling as they refused to go through the trigger guard. Endymion steadied her hand and forced her index finger through the metal loop and over the trigger; he moved behind her and aimed her arm straight up through the window. Serena began to panic and tried to shake her hand free of the death device weighing her hand down with its ominous weight. "Hold it!" Endymion barked and steadied her hand again with a sharp correcting yank.

"I can't! I can't use it!" Serena shrieked and struggled to let the weapon go. Endymion held tightly to her hand around the gun and shook Serena violently as she whimpered pathetically. He placed his mouth next to her ear, his hot breath caressing against the side of her face making the heat rise with in Serena's cold clamming body.

"You can and you will. The only thing standing between those creatures and them ripping you to shreds piece by little pathetic piece is this handgun", his words were calm as he spoke even though Serena herself wanted to throw up and pass out. "So you will use it or you will die". Serena held her breath as Endymion reached back and turned the safety off with a horrifyingly real click. And so it was that Serena aimed the Colt M-1911 out the rear window and into the dark as Endymion positioned himself next to her with his gold plated Desert Eagle; Margaret's twin.

"Hold tight and here we go", the nun yelled as she slammed the brake down and swung a hard right. The tires squealed along the fresh tarmac of the highway as the black Jag roared along the stretch of blackness illuminated by the white eyes of its headlights. Serena screamed as her body was thrown against the passenger door. The beastly monsters exploded from the last remnants of the trees and slid across the asphalt, their claws dug into the concrete carving scars into the black tar followed by streaks of sparks that looked like fireworks. They disappeared off the side of the road and raced after the black car speeding like a bullet down the highway. Their eyes blazed in the dark, set on the speeding prize before them.

"Stay down", Endymion commanded as he thrust his elbow through the passenger window. Serena squealed and covered her face from the cascade of glass that rained upon her, sprinkling into the coat and down her naked body beneath the tattered leather. Endymion fired the gun out into the night, the ruby eyes darting wildly about as they dodged his fire. Serena looked up at the dark knight above, her hands between his muscled chest and her head. His heart beat wildly beneath her finger tips though what was left of his velvet coat as he fired into the darkness at the racing fiends just outside the window.

"What are you doing you stupid fool?!" Margaret shrieked at the raven haired man in the back seat. She swerved and dashed past a car who sounded their horn in shock and anger at her reckless driving.

"Shut up bitch!" he bellowed back as he fired again into the night. The bullet whistled into the black and was greeted with a screech of rage and pain. He had hit his mark; finally. "Serena, hand me another clip!" Endymion demanded and waited as Serena scrambled up right, glass falling like rain from her tangled locks. The box had been over turned and was laying opening down with the ammunition strewn all over the back seat and floor. Serena grabbed at all sorts of things she thought might help having no clue what so ever about what she was holding. Endymion grabbed one of the black clips for his gun and reloaded quicker than she could keep up; the luminous eyes flashing in the dark were running along side the car now not deterred by the speed of the vehicle or the assault fired from the window. Serena looked through the front wind screen and saw street lights coming up fast; the patch of highway lit for a brief stretch would be comforting even for a moment.

Suddenly Endymion had reached around and grabbed the back of Serena's head and forcing her down against the seat covering her with his body. Serena screamed as Endymion's window shattered into nothing, the glass falling against her bare legs and slicing into her calves and ankles. Endymion pulled Serena up with him protectively as they peered out the window and the creatures pounding through the dark. "Sounds like they have their own ammunition", Margaret yelled into the back at the pair.

"It would seem that way", the dark haired man seethed as he shook glass from his raven tresses. Light flashed into the windows as they sped down the illuminated stretch of highway, the orangey glow of the lamps sporadically lighting the cab of the car as Endymion yet again pulled the cautious Serena up by his side. The demons dashed from the darkness beside the road and right behind the car. They were huge now that Serena could see them clearly in the light, massive forms with thick arms and legs pumping against the road. Long strings of saliva hanging like rope from their razor-like teeth and eyes set right on the pretty blonde huddled against Endymion for protection. What drove the demon spawn to pursue Serena so? Was it by chance? Was it hate? Maybe fear? Serena pondered this question while watching their bluish black skin shimmer under the street lamps flashing past until Endymion began to fire his gun through the rear window destroying yet another window. "Hope you don't like your cars with windows", he called back into the front.

"It's not mine", the driver answered. The monsters zigzagged across the highway behind the car missing every shot Endymion fired to his great annoyance. They were in complete control of themselves as they dashed even closer to the back of the black car. There was a sudden gasp from the front that had Serena's head turning faster than lightning before Margaret swore loudly. The car swerved violently to miss a small truck pulling out of an intersection, the nun inadvertently braking from reaction before one of the beasts went through the gaping hole of the back window. Serena fell to the floor wedged between the front and back seat and started to scream as the hulking fiend screeched and growled, throwing its arm about the interior slicing through part of the driver's seat where Margaret cried out loudly with pain. The car started to swerve dangerously throwing Endymion flat against the seat pinned under the demon, his gun tumbling from his hand and through Serena's legs. She was screaming as the demon thrashed wildly about trying to free its self enough to find and kill her. Screaming and firing the gun into the creature's body.

The thing thrashed even harder filling the inside of the car with its own screams of rage and agony, its teeth smashed together and claws ripped up the leather as its blood splashed about the car with every shot of Serena's weapon. Serena was only vaguely aware of warmth passing though the inside of her thighs before another gun was fired inside the hysterical vehicle of horrors. There was nothing but blood and fractured light as the sound of gun fire filled everything threatening to tear Serena's ear drums apart. She continued to press the trigger even went her ammunition was spent and there was the dull horrifying click of emptiness coming from the handgun before it was joined by silence from the other gun and there was nothing but the hum of the engine and the slight squealing of the wheels as the woman in front fought to gain control.

The demon's body hung limp through the window one arm dangling down by Serena's head and its still mouth open wide in a fatal scream it never got to finish. Strings of saliva and blood oozed off calcified knives in its head, the red eyes with in its head no longer luminescent and crazed for blood. It was just dead. Serena gasped for air in her small hiding place between the seats, her finger still tentively poised on the trigger of the useless weapon. The light disappeared as the car came to an end along the lit part of the highway. The three were consumed within the darkness once again making Serena's heart hammer that little bit more to the point where she thought she might actually die when it burst free from her aching chest underneath a recently deceased demon. Yet her veins were flaming underneath her skin as if she had been consumed with in an inferno. She no longer felt cold underneath the shredded leather jacket or the thick coating of demon blood and cold sweat. It was burning so hot with in her chest she was sure she was going to melt away. "Endymion?!", Serena panted into the dark.

There was silence for a moment before she heard the masculine grunting of effort that could only be the raven haired knight. It took a moment before Endymion had successfully pushed enough of the dead creature away for him to feel for Serena on the floor. His hand grabbed her trembling one and pulled her up into his lap where they slumped against the corner of the leather back seat and left passenger door breathless. Margaret groaned softly from the front and the car threatened to veer off the road where she corrected it with an exhausted jerk of her hands. "Soldier, what's your status?" Endymion gasped as he shifted Serena into his place. His eyes were luminous in the dark of the cabin, a beacon of hope and fire warming Serena unintentionally as she huddled as far from the creature still warm with its own blood. Another groan, less audible than before and the car swerved to the right before it was placed back on course with Endymion's help. There was a deep sigh from the front and then cussing before another groan followed quickly by a yelp of pain. "Okay just hold on Margaret, just hold on for a few more minutes" Serena heard him say quietly.

"What's going on?!" Serena's voice was nothing more than a shrill squeak as she pushed forward to see into the front. Margaret was hurt a great deal, this Serena was now aware of as she struggled up right and still desperately trying to avoid touching the dead demon slumped over the back dash-board and leather seats slimy with blood and littered with empty shells. "Margaret?", Serena panicked as she was forced back against the seat quickly by Endymion's strong hand. She was sure he could feel her heart humming like a bird inside her chest when he tsked softly under his breath before a heavy sigh hissed past his teeth.

"Serena", he started before falling silent; unsure of his words. His voice was softer than it had been which made Serena's eyes prickle with tears automatically. She would have called herself a stupid girl, normally oblivious to life's lessons as she shunned the world to keep her own company. She also would have said she had no clue who or what Endymion was apart from the recent revelation of being Sammy's lover, what ever that meant, so it was safe to assume she knew nothing. But from the time she had spent within his scornful and arrogant company she had never known him to use a tone quite like that. Yes, Serena would have said she wasn't bright at all, but even as the silent tears of shock spilled from her invisible eyes and her heart ached with that oh-so familiar pain of grief and sorrow; she knew. Margaret was dying. "We need to move the body", he said carefully; aware that Serena knew.

Serena couldn't move, she couldn't think; she couldn't breath. Margaret was about the only solid thing in Serena's life since Sammy's death, since her living arrangements had been automatically decided by the system that she would be thrown in with the runaways and 'dysfunctionals' of adolescent society; into the hospitable charity of the Sisters of Aegis-Christy. The woman did nothing but tell her off about every little thing she did, her stern frame and cold eyes in a slim face covered by the robes of her faith. Serena and Sister Margaret never saw eye to eye on anything and Serena was far from the calm collected girl her brother had wanted her to be, telling the nun where to go on many occasions gaining obvious extra duties placed on her work load for such 'blasphemous words' and 'unsocial behaviour'. Yet she was always there, consistently by Serena's side as she grieved silently for her brother at first and then her transition into the group of other girls in her dorm that she knew would never go so well when she hated everyone. And now she was slipping away just as easily as she had appeared…and it was all Serena's fault.

With out a word Serena rose from the seat slowly and waited for Endymion to lead the way in disposing of the hulking corpse now cool to the touch. It was the oddest thing Serena had ever felt in her life, despite it being an otherworldly creature not supposed to exist, its skin was silky to the touch almost like powder and the spidery hair that covered the skin thinly felt exactly like cobwebs only it didn't stick to her fingers but unnerved her twice as much. She never would have thought it would feel so delicate to the touch but then again she never thought they existed until they tore her brother to pieces and ripped him from her life. Endymion grabbed the bulk of the body and Serena was in charge of steering the corpse back out the window in which it had crashed through so suddenly. The last creature was still running strong behind the car but further behind to Serena's very slight relief; very, very slight relief. It was watching Serena in the dark, the red glow if its eyes burning her face like the fire in her veins which now was starting to ice over with the realisation of Margaret's waning life. Serena grabbed a limp flailing arm and pushed it out the window as they slid the corpse along a trail of its own concealing lifeblood and watched it glide off the back trunk and tumble onto the asphalt to become a hurdle for its partner.

Serena felt numb as she watched the gleaming eyes in the distance fall further behind. Had they won? Was it giving up? What exactly was it giving up? A mission, a vendetta maybe it was karma for the terrible things Serena had done when her world went dark for moments at a time? So many questions burned in side her that it started to eat at the grief within her; the knowing of death that seemed to surround her, that claimed the one person she loved and another who merely was helping. Punishment. It was punishment it had to be, but why did it take the ones around her rather than taking her instead. None of it made any sense, no matter how Serena looked at it; she couldn't see sense with in the mysteries take had tangled their way through her life. She didn't know but she was sure as hell going to find out.

Endymion climbed into the front passenger seat as quickly as he could as the car started to slow and swerve along the road. Cars passed by them lighting the car for moments at a time where Serena could see Margaret's blood splattered against the driver's window. The guilt welled up inside Serena as Endymion took the nun's hands from the steering wheel and steadied the car so as to not kill them all, his foot pushing the nun's own gently from the accelerator and pressing down so the Jag roared faster along the road. They needed all the speed they could gather before Endymion was going to attempt moving Margaret as she moaned in the driver's seat. Serena brushed the broken glass and many empty casing from the blood stained leather seats as Endymion was pulling the petite woman from her chair as gently as he could. Margaret cried out as she was transported from Endymion's distracted grasp to Serena's waiting arms that placed her as gently as she could on the soiled seats; her head resting in the blonde teen's lap.

The car maintained perfect alignment and speed as Endymion settled back into the driver's seat and thrust his foot down on the accelerator in silence. Serena was also silent as she cradled the nun's head gently, unable to fathom the sight briefly visible through the flashing of the other cars headlights. Her left shoulder was torn open, like some one had thrust a dull blade down and through her shoulder. Her red turtle neck was soaked in her own blood that shone around the gaping wound where the material could not absorb any more. Her eyes were closed in her pale face now splattered with her blood, the stark contrast was visible even in the dark that consumed them completely save for the dull light of the dash board in the front of the car. Margaret's blood seeped through Serena's coat and trickled down the inside off her thighs and onto the plush seating slick with red. She looked up and caught Endymion's glowing eyes in the rear view mirror staring at her; he didn't look away guiltily but merely accessed Serena's disposition in his cold arrogant way. She didn't know why, considering the situation, but this made Serena angrier than anything that had come before. Who was he to judge her? "Are you going to fucking help?!", she cried loudly trying to keep her emotions in reign and failing utterly.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, tumbling down with out hesitation or obstruction. They fell freely one after the other and splashed onto Margaret's damp clammy face. She opened her eyes and peered up at Serena shaking with silent rage and sorrow ever the princess in distress. Lifting a trembling hand she weakly placed it upon the side of the sobbing girl's face and caressed her gently. Serena calmed herself enough to open her own cerulean eyes to peer through her tears down at Margaret who smiled meekly. She was dying, obviously painfully, and she did nothing but smile dumbly up at Serena whose fault it was in the first place. The sister saw her guilt, saw her anguish and how confused she was. It wasn't fair. None of this was fair toward Serena and yet she was still standing, she still cried a lot, even when she first arrived at the missionary, but she was able to stand and that was all Margaret cared about. If she was able to walk away from this, still crying then the sister could be happy with that.

"Serena", her voice was hoarse and slightly gargled within her throat as she fixed the blonde with her half closed, unfocused eyes. A rivulet of blood trickled from the corner of her mouth as Serena noticed to glow in her eyes fading slowly from her emerald eyes. "Serena, you have always been so scared", she croaked barely able to speak, "even when you toughened your lip and rebelled against everyone, you were crying inside and I'm sorry". Serena tried to listen silently even though what was left of her fragile heart was breaking. "I'm so sorry that your life was ravaged and no one told you why. I'm so sorry you still don't know".

"Then stay and tell me Sister", Serena whispered not trusting her voice to be even. "You owe me", Margaret smiled against and she patted the side of Serena's face. Serena took her trembling cold hand and squeezed it just as she was trying desperately to cage her feelings within herself. It was too much to bare, too much to handle; Serena wanted none of it.

"You need to be strong now", Serena opened her eyes and watched the struggling nun. "You need to fight even though you feel like braking, even though you feel you can't go on you have to", the little nun was closer to her sterner self when she whispered these words. Serena's tears seemed to have dried from her eyes and every word hit Serena like a physical blow. "Sammy needs you to fight and so many others are relying on you to rebel against this injustice. Show them they can't take you down, show them all that you will not be beaten", the strange glow in Margaret's emerald eyes died as she took her last breaths very calmly. "Fight Serena and I promise you…you're not alone". What little life remained in the petite woman left her cold hands first, her fingers slowly releasing their grip on Serena's trembling hand, her last breath slowly slipped from between her lips in the form of a gentle hiss as her chest ceased to rise and fall with life powered by the thumping of her heart. And yet her eyes remained open watching Serena calmly, almost as if to keep a watch over the girl now fighting harder than she ever had to not fall to pieces.

The walls of the car started to press in on Serena, she couldn't breath, she couldn't see or hear anything and yet she knew exactly where she was. She turned her head looking for a way to escape this tragedy, this life that had claimed her and forced her to live. What was there to live for when this was all she had, all she had to look forward to? Serena gasped and held the ceiling with her hands, her nails digging into the flesh of the material in some pathetic hope that this would help as she was consumed by her grief and overwhelming emotions. Her tangled hair fluttered about her face brushing against her strangely dry cheeks as her heart pounded in her ears as she drowned inside herself. She gasped for air that didn't seem to fill her lungs and pulled at her tangled mane hopeful that the physical pain would replace the turmoil tearing her apart from inside. Margaret was dead and she didn't know what to do; she couldn't do anything!

A folded blanket was placed carefully on the still nun's chest and Serena broke out of her meltdown long enough to notice Endymion's gesture. She stared into front of the car and caught the glow of his eyes in the mirror as they were set firmly in the road. He refused to look at her for the moment most likely unsure of what he could say or do for either of the girls in the back. Margaret stared up at Serena, the slight smile still on her face as she watched dutifully over the grief stricken girl crumbling away above her. There was nothing Serena could do to bring her back but she could at least allow more dignity for the one other person besides Endymion who had fought so hard to protect her. She had tried so hard and now she was just gone. Serena took a deep breath, it burned her lungs like fire as it filled her body and she closed her small protector's eyes with a wavering hand allowing her some rest. She didn't have to suffer pain any more but for the people left behind who would miss her; the pain was unbearable.

Serena turned her attention to the last beast running after them. It had gained some ground since backing off to allow Margaret to die in some sort of peace, this intimation lost on Serena who found her blood burning in her veins with anger. It still hunted Serena even though she could barely function, there was no giving up for these monsters who had taken everything Serena valued; everything! Serena's hands closed over the blanket on the nun's corpse, her body moved with out command though she was very aware of what it was doing. It unfolded easily and Serena continued to wrap Margaret's body within the tartan printed material and folding it over head like a protective shield. She looked peaceful as the blond girl leant her corpse against the passenger door and stroked her hair gently from her face. They took her from Serena as they took Sammy two years before hand. They just kept coming back. No more!

Serena searched the back floor of the Jag; her hands scouring the blood soaked and shell littered ground for the M-1911. The anger searing her veins bubbled and churned faster and faster, her heart screaming in her ears until her hands grasped something cold and metallic just under the front passenger seat. She picked it up quickly and as if by nature she emptied the spent cartridge and searched the floor again for the black box Margaret had led them to. It was up turned and most of its contents strewn on the other side of the car but it was easy for Serena to find what she was looking for as she pulled up several clips and placed them on the seat in front of her. Her hands reached for one of the ammo cartridges and reloaded the gun in a few short seconds as if she had known since birth how to do it. It felt as light as air in her hand compared to earlier when she had sporadically fired in front of her. It felt easy to use, powerful with in her grasp and she had every intention of using it. "Serena!" Endymion called angrily from the front. She looked up at him through the mirror and was fixed with a hard stare, his eyes blazed in the dark in front as they tried to piece through Serena, try to understand what she was thinking. "Don't be stupid" he growled.

What right did Endymion have to command her? Who did he think he was waltzing into her life and belittling her with his arrogant voice and shrewd scornful eyes? He didn't know what she had gone through, he wasn't there when she cried herself to sleep every night for six months after Sammy was killed before she couldn't physically cry any more, he wasn't there when her brother, the one Endymion claimed to have cared about, was taken from this world brutally and he certainly offered no support concerning Margaret's death. He was as cold and mechanical as a machine, incapable of feeling so what right did he have to question Serena's motives and certainly her state of mind. He offered no explanation to these horrific events nor comfort to the outcomes so he had no right to tell her what to do. "Fuck off!" Serena screamed and thrust her arm out the back window.

The car swerved violently across the highway narrowly missing an oncoming car and knocked Serena into the resting nun. "Give me the gun!" Endymion yelled into the back as he pulled the car into line again. "Are you fucking stupid?!" Serena leapt up as Endymion jerked the car again and had Serena slamming into the other door with a thud. There were no words to describe the immense feelings enveloping Serena at that moment, there was really nothing left of the Serena so few people knew as she screamed in rage like a banshee and sprung upright with gun tightly in hand. She shoved the weapon into Endymion's temple chest heaving with an angered frenzy forcing his head to hit and crack the glass of the driver's window.

"I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD I'LL BLOW YOU AWAY TOO!!!" Serena screamed as she readied the gun to fire. Endymion stared at her from the side; he watched as her crazed, tear filled eyes showed her anguish, her pain and rage as did her fear through her shaking hands. She had nothing left and who was he to argue with a broken girl with a gun. Serena couldn't bare it any longer as she pushed her hand out the back window and fired into the night. She screamed with everything she had as she fired at the retreating black mass behind them. If they came for her then she would be ready, if it wanted her then it was going to have to fight because Serena had had enough, she could take no more; she would take no more. They wanted her to struggle onwards, they wanted her to battle then she would, she would take them all on and give them no room in between. They would get nothing more from Serena, they could take no more from her and so she would fight back, make them feel the pain she felt, she would take from them and make them pay. Serena would destroy them.

Endymion watched her screaming as she emptied the weapon and reloaded like a professional. There was nothing he could do but let her get everything out, she needed to bleed her feelings from her body before the wounds could heal and Endymion couldn't help her do that. She had to do it alone and this was how it had to be done. She was mad with heartache as she emptied one cartridge after another at the retreating monster in the dark. It had no desire to be struck by a stray bullet and end up like its partner before hand so it slowed until it was completely swallowed by the darkness of the wilderness; not even a ruby glint shining in the night. The lock on the gun clicked over and over as yet another clip was spent and still Serena screamed into the darkness before she was swathed in overwhelming sobs. She couldn't see or hear anything other than her howling and braking heart pounding in her head and she wished to anyone who would hear that she could stop feeling. No more.

Serena's head sunk into Margaret's lap, the blanket stifling her cries as she wept into the still corpse of the nun. Her body hurt from her sobs, it ached all over emotionally as well as physically and still Serena could not control her grief. She could not hold it, it could not be pushed back in again or ignored as she had since Sammy; her grief had full reign on her senses and she was merely caught up in its storm. Her shaking hands clenched the blanket surrounding her protector so hard her knuckles turned white and the cloth was soaked with her tears. Endymion remained silent as he drove the car toward the city which now came into view, the skyscrapers, hotels and countless apartments and businesses started to loom ahead surrounded by suburbs full of people living out their lives with out tribulation. The beast behind them seemed to fade from his perception and he let out a sigh that was lost in the hysterical crying from the girl behind him. She would tire soon enough and maybe sleep for a while; she was going to need her energy.



**Wow. Sorry Mew Mews for not posting this but I haven't had the internet for a few months now since I was living in the country. But here is the long, long, long, long……….. Very freaking long awaited 6****th**** chapter.** **I'd say its not long till the next one but I obviously can't promise that but I'll try.**


	7. Chapter 7

WARNING: EXTREMELY LONG CHAPTER!!! (Like insanely long!) Thanks again for all those lovely reviews! I'm glad you like My Dark Queen and I'm sure it likes you too! (Don't own Sailor Moon)

* * *

Serena didn't know how long she had been out for or even that she had been asleep in the first place, so when she awoke as the familiar growl of the Jag died out and she was left in silence; the blonde was just a little shocked. She made no attempt at lifting her head from the dead nun's lap as silence ebbed in around her from all sides. A dull light shone through the broken window giving everything a dull glow though Serena couldn't tell where it came from or even what it was but a familiar smell made her relaxed. Lavender with a delicate frangipani undertone; bold and yet very subtle in the way the two scents mingled with each other. Serena forced herself up slowly trying not to groan at the aches rolling up her spine and spreading their evil tendrils through her entire body, she refused to look at the nun who gave the impression of peaceful slumber. Serena just couldn't cry any more.

"Are you awake?" Serena gasped with fright as Endymion peered round the driver's seat at the blonde girl. How could she have forgotten about the handsome arrogant man who had made it his mission the make Serena as unhappy as possible? His hair fell in his face like a runway model, his azure eyes glinting beneath the raven strands contrasted against his flawless white velvet skin. Serena hated him but she wasn't blind. Serena blinked before her mind slowly switched itself on.

"Barely", she mumbled trying desperately to stifle an embarrassing yawn.

"Well that will have to do", he sighed as he opened the car door and got out. This terrified Serena in an instant, suddenly remembering the demon that pursued them from the dark. Serena gasped and sat up quickly ignoring the pain screaming through her body, her head snapped back and forth looking for the offending monster that would dash out the looming shadows that enclosed them. "It's not here, your safe for now", Endymion's head peeked through the window behind the driver's seat making Serena jump again. Endymion snickered at Serena's uneasiness which made the blonde fume as she pushed the door open slamming it into Endymion's side. He looked amused as she stalked up to him and glared with her cerulean eyes glazed with a shining film of fresh emotions. "There's no need to jump about like a rabbit", he drawled as Serena gritted her teeth at his insulting manner.

"I'm very sorry if I'm slightly on edge after being attacked for the umpteenth time since I've been in your company!" she shouted angrily. "I'm sorry if I'm a little worried about being torn to shreds slowly and devoured by…by…things that aren't supposed to exist!" Her rage was nothing but amusing to Endymion as she continued to seethe beneath his gaze.

"Why? You never cared about dying before", Endymion's words silenced Serena faster than a slap to the face. She wanted to say something to that but what? What could she say to something so true it was frightening? "Anyway, they wouldn't 'devour' you", he sniffed and pushed past her ever to her fury. "You're too thin and bony". Serena wanted to stab the arrogant son of a bitch in the back with her finger nails, rip out his spine and beat him around the head with it. Endymion ducked inside the back of the car and Serena turned away; spinning around quickly and closing her eyes. She didn't want to see. She didn't want to be reminded. Not just yet. She opened her eyes slowly, the sadness in her heart weighing every limb and muscle down with grief and she stifled a small gasp of surprise as she stared up at the monastery of Aegis-Christy. Serena hadn't realised they were here yet, even as she stormed out of the car to rage at Endymion Serena hadn't noticed the brown stoned, warehouse styled building with its large square windows reflecting the moonlight above. This was a safe place for lost kids and street rats and excess welfare cases that had no where to go, this was a haven to all the kids who lived here and for the first time in two years Serena finally had that feeling flood her entire being and released in the form of an all mighty sigh.

Her grimy bare feet trod lightly on the quarts stones of the courtyard as she made her way toward the stone steps and sun bleached wooden doors. Every muscle in her body relaxed, every racing thought spiralling inside her head ebbed away into nothingness as she dragged her heavy body up the steps to the door. A worn gold door knocker in the shape of a lotus flower shone dully from the moonlight in the yard welcomed Serena. She knocked on the door; the loud thumping of the knocker was surprising to most but appreciated by the dishevelled youth who waited for answer. The doors didn't open and there was no sound from behind the heavy old doors. Serena swallowed the hard lump forming in her throat as she placed a shaking hand upon the golden lotus and rapped it against the door harder than before and waited as the loud knocks echoed out into silence yet again. Serena turned to Endymion standing at the bottom of the steps holding the blanket covered corpse of Sister Margaret in his arms. Her face was pale and her eyes wide with fear and confusion, something Endymion saw a lot in this girl as she was deceived time and time again; but that would change soon enough. "Something is wrong", her voice shaking in the dark.

Foot steps sounded to the right of the sanctuary, light and clumsy against the stoned of the courtyard. "Serena", was all Endymion said before hoisting Margaret's body over his left shoulder and unsheathing his sword from its resting place at his side and emitting only a tiny glow compared to its usual luminosity. Serena didn't need the situation to be explained as she dashed behind Endymion and peaked from behind into the dark. There was a clattering against the stones and cursing that could only be achieved by a male before the steady foot steps dragging across the yard resumed. Endymion swung the sword up above his head and the blue crystal flared into life like nothing Serena had seen it do before. Everything exploded with blue light, there was no corner the blue firelight didn't reach. The person coming across the yard yelled and fell back on his backside staring up at Endymion with surprise and awe his hand resting on a black shaft which was his flash light. "Who goes there?!" Endymion's voice commanded as he slowly advanced down upon unknown individual. Blue fire beamed out of Endymion's sword steadily; there was no loss of power, no fluctuation, no indication of weakness and Serena was starting to realise how strong her savoir might be.

"I-I'm sorry the Father sent me to ge-get you" a voice stammered from the ground. Serena looked over the young man on the ground staring up at them. Untidy red hair falling into his electric blue eyes, pale flawless skin and a lean body dressed in an oversized hooded jumper and baggy jeans. His sneaker laces untied and wiggly like spaghetti. Serena recognised him as one of the many residents of Aegis-Christy, he wasn't much older than she was and she had seen him floating around the halls with his friends. He was a welcome familiarity to her even if small.

"Who's the Father?" Endymion growled still advancing till he was almost on top of the poor boy quivering on the cold stones below.

"Father Fredrick" Serena said as she came out from her hiding spot behind her handsome barricade.

"Serena stay back" the raven haired man ordered as Serena bent down by the boy's side.

"Back off" she said before hooking an arm under the youth's shoulder and helped him stagger to his feet. He really wasn't very coordinated. He brushed his baggy clothes with out taking his eyes off Endymion or his flaming blue sword still piercing the darkness with its powerful light. Serena watched his face for a moment, a strange niggling in the back of her mind as she stared at the boy before the current issue mentally slapped her back to the present. "Where is everyone?! What happened?!" Serena gasped and gripped the boy's arm tightly peering into his face with delirious fear.

"Oww" he said and Serena let go off his arm immediately. "Oh it was way freaky" the boy said recovering quickly and looking down at Serena. She noticed he was quite tall maybe taller than Endymion. "We were eating breakfast in the cafeteria this morning- no wait – yesterday morning when Father Fredrick came in and told everyone to get up and follow him quickly" he said with a quick glance at the ever intimidating Endymion and then back to Serena. "He said not to be alarmed and that it was urgent to follow him so everyone got up freaked out and confused like and then we were shepherded out into the back garden by the sisters and followed the Father through the cemetery gates" he continued brushing hair from his eyes.

"The cemetery?" Serena asked. "Why?"

"We didn't know at the time but we just followed him into the cemetery with the nuns at our heels pushing us along" the boy said as his eyes caught sight of the bundle slung over Endymion's shoulder. "Is that a body?" he asked as his unusual eyes widened. Endymion narrowed his own toward the boy and he looked away back to Serena.

"What's your name?" Serena asked and held the boy's arm again as he became unsteady under Endymion's glare of suspicion.

"Ned" the gangly youth said and looked down at the pretty young thing holding his arm…barely dressed.

"Where did Father Fredrick take you?"

"We walked for ages into the creepy dead pit and then the Father stopped outside this giant marble house thing that rich dead people are buried" he continued. "Ivy totally covered the entrance so we helped the Father tear it away and then-" Ned stopped and looked a little confused as he tried to work out how to say what came next.

"What happened Ned?" Serena pressed.

"The Father said something weird to the door and it opened". Serena stared at Ned perplexed by this. She looked over toward Endymion whose features had gone from irritation to emotionless. He stared at Ned, for a very long while and to Serena's surprise Ned returned his gaze, his face expressionless and his normally anxious eyes were cold. Serena looked from one man to the other with her heart beating like a frantic animal in a cage.

"The Mausoleum of Fathers" Endymion breathed in awe.

"The what?" Serena's own shaky voice surprised her as her whole body began to quake for some unexpected reason. She knew she was frightened but not scared enough to shake as violently as she was. Ned regarded her with slight interest and awe. Her shaking increased and her frantic eyes flew to Endymion who watched with concern and vigilance. Serena looked down at her hands as they shook with her entire body, so hard that her bones were beginning to ache and her heart was beating so fast it was surely going to explode. And then she stopped and looked up and Ned took in a sudden breath and Endymion narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth. "Miss me?" came the cool voice not normally associated with the timid blonde.

But neither were irises the colour of blood and whites of the eye now black as oblivion. A grin as twisted as the gnarled branches of the surrounding trees and a glare sharper than a blade. She twisted her head around in a slow circle relishing the cracks from her neck as the tension dissipated and flexed her arms; her once dainty fingers now curled like talons. Selene turned her gaze upon the boy Ned and took into account his entirety before pointy at him and laughing softly. "Wow, your good" she was chuckling menacingly as she pushed her tangled hair falling into her face. "You know they have awards in this world for performances like yours. You would clean out the ceremonies".

"I already have one" 'Ned' replied coolly as he composed himself again. Selene watched him carefully; the wolfish grin upon her maddened features never fell not even for a moment.

"I'm not so sure about your fashion sense though" she said and moved innocently closer. Ned smirked down at the demon. She smiled sweetly before swiping her hand down his torso faster than lightning. Ned stumbled back surprised and gripped at his chest where is tingled like raw energy dancing along his bare skin as his hooded jumper and shirt were severed right down the middle. Flecked scars marred his perfect flawless skin over his chest and Selene crowed with triumph. "I knew we had met before…well…the twit has met you…and lusted" she covered her mouth trying to hide a fake coy smile. Endymion's eyes flickered over to 'Ned' briefly before returning to Selene.

"The Mausoleum of Fathers" Endymion began, "did you know it was here?" Selene turned to Endymion but her smile disappeared and she was cold and dead as she gazed upon him. Her eyes were blazing in the darkness and her pale skin made more eerie by the moonlight.

"Bang up fucking job your doing keeping her safe" Selene's venom could be tasted in the air and felt upon their skins like a tangible thing. "You really are useless" she took a few steps toward the raven haired man who swung his sword to her throat just as she opened her tattered coat to reveal her naked body to him. "Just fuck her and get it over with" sparks trickling off the blade and against her skin as Selene spoke. Endymion held her gaze before his eyes fell slowly down the length of her body, her head fell slowly to the side a smirk curling her lips as she watched him linger further below and trace her curves all the way back up. "You know you want to" her whisper laced with hidden promises.

"The Mausoleum of Fathers-" Endymion began to repeat.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Selene moaned and rolled her demonic eyes. "Of course I knew".

"Why didn't you go there?! Why didn't you return to-" Endymion was almost senseless with rage.

"Cause I'm not an Angelorian you fucking retard!" Selene snapped viciously and the stones in the courtyard began to flicker along one another as though they were boiling. "You know those funny words 'Ned' here was talking about?" Selene flicked her head toward the mahogany haired youth.

"Has it been that long since-" Ned began

"Shut your face!" Endymion spat at him "I haven't even started with _you_ yet".

"I'm following orders, nothing more" he said returning the demon girl's stare. Selene laughed and shook her head.

"Orders and nothing more?" she crowed. "Come now dear boy there is more than a little perverse curiosity roaming through your head" Her laugh was low in her throat as though this was amusing her greatly. "The lust wasn't one sided you know" Selene said softly turning to Endymion. Ned stiffened as Selene cackled like a banshee almost doubled over with mirth.

"Father Fredrick is waiting" Ned said gritting his teeth against harsh words forming in his mouth. Selene stopped her screeching and stood straight, her body vibrating softly.

"Yes I believe he would be" Selene purred with annoyance. "Give him a greeting kiss for me won't you?" was all she left the two men with before her head snapped back and her body fell against the stones like a bag of meat. Serena started screaming and thrashing on the ground clutching at her bare skin like she was on fire. Endymion and Ned both made towards her but Ned was not hindered by a corpse and the raven haired knight had to concede to the boyish faced man to help her. Ned picked up the sobbing heap of blond curls and covered her nudity with what remained of the leather coat. Her head rested in the crook of his neck while her arm rested over his other shoulder.

"Follow me" he said quietly behind him to Endymion who sheathed his weapon once again. They started at a jog across the courtyard and into the thick forest of trees. Serena continued to sob softly into Ned's neck; her body was cold to the touch and clammy. "We will hit the cemetery soon" he shouted over to the raven haired knight still clutching the nun's corpse. Ned understood they had been through hell and he had seen a glimpse of it in Serena.

The trees swayed gently above them letting the bright moonlight filter through the canopy. Elongated shadows moved through the thicket of vegetation, branches creaking leaves rolling over each other with the wind in a cacophony of sound that confused the senses and made the hairs on the back of their necks stand up like needles. Ned dashed through the trees picking up his pace and Endymion followed suit, hurdling over fallen branches and weaving through the towering pines and ever greens at an incredible speed. And then they were through the thick of the forest and into the open of the cemetery.

Fog gripped the uneven earth like a blanket and swirled apart in an angry flurry as the two men rushed past aged and broken graves sticking up from the mist like teeth. Endymion gathered it would have been peaceful and serene in the day time but every graveyard no matter how un-supernatural was going to be spooky as all hell. A structure loomed out of the fog surrounded by trees and vines as thick as arms lacing the roof and marble steps. Green ivy had covered most of the soiled marble walls of the great Mausoleum of Fathers. Endymion stepped up to the giant doors and noticed they were left slightly ajar. He turned and narrowed his eyes with contempt at Ned. "Hey! I wasn't sure I remembered the freaking words myself okay?" Ned said heatedly.

Serena looked up from Ned's shoulder. She was afraid she had passed out briefly from the pain and nausea infesting her body like a well known disease. She watched in awe at the towering structure that was bigger than any crypt she had ever seen… and far grander. Ivy covered pillars adorned the front of the crypt, three on either side of the faded wood doors towering up and supporting a triangular roof. The steps were cracked and uneven with thick vines winding and overlapping each other curling at the sides of the slight crest of earth they were on. She watched as Endymion, still with Sister Margaret's corpse slung over his shoulder, pressed his entire body against the aged doors and pushed with a lot of effort which Serena assumed was outstanding.

Endymion peered into the darkness and turned to Ned and Serena and nodded his approval. Ned made his way over the thick vines toward the open door and followed Endymion into the darkness of the fabled Mausoleum of Fathers. Once inside Endymion made sure to close the door behind them. It grinded and whined at being used again after, what Serena guessed, was a very long time. She didn't like the darkness that engulfed them, even if she was with Endymion who seemed very capable with his sword and had been doing his utmost to protect her. They weren't left in darkness for long as torch upon torch ignited in their wall mounts and revealed the contents of the crypt to the three. Large ornate stone sarcophagi glittered in the flickery light of the torches, the white marble and gold embellishments sparkling like jewels. "Decadent" Serena said flatly feeling a little irritated.

"This is why we ate crap food" Ned said softly to Serena as he placed her on her own feet. "The upkeep for this place must be killer on a nun's pay check". Serena stared at goofy Ned

"Nuns don't get payed do they?" Serena was shocked. Ned's mouth twitched at the corner.

"That's what they want you to think" he whispered moving his eyes from side to side looking for made up enemies. "Bet there is a pile of gold coins and jewels just over there" he pointed to one of the far right tombs, "and they take turns making snow angels in it". Serena was laughing softly at Ned's humour as he smiled at her. Endymion glared behind him at the youth, his facade shifted back into place for Serena, it was the first time he had seen her laugh since they had met…formally. "The entrance is below that crypt, there's a mechanism concealed under the edge of the lid" Ned called to Endymion and pointed to a tomb in the middle which looked like all the rest.

"Isn't there someone in there?" Serena paled as she watched Endymion feel for the mechanism. There was no answer as the three waited with baited breath for something to happen. The sarcophagus shuddered and began to split in to two parts as it slid to each side to reveal a set of steps leading down a narrow passage into darkness. Serena approached Endymion and peered down the stony passage from behind him. Serena felt a finality as she stared into darkness, strange that is would grip her heart like this but she had the overwhelming feeling that this was the last time she would be here; there was no going back to her old life when it seemingly never apparently existed. At least not a real one. There were secrets down in that dark hole but answer lay buried beneath the darkness and Serena knew she needed to summon enough courage to seek them out. She was torn between her overwhelming fear and shear curiosity. Curiosity killed the cat…but satisfaction brought him back. Her pale hand slipped into Endymion's large warm hand unexpectedly surprising them both but he closed his fingers around her shaking hand without much hesitation. "Believe me this isn't a comfort thing" Serena whispered softly to the raven knight. "I just might fall down", Endymion smirked and looked down at her.

"I could believe that" he said before starting a long decent down the narrow passage with the worn and torn Serena trailing behind. They were swallowed into the darkness of the corridor, Serena with her hand tailing against the wall for guidance and Endymion feeling every step ahead of him before plunging further down the pit of nothingness. It seemed to Serena that there was no end to the stairs once they had been descending for an uncomfortable amount of time, she had trodden on Endymion's feet several times and had Ned fall on her just as many, something Serena was beginning to think was done on purpose after a while. No person was that clumsy. Endymion cursed in the dark as he started to take two steps at a time much to the blonds concern.

"Endymion I can't keep up" she cried as her foot slipped and she went tumbling forward. Endymion pressed his body against the wall and swung Serena into his chest to steady her all the while silently cursing his impatience. Serena groped at Endymion to try and balance herself, her free hand clawing at anything that would stop her from tumbling down the stone stairs to her death. Endymion grunted with pain as Serena swiped his face scoring four lines down his face barely missing his eye. That was going to hurt later. "Sorry" she gasped as she took hold of his bare shoulder and they stood for a moment while Serena stilled her uncoordinated body.

"Wow I thought I was bad" Ned said stepping down toward them after hearing the struggle. He tripped over one of his laces and fell forward down the stairs past the other two's feet and continued rolling.

"Ned!" Serena cried as all she could do was listen to the thuds of his body hit stone before and an all mighty crash resonated up the stair well toward them. Silence.

"Owww!" came Ned's whining voice from the bottom of the stairs. Serena let out a sigh of relief before Endymion pulled her down the stairs half carrying her. It was sudden and blinding when they reached the last few steps. Yellow light assaulted their vision and the blond girl turned her head into Endymion's shoulder trying to shield her eyes from the blinding pain the light was causing. "I think I should get a prize for reaching the bottom first" Ned groaned on the stone floor amidst a destroyed suit of armour rubbing his shaggy head.

"This isn't a cereal box Ned" a new voice turned Serena from Endymion and she stared at the tall figure that was Father Fredrick. He was flanked by two nuns who seemed a little wary of the three before them but one look at Serena and they gasped in shock, one of the elderly women covered her mouth to try and stifle her horror. Serena turned to Endymion.

"I look that bad huh?" she asked and the corner of Endymion's mouth twitched. Maybe he was slightly normal after all. Father Fredrick was a tall older man, his thick head of hair was white with maturity but his face didn't hold the characteristics of old age. He might have been the same age as Sister Margaret. His priest's robes where white and not the traditional black which always sort of annoyed Serena deep down but unjustly so, they were quite flattering on him contrasting nicely against slightly tanned skin. Serena had always had the impression that the Father hadn't always been in the worshipping business. Ned got up and stared at the Father for a long moment with his back to the curious flaxen haired youth, Father Fredrick's face paled ever so slightly and his slightly iridescent gold eyes shot to Serena. _'You too huh'_ she thought and stiffened

The father cleared his throat and smiled at Serena gently. He had always been a nice guy to Serena, actually he was always just really nice anyway but now Serena knew it wasn't who he really was; not completely. Everything was always a lie or half truth lately and just when she thought she was about to learn the reasons behind the demonic attacks or find something out about her saviour or about the real Sammy, she was denied and meant to forget. Serena knew there were answers her in the strange dark hall glowing with thousands of candles waxed to the floor or held tall in candelabras. Serena was getting answers tonight and come hell or high water she wasn't going to comply with any request until she got something.

The Father knew exactly what Serena was thinking as she glared at him through tangled blood crusted hair. He had seen that defiant stare many a time, the spirit still raging inside despite the earth shattering events that had lead to her stay at Aegis-Christy. He stared for a moment before bowing his head with a slight smile. "Follow me to my study" he said and turned walking along the candle lit hall. "Ned your free to go" he called to the youth who saluted awkwardly and gave Serena a cheeky grin before limping off in the other direction. Serena watched him disappear as she followed the Father in the opposite direction. "I trust that is Margaret you have slung disrespectfully over your shoulder?" The Father asked rather calmly.

"Have you been running around with a corpse lately Father?" Endymion was blunt and wound tightly as he followed the priest with Serena in tow. "She's heavy for an old woman" Endymion pushed Serena through a door Father Fredrick had opened for them and glared at the older man before entering himself. The nuns that had been following silently flanked either side of the door with their heads bow respectfully and their hands clasped in front of them waiting for orders. Serena looked at the heavy desk toward the end of the room painted white and gold like the Mausoleum before hand, a white high back chair nestled behind it and a large ceiling to floor window behind that. It was completely blank and Serena thought it odd to have a window underground. There was an ivory velvet Victorian day bed off to the right of the room and Endymion placed the Sister's corpse gently down upon it. Serena closed her eyes and looked away. That journey had ended and there was no point in dwelling.

"Please" Serena looked up at the Father as he sat in the chair behind the desk and motioned at two small stools in front. Endymion sighed and made toward one of the stools but Serena made no such effort, even though her legs ached and she shook from exertion trying to stand up straight she wasn't going to be distracted from getting her answers. How did she know she was even going to get any? How did she know there were answers down in this weird place? She spent the majority of her time lately in the dark but there was a feeling inside her that pushed her fear and exhaustion to the wall and had her standing fast. "Serena, maybe you would like to rest for a little while" the Father said signally the nuns behind the blond. They took Serena's arms gently.

"I would like to know what the hell is going on!?" Serena yelled as she shook off the women in shock.

"You can hardly stand let alone hear what he has to say" Endymion growled rubbing the bridge of his nose. She could tell he was irritated by just being here.

"Your opinion is duly noted and ignored" she overlooked his piecing gaze at her defiance. "I have a right to know what's going on and I'm not leaving till I get answers" she stared angrily at Father Fredrick who seemed unfazed.

"You will do as you're told, if this is a battle of wills then I'm sorry but you have lost!" the raven haired knight was on his feet fuming over the petite girl. Fredrick was trying to hide a smirk behind his hand as he watched.

"I'm not intimidated by you!" Endymion laughed cruelly. "I have no idea what Sammy saw in you! You're a nasty hollow of a man!" With out warning Endymion gripped Serena's bruised arm and marched her toward the door while she dug her heels into the floor and hit feebly at what ever she could get her fist on. "Let go you monster!" Serena screamed hysterically as the nuns rushed behind terrified. He opened the door violently and pushed Serena to the ground. She hit the cold stone hard, her hair falling in her face and her injured shoulder burning as it reopened and blood oozed down her chest and back between her shoulder blades. The old nuns came rushing down to retrieve the poor girl who was sobbing from anger and pain, they glared at Endymion who shut the door in their faces and were left with the task of caring for the distraught teenager. They walked her brusquely down the hall and up a flight of wooden steps that twisted themselves in a spiral where a large wooden door awaited. This place was nothing but a twisted maze of halls and doors and darkness.

"Come on dear" and aged nun said, her voice cracking under strain. "We will fix you up and get you comfortable". They ushered her into a large room with a huge four-poster bed laden with blue silk brocade covers and black sheer curtains draped in heavy loops along the deep red of the mahogany bed, the canopy was black lace with an intricate flower design. Serena gaped at the masterpiece of a bed as she was hurried on into a giant bathroom.

"You don't happen to make snow angels in a pile of gold do you?" Serena asked as they stared at her with concern.

* * *

_Serena had to shield her eyes from the brightness of the sun. It pained her eyes a great deal as she sat amongst a garden to trump all gardens. The long reeds of grass were soft and swaying with the breeze, the flowers danced in the thousands dazzling in their array of colours and display. Serena felt calm and relaxed as she breathed deeply the scent that drifted around her, the magnificent perfume making her head swim with delight as she allowed the sun to warm her pale skin. "Do you like flowers?" Serena's cerulean eyes flew open and she stared up at a small boy smiling gently down at her. Serena stared at the young boy who she might have guessed to be ten, in bewilderment. His blond, almost white hair was long, very long as it tumbled down his back and brushed the back of his knees. His baby blue eyes were clear as crystal and as kind as the most gentle of spirits but they were old eyes, wiser beyond anything anyone could imagine. His face was baby sweet and flawlessly pale save for faint freckles sparsely dotted across his nose. Serena felt instinctively protective of him and his little pink lips curled up in a gentle smile. "You have a mother's spirit" Serena drew in breath as his voice filled her mind and his mouth remained closed. Serena watched him with awe and fear and the boy seemed uncomfortable about this. "I thought that you might have asked who I am before now" his words echoed in her head clearly yet his tiny lips never parted. He was curious._

"_I'm a afraid that your just one of the many enigmas in my life and I've come to realise I'd be wasting my time asking" Serena was surprised at her own boldness but she wasn't afraid not really. She was calm and felt at peace in his presence but her own curiosity niggled at the back of her mind and she couldn't take her eyes off the beautiful creature before her. The boy sat down in front of her and she marvelled at how small he was._

"_You seek long overdue answers to ancient questions" Serena was resigning herself to his telepathic means of communication. She smiled_

"_I just want to let you know I'm hopeless at riddles" the boy smiled and her own grew at the sight of his. His wide blue orbs regarded her for a moment before he started to speak to her again._

"_You should have grown up a happy child, Serenity" Serena's brow creased with confusion and the little boy's flew up into his fringe in surprise. "I will tell you what you want to- need to know" he looked slightly sad and Serena clutched her chest subconsciously. "I ask that you listen carefully and know that what I speak is nothing but the truth" Serena nodded cautiously. "I have no reason to lie to you" he reassured._

"_It's not that" Serena began and stopped as she struggled with the words she wanted to say. "It's just I have a feeling what your going to tell me is unbelievable" the child laughed and gazed at her affectionately_

"_I would think that the events that have led you hear up until now have been most unbelievable" he was regarding her again and Serena felt irritated. Everyone seemed to be watching her oddly, waiting for a reaction that wasn't quite normal. He was silent for a long while and Serena was growing impatient. "Your true name is Serenity Irena Le`Fayloraine" Serena gaped at him in disbelief._

"_I'm French?" she quizzed a bit disappointed. The boy blinked at her for a moment before his laughter filled her head and she couldn't help but stifle her own giggle._

"_No, you are not French" he said cupping the side of her face affectionately. "You are a Darkling" Serena's smile faded as his words weighed down on her. "More to the point you are a Darkling Queen" the blond boy's expression was calm as he spoke and his wide baby eyes were clear from emotion. "You were born to the royal House of Le`Fayloraine. Your father was King Iridian Massardis Le`Fayloraine and your mother Serenity Rinafay Harland" he looked sad as he mentioned her 'mother'. Serena hadn't noticed she had been clutching her chest so tightly until her fingers started to dig into her flesh. The boy took her hand in both of his and waited till Serena seemed to come back. "The Le`Fayloraine family has ruled a world called Aeremia for many a millennia and you are a continuation of that ancient line" his grip on her shaking hands was fierce and she was momentarily distracted by that realisation._

"_I can't be that important if I was brought up as human" she said sharply though the little boy's face never portrayed anything other than stoic calmness. "I wasn't brought up knowing any of this. My brother never told me" tears rolled down her cheeks as she stared at the blond cherub disbelievingly. "My parents were normal people, they died in a house fire when I was a baby…Sammy said so" her breath was coming out in sharp rasps as her control was slipping away._

"_Your brother lied" Serena stared at the golden boy who's voice was sharp though his features never strayed from calm. "Samiel with held the information of your birthrights and origin to protect you. I admire his thinking for he truly loved you but he has made things so much worse. You know nothing of the politics and wars that rage in Aeremia, or the corruption and split factions that vie for the thrown" a glimmer of irritation surfaced in his clear child eyes as Serena was shutting down._

"_Why couldn't Sammy take the throne? I thought kingdoms value Kings over Queens?" her face was masking itself behind her well practiced scorn and disbelief._

"_Samiel Alistorren Harland" his voice clearing the seething thoughts pushing her façade into place. "Samiel-"_

"_Sammy" Serena corrected. Sammy. That was who raised her. That's who protected her for all those years when these seemingly powerful parents could not. That's who died, it seemed, in some absurd power struggle for a throne Serena didn't even know she had claim to or even wanted for that matter._

"_Samiel Alistorren Harland" the boy repeated and his voice commanded her attention again, "was born from your mother and another man, not from your father. And as such Samiel had no claim to the throne"._

"_But my 'mother' was Queen" Serena protested as panic set in._

"_Your mother wasn't yet Queen, Serenity" his voice quelling the alarm gripping her heart. "Your mother was married to another man where she had Samiel. This man died and your father took your mother as his wife". Serena closed her eyes against all this information barraging her brain._

"_So how did I come to be in Sammy's care? Shouldn't I be living the high life in a castle in this world of mine?" this was beginning to wear on Serena. The angelic child sighed heavily and seemed to be lost in his own ponderings for a moment before his crystal blue eyes regained Serena's attention._

"_Your mother died shortly after your birth Serenity" Serena was numb as he waited for her to absorb this information, "you father died shortly after and you were given to your next of kin, Samiel" Serena wasn't even watching the boy who stroked her hands calmly in his tiny strong ones. Her eyes were unfocused as she stared into nothingness, her entire life; the one she had known to be true was falling away leaving her raw and anonymous. "Samiel grew up within the House of Le`Fayloraine and has seen the brutal politics of your people. His wish to shield you from it was not stupid but making you unaware of your heritage was most unwise. Serenity, I tell you this because you need to know but I'm afraid you will not get answers from Father Fredrick in time" Serena glared at the boy suddenly._

"_Why? In time for what?" but the boy was shaking his head unable or unwilling to answer her question. "Why are you really telling me all this? I don't know who you are and yet you just lay bare all answers to all the questions and secrets I needed to know? A Queen of a world full of darkness and monsters hell bent on killing me? I didn't even know they existed till they ripped up Sammy in my freaking living room!" she was hysterical. "I didn't even know and yet I'm being protected by some maniac who was fucking my brother by the way! Another secret kept from me! And I'm suppose to just accept that it's all good and dandy!" tears poured from her eyes and the sunlight in the garden was making her swollen eyes burn. "I don't want it! I never wanted it! I don't ca-"_

"_You have no choice!" Serena fell silent as the boy's telepathic voice commanded her silence. "You have been hunted down Serenity. Your brother has been murdered. You cannot escape your destiny any longer. You can fight or you can die" his voice was more soothing and a few more tears slipped down Serena's rosy cheeks. "I know this is desperately hard for you and it will only get harder but you are not alone" Serena remained silent as the boy cupped her face again, "you have an army of followers loyal to the royal house not to mention a one man army in Endymion Le`Fiorrion" Serena blinked in surprise and noted the sadness shimmering under the calm mask of the boy, "and your own power resides in you, untapped and untamed". He wiped the tears from her eyes with his tiny thumbs. "Trust Endymion, Serenity. He may be difficult to understand but he is the most loyal of your subjects-"_

"_He's not Darkling" Serena was surprised at the way she had said that, almost with disdain so ancient she felt it in her entire being. "He's like you and you're not Darkling" Serena gazed astonished at her insight she had no idea she had. It was just a fact that she knew and had no idea how but she did._

"_No, he is not Darkling but he is not Angelorian either" the golden angel rose suddenly leaving Serena staring up at him in bewilderment. "You can not escape your destiny anymore Serenity. You can only embrace it and know that when you falter or fall that Endymion will catch you and set you right again" he noticed her slight irritation with his own amusement. "He's your sword and your shield and your people are your heart" the boy began to walk away into the meadow of glorious flowers and Serena gasped and shielded her eyes against the same blinding light before. "Another thing Serenity" the light was almost painful against her skin, "you must be careful today" and with that Serena was swallowed into darkness as the light faded from her world._

Serena's eyes opened almost instantly. She noticed a wetness on her cheeks and she tentavily wiped her face with her hand; she had been weeping in her sleep. The second thing Serena noticed was how damn comfortable she was! Bathed in warmness second to none and a softness that enveloped her she was almost content enough to disappear into the blanks forever and never come out. She rolled over in the massive bed she had been led past before she was bathed and mended by the nuns who took care of her. She liked this bed; she liked this bed a lot. Serena stared up at the black lace canopy and followed the intricate floral design weaving, everything was so lavish in this stone room Serena had noticed last night, ornate dresser with a huge mirror cast in an intricate frame of tarnished silver, plush black velvet Victorian sofas by a white marble fire place that glowed with embers in its hearth, a large arch bay window accompanied with a long window seat adorned with plush velvet pillows. The window that bad been black last night was now white with glowing light, the opaque glass not revealing what was behind its panes but the light flickered brightly suggesting it was moving. It cast a lovely bright glow over the bed and a sleeping young man propped against the far corner of the window, his clothed leg dangling of the side white his bare chest shone from the light. Serena gaped at Endymion resting his head against the window, his raven locks falling over his shoulder and bruised bare chest. He looked peaceful and Serena suddenly felt rather guilty as she watched his head slide forward slowly before he corrected his slip and slumbered on. It had been all good and well for her to pass out and sleep all over the place but Endymion had remained awake defending while she could not herself. She felt sorry for him.

Serena removed the warm blankets reluctantly before carefully getting out of bed trying very hard not to make a sound. Endymion sighed gently and adjusted his head slightly but still his eyes remained closed and unconscious while Serena had to stifle a laugh at how…well…adorable he was. She tugged on the under sheets of the bed and carefully pulled it out from under the heavy blankets with out much sound, rolling them up she clutched them to her lace ruffled chest and padded across the cold stone floor toward the resting warrior still sporting the battle grime and still bleeding war wounds. Serena frowned as she came to see the bruises marring his usually flawless white skin that seemed to glow from the swirling light outside as she stepped closer. Serena unfolded the sheet carefully and went to drape it across the seeming asleep man before a strong hand shot out and grabbed Serena's throat before pulling her close to Endymion's face. She gasped her air and clawed at Endymion's iron grip around her oesophagus while he glared at her. His glowing azure eyes were blood shot from exhaustion as he slowly recognised his petite blond ward fighting to breath as her wide cerulean eyes brimmed with tears. "You stupid girl!" he growled before throwing her back and released her tiny throat. Serena stumbled backward before doubling over and choking for air. "Never sneak up on me like that I could have killed you" Serena safe to say, did not feel sympathy for him any longer and he ceased to be 'adorable'.

Serena righted herself still gasping and wiped the tears from her cheeks again. "Don't worry about that" she rasped, "I won't show you kindness again". Endymion looked at the rumpled bed sheet at his feet and sighed heavily as he watched her skitter toward the dying fire and kneel down closely to the weakened coals. He felt a tremendous guilt wash over him as he watched her scoop her black layered skirts of her night gown as well as her knees and hugged them to her chest. He had scared her and worst of all; hurt her feelings. He rubbed his eyes and pushed back his long hair from his face before rising stiffly from the window seat and walking over toward the fireplace with his fists clenched uncomfortably. He sat down next to the huddled blonde who buried her face in the soft silky folds of her night gown resting on her knees. He honestly couldn't believe how small and timid she was, it was as though she weren't even Darkling at all. He sighed heavily again and Serena looked at him with surprise.

"I apologise" his voice low and his azure eyes staring into the failing coals of the fire place. Serena rested her cheek against her knee and watched the dark knight for a moment, silently regarding him. He had pushed his long hair from his face and she could now see his visage in its entirety, four score lines over his right eyes were visable though they weren't as bad as Serena had expected. She had thought him attractive before but his face was always mysteriously obscured from view like he was hiding, she now realised that Endymion was beyond attractive; he was exquisite. Her cheeks coloured as she examined his high cheek bones and surprisingly straight nose that turned up ever so slightly, the definition of his lips, the way they were a little more full for a male and the way the corners turned down slightly with seriousness. His brow was always just frowning as though everything was irritating him and he couldn't hide it but his eyebrows were neat and arched. She realised that Endymion was beautiful. His eyes moved from the glow of the embers in the hearth and he met Serena's gaze. He was strangely passive with that slight annoyed look that was uniquely Endymion. _'My sword and shield?'_ she thought.

Serena's hair was falling over half her face and Endymion found it amusing watching her stare at him with one wide sapphire eye. It wasn't tangled from battle or blood crusted any more but merely mussed from sleep curling sleekly about her head like a main of white gold. From what he could see, Serena's face was still bruised and littered with tiny cuts but they were cleaned and taken care of and he could see the stiches in her raised shoulder as the lace from her night gown fell delicately off one side. He had done a terrible job of protecting her when he had excelled at it in the past. His head was just so full of fear that he wasn't thinking straight, he had her life in his hands and he had to keep her safe no matter what the cost. He promised he would keep her safe. There was a knock on the door that startled them both and Endymion already had Serena caged against his chest before it opened and two short nuns in flowing white robes and habits entered carrying two large silver platters over flowing with food. They looked over at the couple by the fireplace and the elderly one raised a greying eyebrow while the younger of the women was blushing profusely averting her eyes from the awkward situation. They walked over to the sofa and placed the two platters upon the velvet before separating, one taking a poker and stoking the coals that roared angrily as the fire came to life again and the other walking over to the bed to make it. Endymion watched them suspiciously and Serena rolled her eyes. They both returned to the door and bowed toward the two before leaving and closing the heavy wood door after them.

"See" Serena said up at Endymion catching his eye, "they weren't secret ninja nuns out to get me so you can let go". Endymion let her go with a scowl and returned toward the now happy fire burning away within the hearth while Serena dashed over toward the platters upon the sofas and grabbed at what ever she could get her hands on. Toast with melted butter, apples, bananas, grapes and orange slices as well as a pitcher of orange juice towering over a large china plate piled with crisp bacon and eggs. Serena was so hungry she thought she was going to throw up and couldn't swallow the crispy toast fast enough and she was pretty sure she just swallowed an egg without chewing. "Oh…gob…this…is ssho…goob!" her mouth was so full her cheeks were bulging. Endymion had turned from the fire when he had heard the animalistic growls coming from behind and watched in astonishment as she hoovered through the plates of food. That girl could eat! Serena grabbed the pitcher of orange juice, ignoring the glasses and tipping her head back to drink strait from the decanter. She gasped for air and placed the pitcher down again before taking a moment to breath, she wasn't nearly done with the extravagant foray of food yet but she needed to slow down or she was going to die. Serena looked over at Endymion who gawked at her with awe and slight disgust. "What?! When was the last time _you_ ate?" she said heatedly before wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her gown. Bad habit was bad.

She turned back to the platter and took a piece of bacon chewing on it as she took the plate with the rest and loaded it with toast and eggs, she filled a glass full of orange juice and brought it over to Endymion leaning back on his hands with his muscled stomach bare and flat. Serena blushed, placed the plate on his teasing flesh and placed the glass beside him. He looked down at the food resting on his stomach and raised an eye brow at Serena who sat facing him. "I thought you weren't going to show me kindness again?" he asked scornfully. Serena snorted.

"This isn't kindness, it's necessity" she sat back resting on her hands like Endymion; silently waiting. He looked at the food again before placing it on the floor beside him.

"I don't need to eat" he said glaring seriously at the blond. Her neat brows disappeared into her fringe.

"Oh, so you run on solar energy do you?" she mocked him before looking around the cold stone room that she knew to be under ground. She was pretty sure the light from the window wasn't sunshine. She turned back and watched as his eyes darkened and his glower became dangerous. He wasn't her sword and shield…he was a danger to her.

"Are you deaf?"

"Are you stupid?" Serena raised a neat eyebrow and met Endymion's glare as he shook slightly.

"Who are you to talk about stupidity? You have been nothing but stupid yourself from the moment I have met you?" Endymion yelled.

"Why do you suppose that is?" Serena bellowed back, "it wouldn't have anything to do with not knowing what the hell is going on, would it?" She rose to her feet and glared down at the knight. "I'm tired of not knowing what's going on! Why was I chosen to be Queen? I don't even want the stupid throne!". Endymion closed his mouth against his next venomous attack and stared with disbelief at the raging blonde.

"Who told you that" he breathed. Serena looked at the floor tearing her eyes away from Endymion's. What should she say? That she had a dream? That she knew everything? Serena didn't know everything; she only knew who she supposedly was and what she might be entitled to. That the people she loved had died to protect her from it and now this infuriating man wanted to drag her into it. Endymion rose from the floor and took Serena's arms roughly making her cry out. "Who told you that!" he yelled shaking the leafy girl.

"Let go your hurting me!" Serena struggled against the iron grip around her bone thin arms. They felt like they would brake.

"Answer me!"

"I don't know!" she screamed with tears in her eyes. "No one has told me anything! Sammy, Aegis-Christy, you! You just drag me around fending off…things and expect me to go 'okay, what's next?' You expect me to trust you and follow you but you give me no reason to. You give me nothing to understand! You're a bastard!" she cried before thrusting her knee up into Endymion's groin. The raven knight yelled out in pain and surprise before crumpling to the ground clutching at his assaulted loins. Serena dashed toward the heavy door and swung it open, launching herself down the stone stairs three at a time.

"Serenity! Stop!" Serena could hear Endymion shouting above but she kept stumbling down the stairs. Serenity, Serenity, Serenity! Everyone kept calling her Serenity, she wasn't this person, she wasn't a Darkling, she wasn't a Queen but she wasn't normal either. She had to run, had to escape all these chains strangling her, chains people placed on her to bind them to their will. Always what _they_ wanted. Always what _they_ planned! Echoing laughter resonating in her head made Serena stumble along the barely lit corridor with her hands clamped over her ears. It wouldn't help because the laughter was insider her head but she had to try something as she dashed across the stone blinded by tears. Serena twisted and turned through the maze of the underground castle barely able to see, it didn't matter where she was going as long as she was moving and by her terms. Finally, breathing so hard it brought fresh tears of pain to her eyes; Serena clutched at the stone wall to steady herself and doubled over with exhaustion. It was some time before she was able to stand straight and when she was able she rose with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Serena hadn't seen anyone as she ran from her room, she passed no one and no body had passed her. Even the laughter had stopped.

Serena stood silent listening for any sign of activity. Nothing. She swallowed and began to walk down the hall she had blindly run into, her bare feet cold against the stone and an eerie chill crawling up her spine as she stopped outside a set of great wood doors; one slightly ajar from the other. Light shone brightly from within, Serena pushed the door and it swung wide to allow her entrance. Serena shielded her eyes against the bright light and stepped in just as the door was swinging gently back into place. For a moment the small blond couldn't see anything through the bright light shining from the glass domed ceiling above but then her eyes adjusted to the horror within the dining hall. Bodies lay on the floor, twisted and gnarled in death, limbs missing and blood, so much blood the floor and walls, the tables and chairs were painted crimson. Nuns in white were now dressed in red and tiny child faces were peering up at the ceiling with eyes as vacant as space, expressions of sheer terror plastered forever on their young faces. Serena saw a small boy's face staring at her from the sea of corpses, he couldn't be more than five years old and his throat was cut so deep his head was barely attached to his body. Serena doubled over and vomited on the floor, her breakfast now apart of the slick river of red flowing in between her toes as a deep rumbling laughter filled the hall. Serena eyes snapped to a chair placed in the middle of the carnage, in it was a body of a man, a priest with his head in his lap and staring like all of them; Father Fredrick was staring at _her_. Atop the tall chair's wooden back crouched a creature Serena dreaded to see, still as a statue and manically staring at the shrinking girl now sunken among the sea of blood and bodies; Tallinn. "Miss me princess?" he crooned crouched like an evil gargoyle.

"What have you done?" Serena whispered. She was cold, so cold her blood felt like ice water flowing through her veins. All those faces, all those people, girls, boys and nuns, all of them wiped from existence.

"I got bored waiting for you" the man beast pouted as he lithely bounded from the back of the chair to the blood soaked floor; the impact of his clawed feet making a splashing sound as the connected. Serena shook from absolute terror, sadness and rage. Rage was surprising given her situation but it was there, she felt it for all the poor lost souls who could no longer feel it for themselves. All gone because of him…and her.

"Then you should have come found me" her words spat through gritted teeth as she glared from beneath her falling fringe. Tallinn laughed; impressed.

"Well well, you certainly gained some courage since last time we met" his ice blue pupil-less eyes stared avidly at her; raking her form hungrily. Serena backed against the doors that did not budge a second time and glared as fiercely as she could at the approaching Tallinn.

"I have more balls than you ever will!" she shouted and dashed toward a long table to her left hoping to pick up a knife or fork or anything sharp to defend herself with. Tallinn dashed toward her faster than humanly possible but then again he wasn't human and caught the frantic girl by the hair, twisted her around and slammed her down on the long bench stretching the length of the table. Serena's breath escaped her suddenly and she coughed and gasped for air as the monster above pressed down upon her chest with his strong bare leg. He lent down over her, his face centimetres from hers and grinned.

"Show me yours and I'll show you mine" he whispered and pressed his knee down on her sternum. Serena tried to scream but she couldn't breath, her lungs would not fill with precious air and tiny fuzzy dots began to scatter along her vision. She was passing out. "Oh no no no darlin' girl, you don't get to escape your fate that easily" the creature hissed and grabbed the blond by the hair throwing her across the table and onto the floor with a thud. Serena gasped rich air into her deprived lungs and scrambled through the mangled bodies that were formally the wards of Aegis-Christy, her ruffled skirts of her night gown were heavy with blood that had soaked through the material and she felt as though she was swimming slowly while the beast above her merely drifted along with ease toward her. "You see I didn't partake in the fun here, I have standards and refuse-" Tallinn kicked a hand out of the way with disgust as he glided toward Serena "to play with vermin".

"So you gloat over me instead? You're flaunting you pompous bastard! You sure that's wise?" Serena rasped. Tallinn shrugged.

"Probably not but its fun" he mused.

"Just kill me and get it over with!" Serena screamed still backing away as far and as fast as she could. He laughed amusedly.

"Sorry sweetheart, I want a particular person to watch as I tear you apart" he was standing over her like a tower "But while we wait we could amuse ourselves, yes?" Tallinn stood on the soggy skirts of her nightgown as Serena lunged away from her tormenter. The skirts tore from her body exposing her long legs and tight panties drenched with dozens of peoples' blood.

"You will have to kill me before I let you touch me" her voice was less courageous and strong. He smiled.

"I'd prefer if you screamed for me darlin' " he whispered. "It would be poetic justice for my Queen".

"Fuck you!" Serena screamed and threw a severed foot at Tallinn who raised his arm shielding his face. The skin was still flecked with cuts from the injury he received from the fallen angel upon the floor.

"I think the point is I will be fucking you," his breath was ragged from excitement and insanity "hard". He lunged, Serena screamed and the room filled with blue light as the giant wooden doors exploded into splinters. Serena looked through the smoke and raining wood just as Endymion stepped through covered with rich red blood. Her hair was yanked up and before she could scream, Tallinn had her back pressed against his firm chest and moved with his delicate shield toward the centre of the room of carnage. Endymion looked around at the sorrowful room passively before turning his entire attention to the monster holding his ward hostage. "Just in time Endymion, I was going to teach your bitch how to service a man" he bellowed across the room before nipping at Serena's exposed ear with his needle sharp teeth. She screamed and struggled against her captor while Endymion made toward them, sword blazing blue fire as he swung it up for an attack as he ran. "I wouldn't if I were you" the beast pressed a talon, ten inches long against the flesh of Serena's throat. Endymion skidded to a halt barely able to contain his rage. "You might have been able to get through that small army I sent for you but they didn't have what you want" he said shaking Serena's head with his fist wound tightly in her hair. She desperately tried to stifle her cry.

"You meant for them to lose" Endymion hissed.

"Of course! I'm not stupid. They didn't stand a chance against you but I would have thought- hoped that they would have bought me more time but it doesn't matter" the creature ranted.

"Let her go Tallinn, she hasn't done anything, she doesn't even want the throne!" Endymion lowered his sword and stood glaring desperately at the man beast holding the shaking girl tightly. "Beryl can have it! It's hers!"

"Don't you speak her name you filthy bastard! You and your kind don't get to say her name!" Tallinn screeched.

"I swear on my honour if you hurt that girl I'll find your whore-" Endymion was cut off by the creatures laughing.

"You don't have honour you deserter, you traitorous swine! You have nothing! Malachite told me everything about you. You abandoned everything! Your home, your duty and your brothers in arms. Your comrades, your family!" Tallinn pressed as Endymion shook. "You left everything to shack up with this slut's father and left everyone back home to mourn you! It was the wife wasn't it?! The whore queen! You wanted to fuck her didn't you, bet you did! Bet everyone rode that cheap bitch!" he was panting in Serena's ear with satisfaction as Endymion bared his teeth. "Maybe Endy here is your real father" he laughed hysterically like a bird screeching. "Your father fucking your brother and I bet everything he was going to fuck you too". Endymion lost control and dashed forward sword flaming once again, Tallinn thrust his knife like claws into Serena's gut and watched as the light faded from Endymion's eyes as he watched Serena arching her back in agony unable to scream through her gasp of shock. Tallinn felt the girls blood on his fingers, felt her warmth, her life slipping from her body as he thrust the last few inches of his talons into Serena's small frame eliciting a scream of pure suffering. He pulled out from her and dashed forward as Endymion swung his blade at Tallinn's head, the creature slid under the flaming weapon and turned to stab Endymion in the back. Huge black wings burst from nowhere upon the raven haired man's bare back, knocking the half-demon to the ground, they arced wide as he caught the tumbling Serena in his strong arms, leapt into to air and beat the black shivering appendages so hard that a gale formed in the huge expanse of the decimated hall. A scream of rage behind him told Endymion that the Darmon could not follow. Serena watched Endymion's face as they rose toward the ceiling of light.

"You're an angel?" she whispered barely audible if Endymion had not been entirely focused on Serena. His eyes held no rage or irritation. They were concerned and grief stricken and… something else. Tears fell from his eyes like rain and Serena smiled as she brushed them away feebly. "Don't cry" she wheezed, blood trickling from her mouth "Angels shouldn't cry". Endymion cracked.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so terribly sorry!" he sobbed. Serena knew she had minutes left maybe even seconds as they rose higher and higher toward the light. She caressed his face and smiled. It didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore. "Please stay Serenity! Oh God please!" his anguish pierced Serena even as she lay close to death in her saviours arms. She wanted him to be okay, she wanted to stay and know he would be okay! Oh God she wanted to stay!

…they broke through the glass dome and were swallowed by the light above…

* * *

Oh my MEW MEWS! That was long! But it was necessary. SORRY! I think my chapters are going to be quite long from now on unfortunately. This is one epic story that I hope you still like. Yes my grammar still sucks nuts but I tried so you ill have to bare with it. Thanks to all my lovely reviews, gushing applause and constructive critiques are always a pleasure to read. Reviews aren't just for giving us silly writers big fat egos, they also let us know how we are doing and appreciation is always welcome (but not necessary((but loved!)) ) Thank you for reading so far and I hope you continue to read My Dark Queen. –Belladonna D


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Mew Mews! So glad people like my story. The last chapter was quite sad…and insanely long but now the good stuff begins! YAY! (Waves flag and blows a whistle). So without further adieu here is Chapter Eight (Don't own Sailor Moon but it owns me). Oh and another insanely long chapter. Sorry!

* * *

_Serena watched as Endymion's face was swallowed by blinding light. It consumed everything. All her senses; all her thoughts and desires. She knew Endymion was there with her though she could not see him she knew he was close to her and then as suddenly as they had been engulfed by the searing light; they became the light itself in a long tunnel filled with flashing flares of radiance hurtling past them. Serena didn't just see what was in front of her or what was to the side of her; she could see everything in every direction as though she was the air. _

_And there was the other glow, which she __**decided**__ was in front of her, blindingly bright and hot; more so than her fading existence. She faded with every second and Serena became less conscious of what was happening or where or what she was now. But the radiant light before her drifted closer and she could feel it, feel him, embrace her in his warmth and his life till they became one and she felt everything that he was and what he had been and what he would be; Serena and Endymion were no longer separate beings but one._

_Images flashed. Not so much inside Serena's mind or in front of her eyes for she was adamant she possessed neither, but awareness, a consciousness that understood the images flickering so fast that no normal human could comprehend what they were. But Serena did. And with these images, emotions were attached, fury, rage, grief, joy, peace, lust. A cacophony of emotion flooded Serena's consciousness and not all these images and emotion belonged to her. _

_Sammy smiling goofily at her. Daily life at Aegis-Christy. The restaurant where she worked as a waitress. These were hers. A grand towering city made of white and gold ever expanding. A handsome angry man with the striking resemblance of Endymion. A beautiful woman with illustrious amber hair. A baby boy barely the age of one whose azure eyes were wide with wonder. These were not. These were Endymion's. The anger and rage, the love and peace, the overwhelming grief so thick it made you want to scream; these belonged to her angel savoir. And the images continued. The emotions continued. And so did their travel. All those luminous orbs flashing past in a fury of movement, so fast Serena wondered if they existed at all. And then they were separating._

_The other light above her, to the side of her, in front of her, there was no distinction in direction, began to fade like she had and her own light was now strong and brighter than Endymion's had been. White and growing hotter as they travelled. _

_It was so hot that Serena began to scream, she was in pain like her skin was on fire but her form had not yet solidified back into a body. No sound, no voice but she screamed anyway. Agony was ripping her apart and this strange place was fitting her back together. She wanted to stop, she wanted to die, the fire was everywhere in her body. Her skin, her mouth, and the sides of her head even her hair hurt. Fingers and toes felt broken, insides felt melted and nothing felt okay. She held onto the other fading light as she screamed silently and they plunged through one of the many flashing lights racing past them in the hollow expanse of nothingness. Numbing peace._

The peace didn't last for long as Serena plunged into turbulent icy water. The coldness stabbed into her flesh like a thousand needles of glass, stabbing and cutting all at once and over and over. She couldn't breathe as she was swept along under the surface of freezing water, tumbling and twisting being knocked against smooth stones of the riverbed. Her lungs screamed, cried and moaned for air as her vision began to spot with darkness. Thoughts of panic and terror, of survival were not as coherent has they had been as she was ripped under the water by torrents of water.

A flash of white past her and Serena thrust out her arm and clamped around it instinctively hoping it might save her from a watery grave, it was heavy and had some remnants of warmth like a body, a person; Endymion! Serena clutched to the mass of white flesh as they hurtled down the flow of water, being close to another mass made them pass more slowly and Serena kicked the stony floor of the riverbed, kicked upward to the grey rippling light above dragging Endymion with her.

The surface of the raging river broke and Serena gasped sweet air into her lungs, a surge of power ripped through her brain along with a harsh voice commanding her to stay above water. _'Swim toward the bank'_ the harsh tone ripped through her mind filling her body with adrenaline and borrowed power.

"I can't!" Serena cried in a panic.

'_You will!'_ there was no room for argument as Serena's body began to comply with her mental tormentor's orders. _'Swim! Kick! Struggle! Or die!'_ the voice repeated over and over like some sort of mantra and Serena complied. She swam and kicked and struggled all the while pulling the large, heavy body of her companion toward the wintry bank. Finally Serena could get a footing on the stones below and she dragged her naked self and her naked partner through the shallow waters of the bank and the safe rocky surface of the rivers edge. Endymion slumped against the stones, stark white and naked in the light of there surroundings, his eyes closed and face expressionless as he lay in unconsciousness. _'He's dead'._

"NO!" Serena screamed and shook Endymion feebly with what little strength she had. Her scream echoed through the frost bitten forest around them, it repeated her anguish and panic back to her over and over, each time fading away to be replaced by sobs.

'_Quit your crying and save him!'_ the angry screech inside her head commanded her.

"I don't know-". She stopped. Yes she did! Serena turned the deathly pale man on his side and opened his mouth, forcing her finger in his mouth and removing them as a torrent of water gushed out and onto the stones of the bank. She turned him back and placed her ear over his mouth to listen for breathing. Nothing.

Forcing his mouth open by pinching the sides of his jaw, Serena clamped his nose shut with her fingers and sealed his open mouth with hers, pushing air from her lungs into his. She repeated and then swung her naked legs over his torso and began compressions on his firm muscled chest. It hardly gave way under her lack of strength which made Serena panic. She sealed his mouth again and puffed and against with her feeble attempt at compressions. "I can't do this! Please!" she cried, "Help me!" Serena arched her back sharply and gasped her body rigid with pain as the whites of her eyes stained black and her irises bled crimson.

"Better?" Selene asked cruelly before compressing Endymion's chest again. Ribs cracked under her hands and she ignored the terrified cries inside her head. "If you're not breaking ribs you're not doing it right" she grunted with appreciation. Again Endymion's mouth was sealed and again air was forced into his broken body. "You promised" Selene whispered and as though her words were magic the black haired man shivered and began to cough and splutter.

The demon-ess watched as his azure eyes opened, unfocused and then fluttered closed as he fell into unconsciousness. She watched him breathing for a while before she was satisfied and then climbed off him looking down at the blood between her legs and running down the inside of her thighs. Five stab wounds continued to pour blood steadily from Endymion's lower abdomen. Selene smiled.

'_He's hurt_!' Serena cried from within herself. Selene rolled her eyes but felt herself shudder with exhaustion that now began to claw her down into darkness. She fell to the stony bank and slumped against the length of Endymion's still body and looked up into the tree line of the forest skirting the raging river. A figure stood watching the two naked people on the bank, cold and bloody, one unconscious and the other staring directly at her.

Selene watched herself from the tree line staring back at her. Long white gold hair tumbling down her back, small delicate frame, pearlesque skin shimmering, elfin ears twitching. Her eyes were different though, nor blue or demonic but a glorious turquoise slightly leaning toward green and she was clothed in layer upon layer of rags and rough cloth. Selene stared at her twin, who stared back both shocked and scared, she smiled one last twisted smile said, "Well this is interesting" and slumped her head against the steady rise and fall of Endymion's chest. The grey white light vanished into blackness as the world was taken away from her yet again.

* * *

A steady pounding thumped in Serena's ear. Steady and rhythmic. A heart beat. She half didn't want to open her heavy eyes but now that she was aware she was awake and not dead like she hoped, she had to see whose heart she was listening to. The first thing Serena noticed when she awoke was that is was dark, the broken doors to the balcony revealed it to be the middle of the night yet the room flickered with light from the fireplace at the foot of the decrepit four-poster bed she was upon. The musty sheets covering her rag clad body and Endymion's nudity.

Serena pressed a cold hand again the man's forehead and felt his skin burn like fire. His fever concerning the blond girl beside him, he breathed shallow laboured breaths but Serena could only feel relief that he remained alive; at least for now. Serena turned to the fire barely alight in the large stone hearth, at the matted fur rug at the foot and the small lump curled in front of the fire. Serena stared at the lump avidly, alert and terrified at the same time. The soft rise and fall told her it was alive but to whether it meant harm or not was another question.

A howling in the distance outside of her shabby residence made both Serena and the mass on the floor jump. The form rose to its knees looking at the balcony before turning slowly to the girl in the bed above; her hand flying to her mouth to stifle a scream. They stared at each other in both wariness and astonishment, the room silent as they drank in each other's appearances.

For Serena, she could not believe what she was seeing staring straight back; it was her! The same face the same body even the same insanely long hair. The only differences were that her ears protruded from the sides of her fair head and her eyes didn't share the same scorn hers held; they were of pure innocence and kindness. This had to be a dream, this wasn't real! Serena kept telling herself unable to look away from what she was seeing. Maybe it was a joke.

"I-I found you" came a soft spoken voice from the rug on the floor. Serena gaped at the girl slowly getting to her feet. Even her voice was the same. Though she stood stooped slightly with no trace of confidence or self esteem; not that Serena had these qualities but she was defiant.

"What?" Serena's voice was merely a horrible rasp in her throat. The small word grating the inside of her oesophagus. It was the mysterious other self that gaped back at the girl beside her companion. The girl on the floor recovered quickly. Serena suspected this strange thing might have been studying her while she was unconscious and she felt a chill creep up her spine that had nothing to do with the sub zero temperature.

"I found you an-and your friend" a blush colouring her very pale cheeks, "on the river bank" her timid nature made Serena irritated. Was this what Serena looked like to other people? "Your friend" the girl slowly came round to the other side of the bed where Endymion lay shivering and covered in cold sweat. "He's very sick, I tried to help but-" her eyes were slightly more green turquoise and they were filled with sadness and concern. She tried to help them.

"What- who are you?" Serena queried not ready to give up her cautiousness toward her twin. It was truly unbelievable. The girl blinked at her before smiling timidly.

"I- my name is Angelesqua Fellianne, I'm a tavern master's daughter from a small town called Brocadia" she said watching as Serena caressed Endymion's clammy face. "Well I _was_ anyway". Serena looked up.

"What happened?" Serena asked looking the girl up and down slowly; assessing. The girl shrugged timidly but she could not hide the tears welling in the girls eyes.

"My father was killed and I had to run away" Angelesqua looked down at her hands before looking anywhere that was her other self in the bed. "My father said I was a gift, a blessing to him from above because I was born like this" she gestured to her dirt stained face. "Because I was born a child of the Moon Queen or at least a very distant relative" she smiled weakly at Serena trying not to embarrass herself with her flood of emotions. Serena's heart began to ache though she listened avidly to the girl's words. "Yes, such a _blessing_ I got him killed" she whispered wiping her blotchy wet eyes with the back of her hand.

"Some one killed him?" Serena asked trying to process what was being said. This girl wasn't a threat, she was frightened as much as Serena was and tired and alone. The girl watched Serena for a moment, struggling with herself as though she didn't know whether to proceed.

"Moon children are rare, I've heard there are more of us than there have ever been but you don't come across one very often" her voice was low. "We are sort after, we are prized to have. As wives, companions, I've even heard of them being adopted by rich families as their own children" Angelesqua looked so forlorn.

"Why?" Serena looked horrified. She pitied poor Angelesqua to no end, it sounded as though these 'Moon Children' were slaves. The feeble girl before Serena smiled and sat gently, if barely, on the edge of the bed.

"Because we are trophies" she said a little confused and wary as though Serena was very strange for not knowing. "Men breed with us to make more although it is a rarity for Moon Children to be born. Adopted children are highly revered for potential royal brides" Serena stared at her twin disbelievingly. "A prince or king always takes one of us as a bride. The royal line is the only line that continues to produce Moon Children"

"Wait!" Serena said sharply making Angelesqua jump. Serena gave the girl an apologetic look before taking a deep breath. "So does that mean the King and Queen are Moon Children or whatever" she asked and the elfin eared girl gave her a quizzical look.

"The King was not but the Queen was" she replied still watching Serena with interest.

"But you said they are the only people who breed a continuos line of Moon Children" Serena was shaking and her body screamed with exhaustion even from the tiny amount of movement the trembling made.

"Well almost continuous. Descendants of the Moon Queen are always female" Serena stared. "There have been many Kings born in our history but they are not descendants like the daughters always are" Angelesqua peered at Serena with concern.

"So boys born into the royal line take Moon Children as wives, as Queens, and daughters born in the line are always Moon Children?" Serena went cold. Colder than the snow falling outside. These poor children were used as slaves, they were hunted and kidnapped and taken advantage of to further the gains of the people who took them. Did her father steal her mother? Was her mother forced to marry the King? Was she forced to have Serena?

"Are you okay?" Angelesqua asked quietly watching Serena struggle behind her eyes. The girl was glad to see they were crystal blue and not the horrid sight she had seen before.

"Who tried to take you?" Serena asked flatly trying not to think about her family line any longer though it lingered slowly burning away at her.

"A man in Lady Beryl's army. He was very scary. Long white hair, pale blue eyes" Serena stared horror struck at Angelesqua who was trying very hard to recount her past. "His eyes were dead, devoid of much emotion. He was very interested in me, kept calling me princess when I served him and some of his men in my father's tavern. Before long he was talking to my father about me, about taking me away, he offered him money, a house, protection". Her eyes welled with fresh tears and she smiled proudly; the first real defiance Serena saw in her. "But my father said no; he said nothing could be bestowed upon him that was worth more than the joy I brought him every day" Angelesqua brushed the tears away. "Then one night the man came to take me from my home and my father. My father told me to run, to hide somewhere safe before that man killed him and burnt the tavern to the ground. So I did what my father asked and I ran, ran for days and days until I couldn't run any more" she finished.

"This is where you live?" Serena asked gesturing to the murky depths of the fallen room. Angelesqua smiled and nodded. "Where is this place?" she whispered before coughing. Her throat was dry as bone and throbbed with pain. Angelesqua stood up and moved toward the fire quickly kneeling down close to the coals.

"You must be starving!" she said grabbing a poker leaning against the stone fireplace and hooking it through the handle of a black pot nestled deep in the angry coals of the fire. "I can't offer you much but it's good. I promise" she opened the lid and a smell like no other filled the drafty room. Serena was sure she might have been hungry had her stomach not been churning with worry and fear. She was certain with out even asking that she had been brought to Aeremia; which meant this was a completely different world. A terrifying place.

Angelesqua came back with a small wooden bowl, crudely carved but full of steaming broth swirling inside the bowl's hollow. Serena took it reluctantly and looked at it steaming gently away, slowly cooling as the chill in the air sucked the warmth from it. She turned to Angelesqua and smiled warmly, "Thank you" she said and her twin beamed with joy. "Has Endymion woken yet?" she asked as she peered down at the man struggling against his fever. Angelesqua turned a dark scarlet colour and pursed her lips in concern.

"Not really" she said softly. "He mumbles sometimes, mostly calls out for 'Serenity' and tries to throw off the blankets but otherwise he fights the infection bravely" the girl said pulling the musty covers down to reveal makeshift bandages around his lower abdomen; soaked in dark blood. She tenderly pulled at the ripped cloth trying desperately not to look at his nether regions, as was Serena, and revealed to Serena the extent of Endymion's dilemma.

Serena tried to stifle both her gasp of shock and scream of guilt. Five stab wounds marred his skin, deep and still tricking blood from the swollen openings full of a yellowish white congealed liquid. "Oh my god, what have I done?" Serena whimpered tenderly running her fingers near the wounds. Endymion cried out loudly arching his back making the two girls jump. He opened his dark circled eyes and peered up at Serena groggily.

"Serenity" he rasped; barely audible. Serena took one of his hands and squeezed tightly while she smiled as genuinely as she could; trying to hide her guilt and concern for him. This was her fault; she was supposed to be lying here on the verge of death not Endymion. This was supposed to be her pain not his. He looked at her questioningly as she assumed it was too painful for him to speak. She nodded vigorously.

"Yes!" she whimpered. "Yes I'm fine Endymion, I shouldn't be but I'm perfectly fine" watching as relief glazed his unfocused eyes made Serena's heart brake. "I don't understand. These belonged to me!" she sobbed and bowed her head in shame. "It's me supposed to be like this, not you" she looked up as Endymion squeazed her hand as tightly as he could, his eyes were stern as he glared at her which would have been funny had it not wrenched her heart from her chest.

"This is how it is supposed to be" his whisper was strained but firm. "This is my job…my duty" Serena was shaking her head trying to keep herself together.

"You are as stupid as ever!" she yelled at him but still the tears came. "You can't save me all the time!"

"Your right" Endymion mouthed, "you have to start saving yourself. No matter what the cost is to everyone around you, you must carry on, you must push forward and do what ever you have to, to ensure the throne is yours" he started to cough viciously. Serena and Angelesqua tried to hold Endymion down as he hacked violently till blood started to trickle down the corners of his mouth. Serena wasn't the only one who shed tears for the fallen knight and as Angelesqua's tears splashed onto his bare chest; Endymion peered up at the other Serena.

He was completely still as he looked upon the splitting image of his ward. She tried desperately to hold the tears dangerously hanging in her green-turquoise eyes. Her face smudged and caked in dirt, her ferocious hair tumbling about in a silvery mane of curls. He was in shock. "My- my name is Angelesqua Fellianne" she said weakly. Endymion looked at Serena and then back at Angelesqua and then repeated…many times. "I don't think any of us believe or understand what's going on but I will take care of both of you" she whispered patting his other hand.

Endymion turned back to Serena and swallowed his mouth full of blood. "Serenity, listen to me" his eyes were beginning to roll in his head as he spoke. He was losing consciousness. "You have to get to a city called Valquis. Ask for a person called Amelia Le`Fiorrion. She's my sister" his words slurred as another trickle of blood poured from his mouth. "Amy will help you and keep you safe. You must leave immediately" Serena shook her head.

"No" she said firmly.

"For crying out loud, Serenity!" Endymion tried to sound forceful but began to cough. The two girls held him as still as they could.

"I'm not leaving" Serena gritted her teeth against the wall of guilt. 'It should be me, it should be me' repeated in her head over and over.

"Listen you stupid girl!" his chest was heaving with exhaustion and anger.

"No!" Serena cried. "You listen; I am not leaving with out you. I am not! You say I'm the Queen then I order you to shut up and get well!" she glared defiantly at Endymion. He closed his mouth against his next tirade and watched her for a while. She met his gaze without hesitation before the raven haired man smiled gently taking Serena by surprise.

"You're as impossible as your brother and your mother was a hundred times worse when she wanted something" he said before closing his eyes slowly. Serena wiped the fresh sheen of cold sweat from his relaxing brow and caressed his cheek.

"It's your duty to live and tell me about them" she whispered to a weak smile, "that's an order". His hand relaxed in side hers and Serena's heart plummeted into her stomach with panic.

"He's alive" Angelesqua said quickly catching Serena's pale features. "But he's very weak…your majesty". Serena scowled at her twin. "Is it true? Are you the lost daughter of the royal house of Le`Fayloraine?" her eyes held hope as they defied Serena's angry, untrusting gaze. Serena said nothing and Angelesqua beamed as though this was answer enough. "I'm sorry Your Grace" she bowed deeply almost kneeling but afraid she might not be seen giving the proper respect. "I'm sorry I didn't realise sooner! I'm sorry I could not help more" Serena was starting to get frightened.

"You helped enough, thank you" Angelesqua looked doubtful of her words but she continued to bow. "Stop that!" Serena said irritated waving her hand. Her twin rose slowly; unsure. "Look, I didn't even know I was some sort of royalty until a few days ago so don't go being sorry for not knowing. And your hospitality has been more than enough…you saved us, how could I ask for anything else" Angelesqua was beaming at Serena with adoration which was more than freaking Serena out. Did she have expressions that looked that ridiculous?

"Your majesty-"

"Stop that" Serena warned. Angelesqua bowed her head unsure and Serena sighed.

"My name is Serena…not Serenity" she said and waited till the girl looked at her. "Serena".

"Serena" the girl repeated almost unsure. "Your friend is right, you must leave for Valquis" she whispered hurriedly as though people might overhear.

"I'm not leaving" Serena said flatly. Angelesqua looked upon Endymion, her eyes betraying what she thought and what Serena felt but refused to acknowledge. "We both go or we don't go at all". Serena clung to anything that might make this situation more bearable and if that was to cling to false hope then she would. "I know I must seem like a spoilt bitch" Serena said softly.

"Never!" the small girl said vehemently.

"But I won't leave him. If he's going to die I'm going to be here holding his hand" she whispered stiffly trying to keep a hold of her spiralling emotions. "It is the very least I can do for him". Angelesqua watched the two of them, her eyes full of concern and worry. She started to pace the dusty floor, her bare feet black from dirt and grime. Serena covered Endymion with the bed covers and laid her head gently on his chest listening to his laboured breathing. She watched her other self lost in thought and felt grateful that even now she was trying to help.

"Valquis is two days horse ride" Angelesqua said chewing her bottom lip. Something Serena did when she was deep in thought. "There is a small town a few hours from here, I'm sure they can spare a horse for the Queen of Aeremia" she smiled.

"No" Serena said firmly making the other girls smile disappear. "No one can know I'm here and besides" Serena said peering at Endymion who slumbered on, "Endymion is no where near strong enough to move". They both looked at Endymion with concern as a small sliver of light began to peek through the broken balcony doors. "Its dawn" Serena mused. Angelesqua walked over to a large stone urn by the fireplace and picked it up.

"I'll go get water" she said and Serena looked afraid, "don't worry Serena, I will not be long and I'll try to figure something out". She left Serena in the dark room with Endymion beside her. She placed her head on his chest again and stroked his long black tresses tangled from their nightmare…and she began to sob.

* * *

When Serena awoke next it was to the morning sing song of birds outside and the pale light of winter that carried the smell of snow and the morning. She hadn't been asleep for more than a few hours. She rose up onto her elbows and looked around the room. It might have been richly decorated in its day but now it held nothing but loneliness and decay save for the small comfort that it provided her with shelter. Serena turned to Endymion and bit her lip against her gasp of anxiety.

His face was covered in sweat and the dark circles under his eyes were now almost black. His lips were cracked and dry and his skin blotchy. Small black tendrils creeped along his neck and side of his face gipping the small girl's heart with fear. "He's been poisoned" Serena turned to Angelesqua who stood at the foot of the bed holding something close in her hands and looking grimly at Endymion. Serena noticed she no longer held the gentle concern in her eyes but caution and distrust. The second thing Serena noticed was the thing Angelesqua was holding was a leather scabbard belt obediently sheathing Endymion's sword.

"Where did you find that?" Serena asked with wide eyes. Angelesqua didn't remove her eyes from Endymion but merely placed the weopon on the end of the bed.

"I found it on the river bank" she said. Serena watched her staring.

"What's the matter, Angel?" Serena said softly; on edge. Angelesqua looked shocked for a moment as she met Serena's gaze. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have presumed I could call you that" she said as her twin began shaking her head profusely.

"No No. It's just that-" she trailed off and seemed distantly in the past, "my father used to call me Angel" she said softly with a sad smile. "I didn't think I would hear that again". She returned her vigilant glare at Endymion before giving a rather comical huff. "He's an Angelorian, isn't he?" she said very bitterly taking Serena by surprise.

"Yes" Serena said softly though she barely knew herself. Angel looked at Serena dumbfounded, as though she could barely believe what she heard her Queen say.

"Why?!" Serena stared open mouthed at the girl. "Why are you helping _that_?!" she pointed at the groaning Endymion. Serena was flabbergasted by Angel's reaction.

"Why not?" Serena asked warily and judging by Angel's reation to this; she assumed there was history she didn't know about.

"Because they are killers! Their our sworn enemies! They slaughter without mercy or discrimination!" Angel was breathing hard waving her pointed finger at Endymion. "We have warred with the Angelorians for centuries with out count. They have massacred towns and cities by the dozens and all with out justification!" she spat and Serena could see her clenched fists shaking and teeth bared; small fangs gleaming.

"I don't know about our history, Angel" Serena began softly, "I didn't even know this world existed let alone I am supposed to rule it, but Endymion" Angel hissed and for the first time Serena could see a feral nature under the surface. "You have seen the wounds on his body" she looked satisfied at knowing that, "those are my wounds" Serena gritted her teeth against the seething anger boiling in her veins.

Angel flicked her eyes to Serena. "Those wounds belong to me, I was the one stabbed, I am the one who is supposed to be lying here in-" Serena faltered, "in unimaginable agony and yet here he lies, in my place and suffering for _me_" Angel listened quietly and waited while Serena gathered enough control to speak with out breaking. "I don't know our history, Angel. I'm not saying that they aren't bad people but I'm saying with out Endymion, I would not be here and for that he deserves my trust and my respect" Serena breathed heavily, "because he has earned it".

Angel looked ashamedly away from Serena with tears in her eyes. She struggled against everything she had been told, everything she was supposed to believe in and millennia upon millennia of hate toward this dying man's race. She finally bowed her head. "He's been poisoned by a Darmon" Serena looked at Angel confused, "it's a Demon/Darkling hybrid" she swallowed as Serena digested this information. "There isn't anything we can do. I only know how to fix small cuts and scrapes, this was already beyond what I know how to treat and now that he's infected" Angel trailed off as Serena began to sob.

"Oh god please! Please help me!" she sobbed over Endymion's chest. '_God aint listening_' Serena gripped her head and cried out as the pain cracked through her skull like a searing bolt of lightning. '_You are so damn pathetic I might actually vomit inside your skull_' the voice spat. Serena screamed against the pain in her head and Angel came to her side in a panic. Her head snapped back with a gasp as demonic eyes slipped into place and her lips twisted with perverse glee. Angel threw herself back in horror, landing on the floor and staring open mouthed in fear.

Selene looked upon the trembling heap that wore her face and smiled with delight. "I don't know why you exist with my face little girl, but you will serve my needs for the moment" her voice was like fire and ice raging against each other, "understand?". Angel nodded slowly staring in terror. "First you will get some water boiling" she commanded and Angel scrambled to her feet and dashing toward the fireplace, poured water into a large tin and placed it into the roaring fire with the poker. "Next I need for you to go hunting ardis flower, hallow bark, tiger reed and lolafen" Selene barked and climbed over Endymion; unsheathing his body from the blankets.

Angel gawked at the demonic girl as she lifted the large man of muscle from the bed with ease. His head lolling from side to side as Selene made her way to the fur upon the floor next to the fire. His naked body glistened with sweat as she placed him gently upon the fur skin rug, brushing his soaked hair from his clammy face. Selene shot the timid girl a glare, her ruby irises taking on the sinister glint of a feral cat. Angel stumbled toward a basket near the door and fumbled to grasp it by its tattered handle.

"Oh Angel" Selene purred. Angel turned slowly toward the demon peering through a curtain of illustrious silver hair. "I expect you to hurry and come back soon" she smiled; fangs bared. "I'd hate to have to come look for you". Angel swallowed the lump of fear in her throat before backing out of the room and down the hall. With the tiny girl out of the way Selene turned to the pitiful man on the floor. "You're a fool" she whispered but caressed Endymion's slick face tenderly. She steeled herself against the affection she gave him and returned to gathering things she needed to make Endymion strong enough for travel.

* * *

Angel didn't return until mid afternoon, she dragged herself through the warped door way panting and dripping with perspiration. The basket she carried was full of strange vegetation and she brought it over to Selene. "I've brought everything you asked for though ardis flower is very rare in the winter months" she heaved, "I could not find much". Angel placed the basket down in front of the fire and knelt down above Endymion's head.

Selene said nothing and tipped the basket on the floor sorting through the plants that would help her with Endymion. "Pour some water into a bowl" the demon girl said quietly as she started to crush a striped plant in her hands. Angel did as she was told and waited for instructions. "Wet those rags in the bowl, place them over the wounds and give the rest to me". She complied, wringing the rags that had been made while she was gone and placed the steaming material over the infected stab wounds. Endymion arched his back and screamed. "Hold him down!" Selene bellowed over the agonised cries.

Angel grabbed his flailing arms, crossed them over his chest and bound them down as tightly as she could without cutting off his breathing. The naked man writhed and struggled against the small girl but she resisted his movements. She turned and watched as Selene placed the crushed tiger reed; hallow bark and a yellow clump of moss called lolafen into the small bowl. Taking a rounded stump of wood she used it to grind the plants in the hot water until it was a thick greenish paste. She gave a look to Angel that said 'Hold him still or die' before leaning down toward his wounds and sealing her mouth over one.

Angel looked away, her face red from embarrassment and shock. Too close! Endymion arched his back and screamed again, kicking his legs and struggling to throw Angel off him. Angel took one hand and stroked his face contorted in distress and leant down next to his ear where she began to hum. She heard Selene sucking on the wounds and spitting the contents, sucking and spitting but she closed her eyes against the gruesome task and hummed loudly for Endymion. She hummed songs her father sang to her, she hummed songs she heard around her town; she even hummed made up tunes in hope that these would calm the pained Angelorian.

His screams faded into loud moans of pain and his struggles were feeble in attempt as he listened to the beautiful humming in his ear. All for him. Selene rose and spat the last of the dirty blood and pus from her mouth, wiped it with a cloth and assessed the rich clean blood now steadily flowing. She scooped the green paste from the bowl and smeared it over the wounds; working it deeply in with her fingers. Endymion tensed his entire body but relaxed soon afterwards; finding relief in the medicinal substance. "Prepare some broth and grind the ardis flowers into it" Selene's voice slightly tired.

Angel got up quickly from the poor man who moaned as the demon creature rubbed the solution into his bleeding wounds and around the tender areas. She scooped some steaming hot broth into a bowl, gathered the lotus looking flowers from the floor and using the stump of wood before; began to grind the two together. Selene swayed slightly and rubbed the sweat above her brow as Angel looked on with concern. "Are you alright" Angel asked timidly. Selene's eyes glided unfocused for a moment to the girl mashing the soup that now had turned into a silvery pearlesque solution.

She glared for a while before sighing. "It takes a lot of energy for me to play on the surface for so long" her voice hoarse in her throat. "I have used my influence a lot lately to save this pathetic bag of bones and her dumb puppy here" Selene motioned to the man below her hands. Angel handed the mixture to the creature she did not understand and watched. "Grab the sword on the bed and unsheathe it" Selene braced herself as Angel complied with her orders yet again. Faithful; Selene smiled. The long sword weighed a lot more than Selene expected it to when she excepted it from Angel, its crystal blade which normally blazed with azure fire was all but clear save for a tiny sliver of blue light running along the inside.

"What are you going to do?" Angel asked cautiously eyeing the weapon in the demon creature's hands. Selene's lips twisted up into a manic grin and she commanded Angel's frightened attention.

"How are you with blood?" she asked before slicing a deep gash in her hand. Angel covered a gasp with her hand and fell back leaning against the end of the bed. She watched as the witch bled into the silvery broth and stirred with a finger until the solution was an orangey red colour. "Angelorian's" Selene rasped, "get sustenance from living blood" Angel crinkled her nose in disgust.

"What?! Why?" she said looking at the man in dismay and renewed prudence. Selene purred laugh made the girl shiver.

"Something to do with legend. Darkling's are of death while Angelorian's are of life. They are of the light while we are of the dark" she almost sang. "Angelorian's for what ever reason, sickness, great injury, starvation even" she said placing the blade in the flames of the fire, "they require blood from a live animal…or person" Angel was not impressed by this information.

"But isn't your blood already dying as soon as it leaves your body" she said looking away as the demon girl cauterised the wound in her hand with the hot blade. Selene smiled at Angel's squeamishness.

"Very clever" she said taking up the bowl of liquid, "this however is to give him the taste for it". Angel stared with horror. "I suggest you stand back, it's about to get violent". Selene sipped the liquid filling her mouth and then leant over Endymion's face. He slumbered restlessly but the black veins in his neck and face were merely faded lines now that she had treated him.

Selene sealed his mouth with hers and trickled the liquid into his mouth, she began to rub her fingers gently against his throat and waited for him to swallow. He gulped down the liquid and Selene repeated four more times. She rose straight up and waited for a moment before turning to Angel. "When I say so you must knock him out" she said softly.

"What?!" Angel gasped but never got to ask why. Endymion leapt spritely from his position on the floor and lunged at Selene with a guttural growl rumbling in his parched throat. They were knocked to the ground and Angel began to scream as she watched on in horror at the naked animal upon the delicate girl below.

His hand wrenched her silvery head to the side savagely before he sunk his fangs into her throat and tore a small gash in the flesh. Blood gushed from the lesion in Selene's neck and the monster above lapped at the crimson fluid pouring into his mouth. All his muscles were tense and all Angel could do was watch the tyrant bending the demon girl to his will.

He rose to his knees from the floor and dragged the girl up with him. Her head falling back and allowing him to drink from her body. He snarled and growled and brutally handled Selene; and she smiled. She smiled a twisted smile of mirth and desire and dug her fingers into his back. She moaned softly into his ear, crying out when he bit down harder. "Remember who did this for you" she whispered allowing her fingers to disappear into his raven tresses. His feral moaning was all the answer she received. And then her limit hit. "Now Angel!" she croaked over the animalistic snarls.

Angel looked terrified but she searched for anything to fend of the monster sucking the demon dry. She grabbed the poker and swung it across the back of Endymion's head. A crack resonated in the broken room and the man slumped to the side releasing Selene while the demon's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she slumped to the other side with a thud. Angel stood above them still wielding the poker looking back and forth, one to the other as they remained unconscious. Her life suddenly got a lot more complicated.

* * *

A tickle roused Serena from sleep, the side of her neck throbbed dully and she rubbed it absentmindedly before waking to a new dawn. The light outside was barely visible in the musty abandoned room but she could make out a face inches away from hers, silhouetted against the dying glow of the fire behind him. Endymion peered down at Serena, his dark hair falling into his azure eyes with the familiar ethereal glow; albeit weaker than before. "Endymion?" Serena whispered a little confused as though she was sure she was still dreaming.

He pressed a slender finger against her lips to silence her and looked up, Serena turned her head and saw Angel asleep on the foot of the bed; her thin arm dangling off the side and her mouth capturing her thumb; biting down on it. Serena smiled at her from the fur skin in front of the fire, she had bent over backwards in order to help Serena even before she knew who she was. She couldn't think of any way to repay Angel for her kindness. Serena turned back toward Endymion who stroked the side of her face shakily. "You're an idiot" he whispered near her ear. Serena's body responded by bursting into flame.

"If that's the way you treat people who are trying to save you," Serena tried to keep her voice low, "then I won't do it next time". Endymion just shook his head.

"That's why you're an idiot," his warm breath tickled the side of her face making her flush; "you shouldn't have tried to save me. What happened to not showing me kindness?" Serena was finding it hard to breath under his gaze but she endured to not give away her discomfort.

"It was necessity" a small innocent smile creeping upward. "What are you doing up anyway?" she asked struggling to her elbows and pushing Endymion down against the fur. They were both tucked neatly under several bed sheets; Endymion's bare body pressing against Serena's barely clothed one. 'I'm about to have a nose bleed' she thought and took a deep breath. "You should be resting as much as you can" her whisper was stern as she began peeling back the covers to assess his wounds again. She stopped just before exposing him completely and lifted the frayed bandages to take a look.

The wounds were open but were no longer bleeding, the surrounding area black and blue and around that; viciously red. There were black veins snaking around the affected area but they were faint and Serena could not see them anywhere else on his bare skin. She gently touched the bruised skin hesitated when Endymion's strong muscles tensed, he relaxed as Serena touched the skin again.

Endymion closed his eyes against her touch, her cold fingers bringing a strange relief to his flaming skin. "We should start to think about leaving soon" he said quietly; his eyes still closed. Serena stopped her soft strokes of his heated abdomen and pulled the covers back up over him.

"We will think about leaving in a couple of days" she said busying herself with the pot of hot broth simmering in the coals. "We will leave when you're strong enough".

"This is it!" his voice sharper than it was supposed to be. Angel moaned softly and turned the other way. "This is as strong as I'm going to get. I already feel the fever returning". Serena placed her hand to his forehead, indeed the fever was returning and she could see the perspiration beading on his body already.

"How are we supposed to get there? You can't walk, I can't carry you and I have no freaking idea where I'm going" she harshly whispered dabbing his forehead with a cool rag.

"A horse" Endymion said. He coughed before raising himself onto his elbows and demanding her attention. She sighed.

"There's a town not far from here, we might be able to ask for one from there" she said chewing her bottom lip.

"No, you can't let anyone see you" Endymion said shaking his head, "you will have to steal one and maybe some clothes as well". Serena gaped.

"I will do no such thing!" she whispered angrily. "I'm not a thief! I'm a high school drop out with a big fat target tattooed on the back of my head!"

"And out here you're a sitting duck!" he fumed back. "I'm useless to you, Serenity. I would have opted for you to leave me behind but you're too damn stubborn so now this is what we must do" they glared at each other; neither one surrendering.

"I can do it" Serena and Endymion turned to Angel looking down at them from the bed. Endymion assessed her carefully and Serena just felt plain embarrassed by her behaviour. "I can do it for you" she said again and struggled to her feet.

"You have done enough, Angel" Serena smiled warmly.

"How long will it take?" Endymion said firmly.

"Endymion!"

"Shut up! How long will it take for you to do it and get back?" he said fixing Angel with a careful stare. Angel swallowed before standing straight.

"I could be back by noon" her serious tone worried Serena and she shook her head.

"No. This is absurd!" Serena narrowed her eyes at Endymion who remained unfazed.

"I can do it! I have to do it. This isn't a place for you, your majesty. For many reasons and Endymion needs more help than we can give him" Angel was appealing to Serena's sense of reason which in turn was overriding her sense of dread and doubt. "Noon" she said before dashing out the door before Serena could protest. Serena watched the empty door way in which Angel had fled, she felt guilty as though she was suppose to do more than wallow in the dark with Endymion. Queens lead their people; they didn't hide and pretend everything was okay when it wasn't.

Serena sighed. "You're an arsehole" she bit at Endymion who seemed well enough to raise one eyebrow at her.

"We all have a duty to you Serenity-"

"Serena" she corrected and Endymion sighed irritably. "And you don't. You may think you do, you may believe you have a duty but you don't" she growled. "You are just clinging to false hope that I may be able to save you, that I'm some super awesome ruler but I'm not! And if you continue to think that-" Serena paused and met Endymion's defiant stare, "well, then your fucked" she turned away from the man on the floor and busied herself with bringing the fire back to life.

* * *

The dawn light gave way to early morning and then the early afternoon. Serena paced the floor while Endymion slept fitfully. His fever started to burn within his body once more and Serena could do nothing more for him. She had used what little was left of the paste made for him last night on his wounds and given him what little broth he could consume. And now all she could do was wait for Angel to return.

There was a rustling of bushes outside, heavy footsteps and then an unmistakable snort of a horse. Serena held her breathe as the person dismounted and made their way into the dilapidated house, treading loudly on the stairs outside the room. Angel rounded the corner panting hard and Serena almost jumped out of her skin. Sweat clung to her as she almost doubled over with exhaustion. "You have to move now!" she panted, "I was seen"

Serena's heart sank and she rushed over to Endymion shaking him awake. He looked blearily up at Serena, took one look at her terror stricken face and struggled to his feet; a flimsy sheet covering his nudity. Serena held him up while Angel turned a bag upside down and poured a mountain of clothing from the bag. They both helped Endymion dress in black riding pants, knee high boots and a white cotton shirt lacing up the middle with twine. They sat him down on the bed where he leant on one of the posters of the rickety bed.

"You have to hurry!" Angel said throwing clothing at Serena as she threw off the sack of rags she had on and dressed very much similar to Endymion. The brown boots she wore were at least two sizes too big and the red cotton shirt she threw on fell off her shoulders baring her shimmering skin. Serena strapped Endymion's sword to her waist where it weighed her down. They gathered up Endymion, bracing most of his weight as they scuffled out the room and down the stairs two at a time. They stumbled, righted themselves and burst out the broken front door falling off its rusty hinges.

The snow was almost knee deep as they almost flew of the few stone steps to the house; they waded through the white ocean of ice and rounded the house as quickly as they could; Endymion moaning from pain. The black horse stood pawing at the snow with one hoof and nibbling at slushy grass below. Angel picked up a forest green velvet cloak draped over the horse's backside and threw it around Endymion as they both readied the horse for his mounting.

Endymion's cry of agony echoed through the naked forest like an alert blearing from a siren. The horse whinnied and moved around agitatedly obviously spooked by the sound. Angel pushed Serena up onto the horse in front of Endymion swaying violently. She gathered the cloak around herself and pulled Endymion against her back; his head falling over her shoulder. And then Serena looked at Angel.

"The horse won't carry three" she whispered looking around for a hunting party.

"No! I can't leave you here not when this is my fault" Serena pleaded with the girl below. Angel shook her head and backed away.

"Don't worry about me! You have to get out of here, the town are Beryl loyalists" Serena was torn as she peered down at her twin. Angel smiled warmly up at her sovereign, her true Queen, and tears began to well in her eyes. "Don't worry Serena, I'm a good runner" she smiled. "Now leave straight ahead, you will come to a road but just travel straight across and into the next thicket of trees. That way you will have gone round the town. When you come to the next road you must turn left and follow it all the way" she whispered as nearing sounds of a hunting party neared them.

"Angel!" Serena cried as softly as she could. The girl below began to back away further.

"Valquis is two days ride from here, you must hurry!" she said leaning down and tearing her raggedy skirts; exposing her legs to the thighs. "Good bye your highness" was all she said before dashing in the opposite direction as fast as her freed legs could carry her. Angry shouts and voices began to travel toward Serena and she steeled herself as she braced the reigns. Kicking the sides of the horse, they launched though the thick snow and through the forest of ghostly white trees.

The wind chilled Serena's face as they flew through the thicket leaving the old manor behind them. Endymion held as tightly to Serena as he could and Serena set her eyes ahead. Her heart pounded almost to the rhythm of the horse's gallop and Endymion's laboured breathing pressed into her ear; resonating through her entire being. "Please Endymion! Hang on!" she cried as the raging wind stole her words away.

They reached a road just like Angel had said and Serena could see the next clump of trees ahead. She pulled the reigns of the snorting steed and navigated the animal down an embankment with ease. Serena silently thanked Sammy for all those riding lessons he made her take and realised that maybe he knew one day Serena would need them. Her heart clenched but she pressed on, pressing her heels into the horse's side and galloping into the next enclosure of ghost white trees.

Endymion moaned again and lifted his head. Serena peered at him and smiled weakly half her attention on where to steer the horse below and half on the conscious Knight behind her. "Slow down" he murmured into her ear and Serena complied by pulling the reigns to slow the horse to a steady trot. "You will exhaust the beast long before halfway" his voice sounded gravely and worn as he tried to shift to a more upright position.

"But we could be followed" she said breathlessly, "shouldn't we keep going?". Endymion's smile was bitter and concern touched the corners of his dull azure eyes. He was so weak.

"Angelesqua sacrificed herself" he whispered as terror engulfed Serena's features. "Think about it Serenity, she looks exactly like you so of course they assume she's the Queen. They only saw her they didn't see us so what's one stolen horse compared to capturing royalty" Serena wiped tears from her face. "They are Beryl sympathisers" Endymion grit his teeth both from anger and pain as he reached for the reigns. Serena pulled them from his reach and glared at him.

"You're in no condition" seeing him seethe over her she added, "point me in the direction and we will go but you stop being a fool and rest". Endymion huffed indignantly reminding Serena of the black steed below them; she tried desperately not to laugh. "Will they kill her?" Serena asked. He did not answer and Serena looked back at Endymion searching his face.

"They won't kill her but it might be better for her if they did…if they can catch her" he gave her a hopeful glance and Serena smiled a little. "I saw how fast she is and although she seems meek I think she is a lot stronger than she seems" Serena focused ahead of her searching for the end of the woods and the road beyond that. "Head a bit more left, I can hear open wind" Serena gave him a startled look but corrected her course a little as she was told. "You're doing really well" he whispered in her ear before slumping into unconsciousness.

Serena pulled his limp body close to hers and wrapped his dangling arms around her waist before pushing the horse a little faster. She was going to pace the beast but there was no harm in a little extra work. Within minutes the trees around her began to thin and Serena could see the bright grey horizon ahead.

The wind whipped at the pair upon the steed as they emerged through the snow edging the worn road and they turned left as they were told, the mare's hooves moving through the grey slurry that steady traffic had turned the snow into. "Just hang on a little longer, Endymion" Serena whispered and set off through the bleak chill surrounding them and pushing at their backs.

* * *

Another incredibly long chapter. Sorry!...again. Well who would have thought Serena had a twin, I can tell you now that Angelesqua isn't her sister but she has a role to play and how about that coincidence that they should meet when Serena first arrives. The pronunciation for the City Valquis is 'Val-Quiss'. I'm so very glad that people are enjoying the story so far and I hope you continue to do so. I've received lovely reviews and hope for more but that of course is the reader's prerogative. Chapter Nine shouldn't be too long in the wings…hopefully.


	9. Chapter 9

So onward story march! (Don't own Sailor Moon but it owns us all).

Lady Beryl stood by the large arch window, it was early morning outside and the tower gardens covered in powdery snow glowed golden orange as the sun rose over the peeks of Mt. Morrin. She smiled softly at the memory of the general of which the mountain was named; 1500 years had passed since then. A knock on her chamber door brought the young girl back to the present with a snap. "Yes?" Beryl said strongly; her voice not yet that of a woman's but not quite a child's.

The heavy wooden doors opened and a tall man in ebony armour walked into her room, his long white hair framed his perfectly chiselled face, his skin tanned and flawless with eyes the colour of ice and just as cold. His amour was fit to his body like a second skin, black metal, gold ornamentation and leather. The woman child had to suppress a sigh of yearning as he swept across the floor toward her. He took her hand and placed a kiss upon the back capturing her gaze with his own chilly one. She could admire him but she could not touch; not this one... not Malachite.

"My Lady, Tallinn has returned from the human realm" his voice like silk, "he waits to give you his report".

"Send him to me" she said softly before turning back to the window. Malachite bowed behind her and retreated toward the door.

"I shall summon your chamber maids for you" he said stopping in the doorway and casting a glance at the barely clothed woman.

"No need" her voice sounded far away as she peered out at the mountain aglow with warm morning light, "I'm quite capable by myself". Malachite's lips twitched with amusement and he bowed again before closing the wooden doors behind him leaving Beryl to her reverie. Every morning was the same, lost in the insignificant beauty of the world, the small things people took for granted amazed Beryl to no end. It had been taken from her once, stolen from her all too soon but now her second chance yielded to her extraordinary opportunities; opportunities of revenge.

Beryl pushed the thin straps of her white slip off her shoulders and let the silky cloth flutter slowly off her body, her hands glided over the smooth flesh of her body memorising every dip and curve, every swell…and every scar. She closed her eyes slowly as the warm sun rose over the peak of the mountain and washed through her room lighting everything in gold light. She would never take anything for granted again. "How long have you been standing there?" she asked barely audible and turned to the dark figure staring wide eyed and open mouthed.

His icy pupil-less eyes stared at the small naked form before him in shock and awe. His gaze drank in the perfect vision of her tiny frame and white skin shimmering in the morning winter light. Her hair the colour of blood still mussed from sleep tumbled and rolled down her back and shoulders like a crimson waterfall just barely covering her exposed back side and shielding her rounded breasts from view.

The black creature's eyes travelled further down the long curved expanse of her body, the mould of her small rib cage, her flat taught stomach, the neat curls of cerise hair nestled between her legs and the scars lacing her thighs like spider webs. She watched him swallow visibly and could almost hear the action as his eyes flew to her again and he tried desperately to compose himself. A bluish purple hue coloured his face and the cherub faced temptress realised he was blushing…profusely. "I'm very sorry, I should have knocked" the creature before her could hardly whisper. She could have _this_ one.

Beryl smiled and glided toward the tall monster standing rigid in front of the door. His long white hair hung in his face obscuring it from her view, it was lank and caked in dry blood, his bat like ears twitched as she neared him and every muscle tensed in his body; the blackish blue skin rippling over his flexed body. He was exceedingly strong and very under dressed.

Beryl stood beneath his tall length and peered up at him, the hair covering her breasts fell away and she marvelled at the way he tried to control his intake of breath as he gazed at the naked flesh of her chest. She was so small before him, craning her head back to look up at him, grown from a child but not yet a woman and she would never change; never grow old or die. Perfect. "What are you thinking?" she whispered raising her hand and stroking the soft skin of his large ear.

Tallinn's eyes fluttered closed and he gripped the door for support as her long fingers wound through the silky web of hair lining his ear. "Tha- that maybe I should leave so that you may dress, m- my lady" he stammered breathlessly. Her lips twisted with amusement.

"Truthfully" Beryl chided softly. The strange man-beast before her quivered under her touch.

"I could never honestly tell you my lady, I would be too ashamed, too vile" his darkened eyes caught hers as he steadied himself against the door. She tugged his ear forcefully and he cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain, she placed a small hand on his hard chest as he fell into her touch, his strong clawed hands wrapping around her arms to stop himself from falling on her.

His eyes sort hers and he peered down at her with confusion, fear and lust; a desire so strong and feral that the red haired girl had to desperately hold back laughter of delight. She raised a neat brow and waited. And then she was twisted and thrown against the door as the white haired animal pressed against her crushing her against the hard wood behind and the firm unyielding body of the man towing over her. "I'm thinking that if you don't stop your game I may lose control and defile you".

Her laughter was quiet at first before it grew and became unnatural and hysterical. "Oh dear boy!" she crowed and placed his hands over the thick scars lacing her thighs, "I've already been defiled. I've already been ruined but now I get to choose-", with her other hand she pulled Tallinn down, licked his ear and whispered, "Who gets to be inside me". The man above shuddered with rapture and rested his forehead again hers, his arousal pressed firmly against her stomach.

"Please your grace, I'm not worthy" his voice husky and unable to hide how badly he wanted her, "I'm a monster". Beryl ran a tongue along his lips and felt him throbbing against her abdomen.

"We're all monsters, Tallinn. Every single one of us" she pushed him gently back and he stumbled willingly. She guided him to the edge of an armless chair pulled out from her huge ornamental dresser, the oval mirror reflecting both of them back to the world. Her fingers undid the silken cloth shielding his nudity from her and let the scrap of cloth fall from his body, her eyes travelled his length and she smiled admirably at his manhood before pushing him down into the chair. Tallinn was lost, there was nothing left of his will not to taint the crimson angel above him. "Let me show you what kind of monster _I_ am" she whispered before kneeling down in front of him.

Malachite waited amongst the crowded court. The contrast of people that made up Beryl's subjects was diverse at most. Darklings with their flawless skin, vibrant eyes and elfin ears sleekly extended out from the sides of their heads. The Darmon hybrids, blackish blue skin, scarcely clothed and in many forms resting between Darkling and Demon.

A Darmon girl barely fourteen looked almost exactly like any other Darkling in the room save for her trademark skin tone and eyes completely indigo with pinpricks for pupils while an older male off in the crowd was unlucky enough to resemble the hulking beasts given a wide berth within the room; though there were few in number. They all eyed each other suspiciously, forced together but hardly cooperating. Their distrustful glances at each other was nothing compared to the contempt and silent rage that was cast toward the silvery haired knight striding among them. Vermin…Angelorian.

The doors to the reception hall opened and the court parted for the small girl with locks the colour of blood. She was dressed in her usual stunning garb, the gold brazier barely holding her breasts in place, crescent moon links laced together into a small loincloth and white and creme silk ruffles of her skirt trailing behind her like a cascade of water. The room fell silent and watched Lady Beryl like a hungry pack of wolves, hungry for her praise and drinking their fill of her exquisite beauty.

Malachite fell quickly to the Lady's side as they walked to the small silver throne atop the dais at the end of the room of black marble and red drapes, he cast a glance behind him at his brother who looked desperately at his feet not wanting to catch his older sibling's eye; Malachite smirked at the obvious awkwardness Tallinn had. The vivid purplish colour bleeding into his bat like ears said it all.

The ebony clad warrior guided the would be Queen up the stairs to the seat she would take above them, she sat, crossed her dainty long legs and relaxed into her seat of power casting her indiscriminate glance down at them. She was calm though the insanity still touched her brown eyes so vivid in colour they held an odd red lustre. The silence stretched uncomfortably for the court as the gazed up at their Lady and she back at them. Beryl brushed her fringe from her eyes and smiled gently down at her court before focusing on the tall white haired Darmon.

"Lord Tallinn" her voice sliced the silent room like a scythe making many a person cringe at the strength. Tallinn flinched and looked up at the girl above, Malachite's lips twitched again as every pair of eyes in the room flew to the Darmon youth in front of them. "Please tell everyone here what you have told me" her voice but a breath that sounded shouted into the silence.

Tallinn swallowed, his mouth dry and his thoughts scattered and turbulent within his head. "Serenity Irena Le`Fayloraine" his voice felt strange as he spoke but he stiffened his back and held his head high; casting a glance at his passive brother before speaking again. "Serenity Irena Le`Fayloraine, the whore queen, is dead" the gasps of shock and disbelieving whispers irritated the tall man as he gritted his teeth against their ridicule. "I stabbed that harlot myself, poisoned her with enough venom to lay waste to this entire court" he raged suddenly turning on the crowd behind him.

"I watched as her dying body was helplessly carted away by her Angelorian scum protector" he knew as soon as he said that his brother would make him pay but he could not stop as the court's doubtful stares turned into avid attention and even adoration. "I tore Prince Samiel to pieces and destroyed everything that girl held dear before wiping the stain from history's pages. Challenge me!" he shouted to the few remaining _incredulous stares he received. "Tell me I'm a liar! I dare you!" his breath came in short hard bursts as silence consumed the room once more._

_Applause from the Lady above startled Tallinn and he looked up at her, his pupil-less eyes still full of rage that seemed to ebb away from him as he watched her clap her hands together slowly and deliberately; her lips curled into a lustful smile. The man beast caught his brother's eye and looked down at the floor to avoid further embarrassment; Malachite could always see right through him. _

_"__Well done" was all the girl said before the entire court erupted into cheers for the Darmon who had slain the Queen and cleared the path for their Lady to take the crown. "what do you think of your brother now, Malachite?" Beryl purred just loud enough for the knight to hear her amongst the thunderous applause as the cortege surrounded the startled man at the foot of the dais steps and roared words of encouragement and slaps on the back._

_"__I think you have manipulated him very well" Malachite said peering down at his brother beaming at the congratulatory party around him._

_Beryl smirked. "So where have I gone wrong with you, Lord Malachite?" the silvery haired man turned to the girl upon the throne who raised her eye brows at him expectantly. Malachite studied the Lady Beryl for a moment and he realised that deep within this innocent looking girl was an insanity and insatiable lust for revenge that both scared and excited him. A lust for revenge that matched his own. "If I stood in the moonlight would you be more inclined to follow me?" she baited._

_"__I think you mean 'obey', My Lady" his words were calm as he spoke though he desperately tried to rein his burning anger. Her little red lips twisted into a gnarled smile._

_"__I have no wish to leash you Lord Malachite; you perform much better when your tenacity is left unbridled. It's just…" she drifted off and her eyes became unfocused and glazed. Malachite watched her steadily for a moment before he cleared his throat and the Lady Beryl came back to the present._

_"__It's just what, My Lady?" he asked._

_"__I know why your brother follows me, why he blindly pursues every request I have asked of him. He believes without doubt or question what I want, what I believe" she watched with interest as a group of pretty Darmon girls encircled Tallinn and gushed adoration before him. "I just don't understand why ____you__ are here" Beryl's eyes fixed him to the spot almost cruelly and Malachite desperately tried to suppress his laughter. Instead a wide smile weaved across his flawless features as he returned the gaze just as vehemently. _

_It all came down to trust. She was tired of this little dance they did, dodging around each other, trying to find out what made each other tick, what made them what they were. It was almost funny. But now Lady Beryl was serious, she had plans and she wasn't patient in waiting to execute them. Now she wanted to know where Malachite stood. Malachite sighed before he let slip a little chuckle and Beryl became wary._

_"__I think your 'plan' of unity under your rule is how you say...?" he drawled waving a hand trying to find the words, "bullshit". Beryl's smile became evil in that instant as she waited for more. "I am far from stupid and your little spiel about _unanimity and strength is absurd and quite entertaining. What makes it so damn hilarious is that these wretched people believe every word you say when we both know what this little pretence masks" he knelt down at the girl's side and looked into her animalistic gaze.

"You couldn't care less for their well being or for your 'precious dream of harmony' amongst races. Revenge is what you want. You want to crush that girl like you had been, you want to rob her of everything you had been robbed of and you want to destroy the last traces of the Le`Fayloraines as they did the Drakenfells" Malachite stood on dangerous ground but he was a man of no fear. "It's simple and crude all wrapped up in a charade that has fooled half this world's people".

"So why do you stay?" her words were like ice as she spoke but her face remained placid and her rosy lips still curled into that awful smile; only her eyes betrayed the seething fire beneath the mask. Malachite chuckled and caressed the Lady's cheek; she closed her eyes and leant into his soft touch.

"Because you and I are very much alike" he whispered. Her eyes flew open gracefully as she stared at the man before her. "At the end of the glorious day you wish to know if you can trust me" she remained silent as he stood and leant down over her. "You cannot and it would be foolish of you if you did, however, I will not betray you" Malachite waited as the girl below him silently giggled.

"I cannot trust you but you will not betray me?" her intelligent eyes were shiny with tears of mirth.

"I am yours to command and use so long as I still believe that your actions will allow me closer to the realisation of my own ambitions" his thumb rubbed against the bottom of her swollen lips and she bit down teasingly. He could see the workings of her mind embracing his words and they lit up and focused on his icy stare. Lady Beryl rose from her throne and glared down at the court below her.

They immediately silenced their cheers for the Darmon Lord and were helpless under her gaze as she surveyed them all like wares at the market. She met Tallinn's desperate glances and the corner of her mouth twitched as she turned to Malachite coming to take his place at her side like a faithful servant.

"Let's see if we can realise some ambition's right now, shall we?" her voice soft but still loud enough to echo through the hall. Tallinn glared up at his brother but obediently stood where he was waiting for his Lady to address them. "Serenity Le`Fayloraine is dead, slain by our very own Tallinn" her voice was strong and commanding; the subjects below dare not ignore her words.

"There is nothing standing in our way, nothing holding us back, freedom is but a breath away when we take back what is ours from the intruders that have raped and pillaged our homes and lands for centuries. Who have the audacity to steal one of our most sacred of cities" Beryl could see the crowd bristle as the weight of her words finally hit some part of recognition with the long suffering people. And their rage was glorious. "Today we start plans to take back what is ours" her voice a roar of a lion amongst the fearful silence of sheep. "We take back Valquis from the Angelorian invaders!"

Serena wrapped Endymion's arms around her waist panting from effort. It was a clear crisp winter day however Serena was covered in sweat from the effort of getting a near dead man back up upon the black steed stolen for them both yesterday. The day before, when it became too dark to ride any further along the road towards Valquis, Serena had taken refuge in a beaten looking barn full of hay that lay all lonesome in a field of snow. Pulling Endymion from the horse, she dragged him into a mound of loose hay and covered them both till they were completely hidden and spent the night watching over the ailing knight through a restless night. It had taken almost two hours of effort to try and get the man back on the horse with out hurting him too badly before the black beast decided to let her know he was able to kneel for her. She had thus renamed the horse something fitting but not entirely socially acceptable.

The morning sun lit the fields of white and made the frost sparkle like millions of diamonds stretching outward as far as the eye could see. They had left the leafless trees behind and now walked in open space, though Serena liked the change of scenery, the trees provided some protection from any watchful eye that may be cast toward them. Out here there was no where to hide and only a never ending expanse of flat snow covered farmland where she could be picked off with ease. Thinking about the danger ahead of her filled Serena with a silent terror that made her kick the sides of the horse a little harder than necessary.

The day was chilly and the road the pair travelled had few bends but the sky was clear and an enchanting violet colour Serena had all but become fixated with. This little discovery amazed and frightened her as her attention would snap to their destination only to be dragged back to the purple hues of the sky above. The only other thing that caught Serena's attention was the hot breath fanning up against her neck caused by the raven haired man currently passed out and leaning heavily against her. They were shrouded in a large travelling cloak with the huge hood pulled up over their heads. Who ever the owner might have been previously; the blond could not help but think they might have been a bus.

Endymion had not regained consciousness since the previous day and Serena felt the chills of fear and desperation clawing their way up her spine. She worried that she would not make it to this city he was so urgent to get her to. Would they be able to save him from his agonising fate, would she be safe with them…would she be welcome? Serena's thoughts drifted back to the words Angelesqua had frantically said before her sudden departure. Beryl loyalists. Beryl. The girl astride the horse wondered who this person was. Why it was so important not to run into these loyalists.

She didn't understand anything in her life right now and at the moment she was trapped in a different world with a lame protector and nothing but fear and death at her back. "Of all the sucky lives out there I get to be 'Queen' of this one" she mumbled to herself as they trotted along the dirt road.

"At least you still have your looks" Serena almost squealed with fright at the voice in her ear. She turned her head violently and winced in pain as it cracked with tension audibly, Endymion stared at her through half lidded eyes and his breath was laboured and shallow. Serena couldn't describe the feelings that flooded her at the moment other than the most prominent was relief as she stared at him in silence.

"That's only true for the moment because you happen to look like crap" she said with a weak smile; although tears wanted to burst their banks and come flooding out.

"Thanks" he whispered hoarsely trying to straighten himself up.

"Hey, you can always count on me to be honest" she said turning to look at him from under the green hood. She was unexpectedly delighted at his half smile of amusement and she quickly chided herself for the feeling. She wasn't supposed to go there…ever. Serena cleared her throat before pulling a skin of water out from under Endymion's bouncing sword at her side, "Would you like some water? I collected some from a half frozen trough before Arse-face here could stick his nose in it" Endymion raised a neat brow at the name obviously directed at the horse before taking the skin of water with a trembling hand. He drank heavily from the water sack, allowing a generous amount to flow down his chin and onto Serena's back before handing it back to the girl in front.

"We're a lot closer to Valquis than I thought we would be by now" he croaked and rested his flaming face against Serena's bare shoulder. Serena felt a lot warmer suddenly. "You're very apt upon a horse, Serenity. I'm surprised" Serena's pride took a hit although it was an innocent enough observation but Endymion always seemed to be taking a swing at her.

"Despite what you may think, I'm not a complete idiot" she said heatedly focusing on the road ahead with more vigour than she had previously done. Serena expected the man to apologise or at least make an attempt to change the subject in a round about way of showing his compunction but he did not.

"You could have fooled me" was what the brooding man behind her said. Disbelief. Absolute and unfathomable incredulity numbed Serena's senses before the hot white fires of rage consumed her. This man, half dead and reliant of her, saved for the most part by her had the audacity to insult her while she rode through chilled wind and snow to save his backside.

"I'm sorry we can't all be super warriors like you. I'm sorry that my brain doesn't seem to comprehend just what the fuck is going on, I'm god damn fucking sorry, okay!" Serena raged.

"It's not about your comprehension, Serenity-"

"Serena!" she snapped getting extremely annoyed at this foreign name given to her suddenly… even if it was her real name. Endymion shook his head and sighed.

"You have been given choices, opportunities, and yet every time they are presented, you continuously choose the wrong one" his voice was a hoarse whisper but the anger was not lost.

"Why? Because I continue to save _your_ arse?" her words were like acid as her mind tried to wrap around this man's arrogance.

"Yes! I told you to leave! I told you to run and you stayed you stupid girl!" Serena laughed bitterly and Endymion growled.

"I'm sorry, I'm a little confused…as usual. I thought _I_ was Queen but yet again I seem to have it wrong" she gripped the reins tighter in her hands until her knuckles turned white with strain. Her entire body was shaking from rage.

"You're not Queen yet and you will never be if you continue to disobey my orders and get your self killed!" Endymion gripped Serena's arms tightly in his rough callused hands. A jolt ran through her body at the contacted.

"You told me I was Queen! If I'm not then why the hell am I here?" she cried.

"Because you have to become one"

"No the fuck I don't!" Serena screamed and pulled the horse to a halt. Endymion's hand flew to his injured abdomen trying to still the pain from the sudden stop. "If I'm not Queen then I don't have to be here, take me back! Take me home!"

"You _are_ home!"

"I was born here it doesn't mean this place is home!"

"What home do you have left Serenity?" Endymion bellowed and Serena stopped; angrily glaring but still. "Charred ruins? Decimated foster home? Who will take care of you? Who will protect you?" his voice calming to a whisper as her eyes prickled with tears staring back at her.

"Who will take care of me _here_?" she sobbed; her breath hitching in her chest. Endymion let out a slow sigh and continued to draw upon her eyes. She was so damaged and yet she had made it this far. He hadn't been fair but he was afraid for her.

"_I_ will" he said cupping her face and shaking her head gently. "_I_ will take care of you. _I_ will protect you" he whispered firmly holding her tear filled gaze with his own resolute one. Serena was still, she could feel the heat of his skin again her face, the way he held her tightly but never enough to hurt her. His azure eyes had lost their luminosity through his illness but they were still vibrant and clear as they held her captive willing her to believe his words. His eyes slowly left hers and travelled down to her parted and trembling lips, rosy red and stark against the pale pearlesque shimmer of her skin from all the nervous chewing she had done. It would be easy. To lower his face down and capture them with his own lips. It would be easy to betray Sammy… to betray her.

Serena's eyes closed slowly as she savoured the warmth of his hand against her skin. She could hear Endymion's steady breaths and the beating of her own heart sounded so much louder now that her own breathing had stilled. Her back ached from the strain of being turned so awkwardly around and the chill bit into her like a hungry animal but it was all overshadowed by the one thought lighting her mind on fire. _'Kiss me...please'_. Endymion's fingers tightened slightly on Serena's face as though he had heard her thoughts and she opened her eyes a fraction just as the raven haired man leaned down and grazed her lips gently with his own.

It was hard to describe a kiss that was barely felt upon her lips. It was like a whisper, a sigh against her skin as her body froze hardly believing what it felt. Serena heard a soft gasp escape Endymion's lips and her eyes fluttered open to fear reflected in azure pools. She pulled away like she had been burned and stared at Endymion's still features as his hands came away from Serena's face and to the crimson tendrils of blood seeping through the white cotton of his shirt at his abdomen. "Oh" was all he said before he started to fall backwards off the horse.

Serena screamed and threw her hands out clutching at Endymion's collar to try and stop him from falling but his weight was more than Serena's strength could handle and as the knight fell from the black steed so did the Queen. In the last moments of their decent, Serena tried to swing her body under Endymion's so she might take the force of the impact. The wind was knocked from the girl's lungs as she crashed down into the mushy frozen road. Mud and snow exploded into the air and rained down on them as Serena tried to pull breath back into her shocked lungs.

She wiggled and thrashed underneath the limp body above her trying to right herself so that she might be able to help the fallen man. Serena slid out from under Endymion, her own maroon shirt darkened with blood and icy mud, streaks of crimson again her white skin a heavy contrast. The black horse pawed at the ground and whinnied his disapproval above them but did not run or trample them. Serena gathered Endymion into her arms, his body spasming gently as the last breaths of his life slipped from his body.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Endymion! I shouldn't have stopped the horse so abruptly. I'm sorry!" Serena sobbed. "Please hang on! Please, just a little longer and we can get help! Please!" her begging bringing the dying man to semi consciousness. The luminescence in his eyes was gone and the glitter in the azure orbs were tears as he stared up at the distraught girl above him. Her own tears fell like rain against his pale face as he struggled to draw breath past his barely parted lips. "Please, please stay with me" her voice a strangled whisper as she leant down over his face to shield him from the weak sunlight above.

"Shhh..." Endymion tried to quieten his Queen. "You cry...to much" he breathed and his eyes fluttered for a moment before he focused on the girl above him. The sun splashed down its radiance upon her hair and he could have sworn in that moment that Serena was an angel. Nothing like the creatures his race was mistaken for but the heavenly beings that were nothing but joy and love and light. Her trembling fingers pushed away his soggy hair from his face and caressed his cold skin.

"I'll stop crying, I'll never cry again! I'll be Queen and rule this place. I'll sit on a throne and go to fancy balls and dance! And I will never complain, I'll do it all... just stay with me...please" Serena's voice wobbled and her lip trembled but she willed her tears to dry for him. His mouth twitched upward and she knew he was trying desperately to smile.

"Be good..." he breathed out. And did not draw again.

Serena felt his body relax and the small glimmer of life fade softly from his eyes. He drew no more laboured breaths and the last tinge of colour seeped away from his skin as he stared up at Serena without seeing her. The blond continued to stare at Endymion avidly, certain that if she looked away she would miss the subtle sign of life still within him. But he did not move, he did not breath and he did not live. '_He's gone'_ the demon voice with in her whispered almost softly and with sympathy.

"No" she whispered. Her eyes stared into the empty depths of the fallen knight's.

_'He's gone Serenity, your alone now and need to make haste toward Valquis before the sun sets'_ the curdle of a voice stronger now but still stained with sorrow.

"No" Serena's fingers touched Endymion's lips, the lips she barely believed had touched hers in a whisper of a kiss just minutes before.

_'Drag his body to the side of the road and move your arse girl! He. Is. Dead. And he isn't coming back, you dying along side him isn't going to give his life meaning!'_ the snarling voice was all venom.

"No" Serena said through gritted teeth.

_'Do as I say!'_ anger lashing like a whip.

"NO!" she screamed. A heat began to burn under her skin like her blood was boiling inside. Tingles of electricity arced and vibrated through every nerve in her body as the ground below her began to tremble. "I will not leave him! He never left me! He fought and struggled and bared pain that was meant to be mine!" Serena screamed. As she did, a force that built up inside her burst free and whipped back the trees on one side of the road and sliced through the snow fields on the other. The horse reared onto his hindquarters and kicked out wildly with his front screaming with fear. "I WILL NOT!" she threw back her head and screamed with everything that was inside her as the strange energy continued to build.

Serena's skin burned like fire as small cracks appeared and spread across her body like spider webs. And still that terrible pressure built within her till the pain of the blaze inside her became an unspeakable agony. Golden streams of light burst out through the fissures in her skin until her whole body exploded into a blinding light that rivalled the sun. And everything fell silent.

Serena watched the world around her through the light. The trees that once stood beside the road lay down away from it in bowed submission, the blades of grass glittering with drops of water in the fields that had once been an ocean of snow. Serena looked past Endymion to the dirt road beneath them and felt the thrumming life within the soil, it pulsed like a slow steady heart beat; deep and resonating in her body. Gold tendrils of light throbbed in everything she could see, the grass, the trees; the horse now calm and slowly walking toward the girl made of light.

She met the gaze of the animal with large chocolate eyes as he came to a stop almost on top of her and Endymion. He bowed his head before her and closed his eyes, his breath steady and gently lapping against her face. Serena held Endymion with one arm and the other rose on its own accord to lay gently upon the horse's head.

It was like a breath of the sweetest air, a glimmer of pure sunlight upon chilled skin, the softest touch of a loving hand. The life within the horse bowing before the Queen of light was heaven within the girl's heart. Her chest beat in rhythm with the animal's and she felt the emotions of the creature running through her.

The lingering staleness of fear, the numbing of calm and the beginnings of happiness. Serena could feel everything this creature had been and was and what he wanted to be...life for the fallen knight in the arms of an angel.

Serena focused on the hypnotic beat of their hearts and the thrumming life around them until the rhythm synced perfectly. Her body began to draw the pulsing golden tendrils into her body, they trickled from the grass and the fallen trees, the golden radiance beating in her faithful horse companion started to leave from the beasts body and through the connection in Serena's hand. Her body burned brighter and hotter until she was nothing but the purest of lights gleaming within the universe visible to all.

The life of the world around her filled Serena's small body with a contentment she had never known, not even in her blissfully unaware days as Sammy's little sister. She realised now what life felt like as the soul of the world burned inside her and that what little life she had inside her was precious... now she had to give that same feeling back to the man who had given his to protected hers.

The perfection that roiled inside her hummed begging for release as she watched the horse slowly fall onto his knees, the glimmering rhythm in his body pulsed slower and the light became thinner and weak as it left his body but as the creature slowly died in front of Serena it was content to do so; it was glad to do so for her.

It sighed a final deep sigh as his chocolate eyes glazed over and lowered his head to the ground into his final resting place. Serena turned her gaze to Endymion's open eyed stare; peaceful but empty.

She lowered her head over his face while bringing his head up to hers and breathed into his parted lips. Serena felt the world's essence leave her body as though everything she had now become was being slowly pulled out of her glowing shell. The pains from her injuries and fatigue now screamed and her eyes fluttered from the threat of unconsciousness and yet she poured all the glimmering hope and faith she had taken from around her into the husk of the man who layered his life down with out question for her.

The light slowly began to fade from her body until she could see features of her skin again. Serena took a shuddery gasp of air into her lungs as the last of the essence left her and sank into Endymion's body. Her body had lost the ethereal glow and she watched the cracks on the back of her hand knit back together slowly as she caressed the raven haired man's colouring face. She took another ragged breath and as she did so did Endymion.

Serena smiled down at Endymion as he took another breath of life and another. Never had she thought the sounds of another person breathing could mean everything to her. She could feel her body sinking down on top of him as consciousness ebbed from her shell and as Serena lay her head down on Endymion's chest she could hear the magnificent sound of his heart beating strongly. As her eyes sank she could hear the monster inside her take a breath before she whispered in awe "_What are you_?"


End file.
